Casey
by Manoe
Summary: Ou par quels moyens les grands garçons deviennent de jeunes hommes. /Pas de Kurtofsky. On traite seulement des deux personnages/
1. Chapter 1

_Bon. Nouvelle histoire, nouveau fandom. Je suis pas du tout sûre de ce que je fais hein. J'ai absolument pas l'habitude de gérer des personnages comme Kurt et Blaine et j'essaye désespérément de ne pas trop tomber dans le fluff mais c'est pas évident. Pour reprendre le langage délicat et fleurit de ma soeur, ils sont quand même grave prout-prout. Enfin bref. Tout ça est bien entendu prétexte a faire mumuse avec l'introspection de masse, à craner avec mon nouveau personnage tout beau tout neuf que j'aime et surtout en remplir la mission suivante : Déniaisons les Puceaux de l'Ohio. Notez que j'ai faillis choisir ce titre pour la fic et puis il s'est trouvé que c'était pas franchement dans le ton de texte alors j'ai abandonné pour un truc plus basique. On l'a échappé belle._

_Que dire d'autre ? Ah oui : Casey Stevens est à moi rien qu'à moi, je bouffe le premier qui joue avec sans ma permission. Mais je le prète volontiers._

_Ensuite, sachez que cette fic comportera des scènes de seske entre hommes (et peut être entre femmes et entre hommes et femmes selon comment ça se goupille) même si c'est pas pour tout de suite (c'est qu'ils sont bien accrochés à leur pucelage quand même hein) et surtout, que cette fic ne comportera pas de haine envers Dave Karovsky. Nope. Ici on aime Dave et on lui en réserve de belles. Oh que oui._

_Amusez vous bien 3_

* * *

><p><strong>Casey<strong>

**Chapitre 1**

Recevoir cette déclaration de Blaine et mieux encore son baiser avait été une sorte de consécration pour Kurt. Mieux, ça avait été une preuve que malgré tous les Karovsky et les tous les Azimo du monde, il pouvait être heureux et il pouvait l'être en étant lui-même.

Mais d'un autre côté c'était devenu une source d'angoisse sinon constante, au moins quotidienne. Pourquoi ? Mais tout simplement parce depuis qu'il avait lui-même reconnu avoir le sex-appeal d'un bébé pingouin, il attendait avec inquiétude le jour ou Blaine aurait envie d'autres choses que l'embrasser chastement en lui tenant la main.

Il n'avait rien contre le sexe ni contre les gens qui le pratiquaient. Et il se doutait qu'il aimerait certainement le jour ou il finirait au lit avec quelqu'un. Seulement… il n'était pas pressé. Si ça n'avait pas une connotation aussi péjorative, il se dirait asexuel. Parce qu'il était le pire romantique de cette planète et que pour lui le sexe n'était qu'un accessoire à l'amour. Blaine était plus terre à terre que lui et Kurt craignait de le voir soutenir un jour qu'ils passaient tous les deux à côté de quelque chose. Comment lui dire ? Le sexe avait quelque chose… d'animal. C'était à l'opposé de ce qu'il aimait. A l'opposé des comédies musicales de Broadway et des films romantiques qu'il affectionnait. Et qu'importe qu'on « fasse l'amour » au lieu de « baiser » cela restait l'invasion du corps de l'un par le corps de l'autre.

Sa mère disparue et son père ne sachant comment gérer son homosexualité naissante, le sujet était resté tabou jusqu'à cette discussion mortifiante autour de dépliants imagés. Discussion qui, malgré toute la bonne volonté de Burt, avec été aussi inutile que gênante.

Kurt regrettait de n'avoir aucun homosexuel dans son entourage vers qui se tourner pour en parler. Le faire avec son propre petit ami était hors de question, il s'était déjà suffisamment ridiculisé comme ça. Il avait bien tenté d'en discuter avec les pères de Rachel mais… Ca avait été peut concluant. Parce qu'homosexuels ou non, certains adultes ne sont pas prêt ou pas fait pour discuter de sexe avec des enfants ou des adolescents. Les deux hommes avaient été charmants et très accueillants mais dès qu'ils avaient approché le sujet d'un peu plus près, le discours s'était révélé aussi constructif que celui de son propre père.

Blaine lui avait avoué s'être lui-même cultivé sur le net. Après quelques essais traumatisants, Kurt s'était résigné à chercher une autre méthode.

oOo

C'est en ruminant ses angoisses que Kurt buvait son café, seul à la table d'un Starbuck. Il sortait d'une journée de cours éreintante et avait choisit de sortir se détendre en ville. Il aurait aimé être accompagné mais Blaine avait un rendez vous chez le dentiste et ses amis de McKinley n'avaient pas fini leur journée.

Il laissa son regard errer distraitement sur les gens qui passaient dans la rue. Machinalement il suivit du regard la silhouette plus qu'attirante d'un jeune homme qui arrivait à moto. Le type avait tout de l'hétérosexuel négligé et était, le veinard, d'un sex-appeal affolant. Kurt l'observa ouvrir le siège de sa moto et en retirer un de ces vieux sacs à dos à une seule bretelle et totalement has been qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des années. Au moins, il était en cuir, ça rattrapait un peu. Le type retira son casque, dévoilant une sombre tignasse qui n'avait pas du être coupée depuis pas mal de temps. Replaçant le sac par le casque, il referma le siège de la moto et ouvrit son blouson sur un t-shirt d'un violet délavé.

C'était horripilant cette nonchalance vestimentaire. Contrairement à ce garçon ou à des gens comme Finn et Puck, Kurt était incapable de simplement enfiler un t-shirt standard sur un jean. Il avait besoin de se sentir enveloppé, armé, soutenu par des vêtements à la coupe ajustée d'enrichir la tenue de détails. A Mercedes il avait expliqué qu'il aimait détourner le regard et obliger à se pencher sur la complexité de sa tenue. Ainsi on était plus tenté de l'observé longtemps et de ne pas oublier aussi vite sa silhouette dans la foule.

Mais lui là, ce motard, il était comme tous les hommes peu ou pas conscients de leur potentiel de séduction. Leurs jeans larges n'attendaient que de les voir bouger pour dessiner le galbe de leurs fesses et de leurs cuisses, et leurs t-shirts avaient à peine besoin de mouvements pour se soulever sur la ligne de poil sous leur nombril ou pour s'étirer sur leurs abdominaux. Kurt aimait cette liberté. Il l'enviait. La fantasmait un peu aussi.

Le regard du type s'éclaira et Kurt se résigna à voir une jolie fille se jeter dans ses bras d'un instant à l'autre. Il baissa le regard sur sa tasse et prit une nouvelle gorgée de son café qu'il manqua de recracher lorsqu'il releva la tête.

La jeune fille que le motard aurait du embrasser était un séduisant métis qui devait bien faire une tête et demi de plus que lui et qui dévorait sa bouche avec ferveur. Bouche bée, il regarda sans discrétion le couple se séparer en échangeant quelques mots et rire à gorge déployée.

Il sourit. Ce type n'avait certes répondu en aucune manière à ses inquiétudes mais il venait sans le savoir d'éclairer sa journée. Après tout, quelqu'un d'aussi sexy, d'aussi gay et d'aussi ouvertement heureux, c'était beau. Et Kurt adorait les belles choses.

* * *

><p><em>La suite dans très peu de temps. D'ici demain ou après demain je pense.<em>

_Ah oui, au fait, je cherche un ou une bêta, des volontaires ?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Kurt avait eu raison bien sûr. Du moins il aurait raison, bientôt. Blaine n'avait sans doute même pas conscience de ce qu'il renvoyait mais son corps réclamait une intimité plus étendue que celle qu'ils avaient déjà. Il était de ce genre de personnes qui devenaient tactiles dès lors que leurs sentiments étaient révélés et acceptés. C'était discret. Léger. Tentant. Et parce que c'était ainsi, parce que c'était agréable et parce que c'était Blaine, Kurt se surprenait à céder aux petits attouchements qu'il lui réservait. Ca ne tenait à pas grand-chose se dit il tandis que son ami posait une main sur son genoux pour attirer son attention. C'était des caresses à peines appuyées sur ses mains, ses bras, ses épaules ou bien la main, qu'il plaçait avant entre ses omoplates pour le guider, qui avait migré vers le creux de ses reins. Parfois il effleurait sa nuque du bout des doigts quand il l'embrassait ou il frôlait ses pommettes et ses cils des lèvres. Pour être honnête, Kurt adorait ça. Mais il voyait tellement en ces gestes les prémisses de demandes plus prononcées qui lui feraient peur qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender.

Un jour, alors qu'ils discutaient tranquillement, assis sur un des canapés de Dalton, Blaine passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui. Touché et heureux, il se lova dans son étreinte et continua la conversation comme si de rien était, secrètement ravi que son compagnon ne relève pas les rougeurs sur ses joues. Plus tard pendant un baiser, Kurt sentit une main se glisser dans le col de sa chemise et défaire un bouton. Il ne pu retenir un sursaut et se crispa un peu. Blaine eu peur de l'avoir choqué, et bien qu'il lui ait assuré avoir juste été surpris, l'ambiance resta tendue et gênée.

De nouveau, il eut besoin de se retrouver un peu seul. Il partit en ville se promener, regardant distraitement les vitrines des magasins. En passant devant un vendeur de motos, il repensa au motard si beau et si gay qu'il avait vu. Bêtement, il piétina devant la boutique et déambulant parmi les véhicules espérant secrètement que l'homme passerait la porte à un moment ou un autre. Mais il ne vient pas bien sûr et Kurt rentra chez lui frustré et triste.

La chance frappa quelques jours plus tard devant le café ou il l'avait vu la première fois. Pour être tout à fait franc, il avait sciemment trainé dans les alentours pendant deux jours dès qu'il avait du temps libre afin de le revoir. Quant il l'aperçut il prit son courage à deux mains, se disant que c'était trop bête de rater cette occasion. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il allait dire mais il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un d'autre. Et peut être cet homme pourrait il au moins lui parler d'un groupe, ou d'une association qui pourrait l'aider.

Marchant d'un pas presque décidé vers lui, il l'interpela alors qu'il descendait de sa moto.

- Ex… excusez moi ! Je… heu… je vous ai vu il y a quelques jours et mhhh… vous étiez avec votre… votre ami… votre petit ami enfin je ne sais pas… l'homme que vous avez embrassé…

Le type se tourna franchement vers lui, les mains sur les hanches et l'air sincèrement curieux.

- Oui … ?

Oh mon dieu il était déjà séduisant de loin mais il était terriblement _hot_ de près.

- Je… Excusez moi de vous dérangez mais…

- Bon, dit il en souriant, avec une voix si grave et si profonde que Kurt senti ses genoux flancher, je m'appuie peut être sur des clichés stupides mais vu ton allure et la façon dont tu m'as abordé je suis tenté de croire que tu es gay, n'est ce pas ?

Rougissant et gêné, Kurt se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- Et apparemment tu aurais… des questions à poser ?

Nouvel hochement.

- Okay. Je m'appelle Casey, dit le motard en tendant une main.

- Kurt, répondit il en la serrant.

Il avait une main chaude, sèche, légèrement calleuse et couverte de petites cicatrices plus ou moins vieilles.

- Bon Kurt, je ne peux pas m'attarder pour le moment mais, si tu n'as rien à faire, on pourrait déjeuner ensemble demain ?

Voilà qui était direct. A en juger par l'attitude naturelle et souriante de ce Casey, il avait l'habitude de ce genre de situation. Soulagé, Kurt lui offrit son plus beau sourire et accepta d'échanger leurs numéros de téléphone. Il rentra chez lui parcouru d'une énergie nouvelle et eu du mal à s'endormir. Le lendemain il mit un temps infini à choisir ses vêtements et fila à son rendez vous. C'était un samedi et il n'avait pas cours aussi était il libre de disposer de sa journée.

Comme les autres fois, Casey déboula sur sa moto rutilante et l'accueillit avec un sourire qui aurait remué Finn lui-même. Il le guida jusqu'à la terrasse d'un petit restaurant et le temps qu'on les serve, assura une conversation agréable et enjouée. Il le fit parler de lui, de la Dalton Academy et de McKinley (mais n'insista pas sur les raisons de son départ) de ses aspirations pour sa carrière. A son tour, il lui raconta revenir de deux ans d'études de cuisine en France et de trois années de pratiques dans divers établissements et vouloir ouvrir son propre restaurant. Quand les plats arrivèrent, il laissa à Kurt le temps d'avaler la moitié de son assiette avant de s'appuyer contre le dossier de sa chaise et de croiser les jambes, un coude négligemment appuyé sur la table.

- Bien, dis-moi Kurt, maintenant si tu m'expliquais ce qui t'as poussé à venir me voir hier ?

Le nez baissé, l'adolescent tritura machinalement sa nourriture. C'était très gênant de parler de sa situation mais en même temps il était venu le voir spécialement pour ça. Et puis, Casey émanait une sorte de charisme tranquille, d'assurance mâtiné d'élégance qui donnait le sentiment que quelque soit le secret qu'on pouvait lui confier, il le garderait pour lui et s'abstiendrait de tout jugement. Alors il prit une inspiration et se lança.

- Je suis amoureux. D'un garçon de ma classe. Il m'aime aussi et je… enfin je suis bien avec lui. Heureux.

- D'accord… Et en quoi puis-je t'aider ?

- Je… comment dire… Je suis quelqu'un de … mh romantique. Très romantique. Limite niais et… ahum… innocent.

Pivoine, il risqua un œil vers son vis-à-vis essayant de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Casey le regardait dans les yeux avec un sourire encourageant et attendait calmement la suite. Kurt soupira et finit par lâcher, embarrassé.

- Je ne sais pas comment fonctionne une relation « charnelle » avec un homme. Enfin si, un peu, et pour ce que j'en sais ça en me fait pas envie. Je veux dire, je sais que je suis homo, j'en suis certain mais j'ai… peur de ce qu'implique une relation plus poussée. Pour le moment, Blaine, mon petite ami, se satisfait de baisers et de câlins mais viendra un moment où il voudra plus et… Je suis romantique, j'aime les comédies musicales et les romans à l'eau de rose et les histoires d'amour sur fond de soleil couchant et –

- Et tu as juste la trouille.

Il ne se moquait pas. Son sourire était simplement compatissant et compréhensif (et terriblement séduisant aussi) et Kurt se sentit un peu moins mal.

- Je t'ai vu l'autre jour. J'étais au Starbuck et tu es arrivé sur ta moto et ton compagnon t'as rejoins… Et tu avais l'air tellement… heureux et tellement libre et… à l'aise avec ta sexualité… Avec le fais d'en avoir une…

- Mmmh… Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre… Tu veux que je te donne de bonnes raisons de faire plaisir à ton copain ? Parce que dans ce cas je ne pense pas avoir de solution.

Il releva brusquement la tête.

- Comprends moi bien, je ne demande pas mieux que de pouvoir t'aider mais personne n'a à choisir à ta place ce que tu veux faire. Même pour ton amoureux, c'est ton corps et tes sentiments et si le sexe ne t'intéresse pas, alors ce n'est certainement pas moi qui vais te dire quoi penser et quoi faire de ta vie.

Il soupire puis continue.

- Allons Kurt regarde toi. Tu as clairement choisis d'être qui tu voulais et de ne pas céder à la pression de ceux qui voudraient que tu sois aussi hétéro qu'eux… Ne commence pas maintenant à laisser les autres choisir à ta place.

Kurt posa les coudes sur la table et appuya lourdement son visage dans les mains.

- Cependant… Si tu as juste peur de faire l'amour avec quelqu'un je peux t'aider. Te rassurer. T'informer.

Il écarta un peu les doigts et lança un long regard au motard.

- C'est joli ce que tu dis Casey. Mais dans la pratique je n'y crois pas trop. Personnes n'acceptera de vivre avec quelqu'un qui se contente de bisous. Et une chose est certaine je ne veux pas finir seul. Surtout pas. Viendra un moment où il faudra que je saute le pas… Autant pour garder la personne que j'aime près de moi que parce que… parce que… j'en aurais envie.

Ils laissèrent passer un long silence et se regardèrent mutuellement.

- Mais pour le moment tu n'as pas envie.

- Pour le moment je veux surtout ne pas avoir aussi peur. Après, c'est pas parce que j'en parle que je vais le faire tout de suite.

- Certes. Pour ça je peux sûrement t'aider à pointer ce qui t'inquiète tellement et te rassurer.

- Alors tu veux bien m'aider ?

- Evidement. Ca me paraissait clair.

Kurt échappa un soupire de soulagement et se détendit enfin.

Ils finirent leur repas tranquillement et Casey insista pour payer à la fin. Ils s'arrêtèrent boire un café et passèrent encore un peu de temps à discuter puis Casey dû partir. Kurt rentra chez lui guilleret et ne réalisa ce qui venait de se passer que le soir même.

Il avait accosté un homme qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam pour qu'il lui parle de sexe. Mmh. Il se demanda pour la première fois s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur. Pour ce qu'il en savait, Casey pouvait très bien être un pervers manipulateur et lui faire du mal.

Il revit le sourire séduisant, sentit à nouveau cette main chaude dans la sienne et se rappela son élégante discrétion dès que Kurt se sentait mal. Non. Un type pareil ne pouvait pas être un pervers.

* * *

><p><em>Mouahaha. Je suis en train de me taper (ooouh, quel joli choix de mot.) la saison 1 de Queer as Folk (US). Etant donné que j'ai déjà écris les 5 premiers chapitres, pour l'instant ça ne m'influence pas trop mais... il est possible que le ton change un tantinet au bout d'un moment. bisous!<em>

_ps: Caseeeeey 3_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Ils s'appelèrent régulièrement, une à deux fois par semaines environ, discutant de tout et de rien et les impressions de Kurt se confirmèrent petit à petit. Casey était un type bien. Il avait confessé qu'il n'était pas très fier de certaines choses qu'il avait fait même s'il restait discret sur son passé. En tout cas, il était ouvert à tous les sujets de discussion et était assez cultivé pour les tenir. Sont seul défaut, au grand désespoir de Kurt, était qu'il était un chanteur lamentable et ne connaissait absolument rien aux comédies musicales et à Lady Gaga. Navrant.

Ils se revirent une ou deux fois aussi, à l'occasion d'un café. A chaque fois qu'ils se parlaient, Casey posait brièvement la question de savoir ou en était Kurt à propos de ses interrogations mais n'insistait jamais s'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler ou s'il n'avait juste rien à dire.

Il avait de toute façon promis de l'appeler le jour ou il voudrait vraiment aborder le sujet. L'occasion se présenta plus vite qu'il ne le cru.

oOo

Blaine avait glissé son bras autour de sa taille et l'avait attiré contre lui. Kurt se laissait aller, posant la tête sur son épaule. Ils étaient dans les couloirs de la Dalton Academy et discutaient des photos affichées dans la vitrine, aux côtés de Wes et David qui les regardaient avec un petit sourire mais se contentèrent de continuer la conversation. Pourvu qu'ils restent décents et ne s'affichent pas en permanence, les Warblers et la Dalton Academy tout entière acceptaient leur relation. Il l'encourageait même dans une certaine mesure. C'était agréable et Kurt était terriblement fier de pouvoir se promener au bras de Blaine.

Lorsqu'ils durent s'écarter pour laisser un groupe d'étudiant déplacer une énorme table il se retrouva littéralement dos au mur, pressé contre le corps de son petit ami. Le pire c'est que Blaine n'en profitait même pas. S'il avait été pressant et affamé, cela aurait été bien plus facile de le repousser. Mais là, il se contentait de fermer paresseusement les yeux en sentant le souffle de Kurt dans son cou, aplatissant la main dans son dos, la cuisse collée à la sienne. D'une exaspérante retenue. Et Kurt, envahi par son parfum, le ventre ravagé par une sensation nouvelle, restait immobile et bouleversé.

Il appela Casey le jour même et lui raconta la scène. Celui-ci recueillait ses angoisses de puceau avec déférence et Kurt s'agaça de sa propre niaiserie.

- Je ne- Bon sang pourquoi est ce que ça me gène tellement ! Tous les garçons de mon âge ne rêvent que de s'envoyer en l'air et il faut que je sois si… si…

- Innocent ?

- OUI ! Raaaaaaah !

A l'autre bout du fils, Casey rigolait.

- Les autres ne le montrent pas de la même façon que toi mais ils ont tout autant la trouille. J'étais terrifié quand je suis passé à la casserole pour la première fois.

- Mais tu en avais envie !

- Toi aussi non ? Ce bouleversement, cette tension dans le ventre dont tu m'as parlé, c'était juste de l'envie. Du désir, ni plus ni moins. Tu le vois peut être pas comme ça ou bien tu ne l'envisages pas de cette manière, mais ton mec t'excites, c'est tout. T'es juste tellement pas habitué à gérer cette envie que tu paniques. En fait, t'as pas peur de faire l'amour, t'as peur d'avoir peur. Et t'as peur d'être déçu aussi et de décevoir ton copain.

C'était vrai. Infiniment vrai.

- Mais… de toute façon… Ca n'est pas le plus important, si ? Demanda t il d'une petite voix. Le sexe, ce n'est pas le plus important dans une relation, c'est l'amour. J'ai tors ? Je veux dire… c'est les sentiments et la confiance qui comptent quand on aime…

- C'est un point de vu. Même si ce n'est pas le mien.

- Oh. Et tu en penses quoi alors ?

Il resta silencieux un moment avant de répondre d'une voix décidée.

- Dis moi tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?

- Heu…

- Je préfère parler de ça face à face plutôt que par téléphone. Si on en discute chez moi ça te vas ? Je passe te chercher et je me présente à ton père si tu veux, ajouta t il devant son hésitation.

- D'accord. Je veux bien.

oOo

Kurt ne savait trop comment envisager la rencontre entre Burt et Casey mais il était certain que c'était important. Il avait déjà parlé de lui à sa famille, qui s'était inquiété d'apprendre qu'un type sortit d'on ne sait ou et plus vieux de presque dix ans acceptait de parler sexe et relations homosexuels avec lui. La discussion avait tourné au vinaigre et Kurt était entré dans une colère noire, crachant qu'ils ne connaissaient rien de lui et se permettait de le juger louche et dangereux seulement parce qu'il était gay. Que c'était du racisme ordinaire et qu'il déciderait lui-même si cela valait la peine de le connaitre ou pas, mais qu'il était hors de question qu'il coupe les ponts sur des préjugés.

Enfin, ça avait été dit avec beaucoup plus de rage, de mots blessants et de bafouilles, de larmes qui refusent de couler. Beaucoup d'angoisse refoulée aussi, de peur et aussi, quelque part, un soupçon d'espoir qu'il avait raison de croire que Casey était un type bien et qu'il pourrait vraiment l'aider.

Il avait blessé sa famille évidement et avait regretté ses paroles. Il s'était excusé, le expliquant qu'il avait peur d'être seul et que, même s'il savait qu'il était naïf, il pensait sincèrement que tout irait bien. Il en avait besoin. La conversation s'était calmé, Burt, Carole et Finn avaient tenté de ravaler leurs inquiétudes avec plus ou moins de succès.

C'est pour ça qu'il donna son adresse au motard et descendit prévenir Finn, Carole et Burt de son arrivé. Ils furent tous un peu surpris de l'annonce mais ils acceptèrent, curieux impatients et un peu méfiant à l'idée de découvrir enfin qui il était.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le vrombissement d'une moto se fit entendre et quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Burt ouvrit lui-même la porte d'entrée.

- Bonjour monsieur. Vous devez être le père de Kurt, dit le nouvel arrivant en retirant son gant et en lui tendant la main. Je m'appelle Casey Stevens.

Il avait une allure engageante et le regard franc. Ses manières étaient simples mais polies et malgré sa veste de motard et ses mains abîmées qui lui donnaient un petit air baroudeur, il avait l'attitude de quelqu'un responsable, droit et travailleur.

En somme, tout ce que Burt aimait. Il l'invita à entrer et lui présenta les autres membres de la famille. On servit un café à tout le monde et on s'installa autour de la table pour discuter un moment.

- Je me doute que la situation doit vous paraitre un peu étrange et c'est pour ça que je suis venu. Je tiens à vous rassurer sur mes intentions. Je sais précisément par quoi passe votre fils et je sais combien il peut être perturbant d'être gay à son âge. De plus il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'homosexuel dans son entourage mis a part son petit ami. Je me propose seulement de l'aider dans son parcourt et… disons de lui éviter des expériences désagréables.

- Je vois… Pardonnez-moi mais quel âge avez-vous ?

- Je vous en prie. J'ai vingt six ans. Je comprends vos réticences, je vous assure que je n'ai pas de vues sur votre fils. Je sais seulement qu'il a besoin d'aide et que j'ai les moyens de lui apporter.

- Comment ? Demanda Burt, le visage dur. Vous allez lui donner des cours d'éducation sexuelle ? Le trainer dans les bars gays ?

Kurt grommela, gêné et mit sa tête dans ses mains et Casey bu, une gorgée de son café, ricanant doucement.

- Pas exactement. D'abord je vais l'écouter. Ensuite, je vais le rassurer sur ce qu'il est et sur ce qu'il ressent parce que tous les jeunes homos l'ont éprouvé un jour. Je vais effectivement l'emmener dans un ou deux bars gays et lui apprendre comment y évoluer sans risque. De même que je vais l'emmener dans des réunions, des associations, lui faire faire ses premiers tests médicaux pour qu'il sache comment ça fonctionne. Je vais lui faire rencontrer des gens comme lui, lui permettre de découvrir une communauté ou il ne sera jamais seul.

- Mais il n'est pas seul !

Finn semblait outré qu'on puisse le sous entendre, suivit de près par Carole et dans une moindre mesure, Burt.

- Si, il l'est répondit Casey, mortellement sérieux. Il a la chance d'être entouré d'une famille compréhensive mais quelques soit les efforts que vous ferez, peut importe combien vous l'aimer, vous ne pourrez pas comprendre sa détresse quand il sera tout seul dans la chambre de son amant pour la première fois. Quand il réalisera pleinement qu'il n'aura jamais la vie normale des autres. Qu'il n'aura pas d'enfants, qu'il ne pourra pas se marier. Quand il sera fatigué d'être regardé de travers parce qu'il tient la main d'un homme, quand il aura envie hurler parce que son salaire sera moins bon que celui d'un hétéro, parce qu'il préfèrera faire une demi heure de trajet en plus pour ne pas passer parce des ruelles craignos, parce qu'il-

Il s'interrompit et prit une longue inspiration pour se calmer, le regard lourd plongé dans celui de Burt.

- Je sais que vous l'aimez, ça se voit. Mais malgré toute l'affection que vous lui portez, vous ne pouvez pas lui suffire. Parce que s'il vit tout ce dont je viens de parler –et croyez moi, il le vivra a un moment ou a un autre- vous serez encore plus impuissant que lui. Vous ne pourrez rien faire sinon vous attrister pour lui, lui répéter encore et encore que vous vous l'aimez quoi qu'il arrive. Mais vous ne pourrez pas vous mettre à sa place. Et il aura besoin de gens qui ont déjà vécu ça, besoin de voir que malgré tout on peut faire avec, être heureux, qu'on est pas obligé de vivre notre sexualité comme une tare, peut importe comment et combien de fois on nous rabaisse. Croyez-moi. Etre le seul homosexuel, peut importe qui nous entoure, c'est une forme de solitude. La solitude mène à la honte, la honte à la douleur.

Le silence s'étira, pensif pour Burt, inquiet pour Carole, dépassé pour Finn et juste horrifié pour Kurt. Casey attendait

L'interrogatoire durant encore un moment et Casey s'y plia avec beaucoup de bonne volonté, affirmant qu'il serait aussi méfiant si ça avait été son propre fils.

- Vous avez des enfants ? s'étonna Carole.

- Plus maintenant, dit-il avec sincérité.

Il hésita un moment avant de reprendre.

- J'ai eu une aventure d'un soir quand j'avais l'âge de vos fils. La jeune fille est tombée enceinte et m'a prévenu à l'accouchement. Elle ne voulait pas le garder et m'a laissé le choix entre prendre l'enfant à ma charge ou bien l'abandonner dans un orphelinat. J'ai choisis de le garder. J'ai… eu un accident quelques mois plus tard en voiture. Il n'a pas survécu.

Un silence s'étira dans la pièce seulement troublé par les murmures désolés de la famille. Malgré tout Burt était réticent à l'idée de confier son garçon à cet inconnu.

- Ecoutez, je crois vraiment que Kurt à besoin de discuter avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas de sa famille mais qui pourra quand même le comprendre. Je resterais bien avec lui ici pour en parler sous votre surveillance mais je doute qu'il ait envie d'aborder certains sujets en votre présence.

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers l'intéressé qui hocha la tête en grimaçant.

- Voilà ce que je vous propose : Je vais emmener Kurt chez moi aujourd'hui : j'habite un appartement en ville à côté de la mairie. Je vous laisse mon adresse, tous mes numéros de téléphone et mon passeport.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il tira d'une poche intérieure de son blouson un grand portefeuille dans lequel était rangé son passeport à côté de sa carte d'identité. En tout cas il avait réellement l'air d'être de bonne foi.

- Je vous le ramènerai ce soir à l'heure que vous désirez. A moins que vous désiriez l'emmener ou le ramener vous-même pour voir ou j'habite.

Dodelinant de la tête et avisant le regard suppliant de son fils, Burt finit par accepter s'il se chargeait de le transporter. Au moins pour l'aller. Kurt poussa un petit cri de joie et embrassa son père sur les joues avant de courir chercher ses affaires. Finn quant à lui trouvait Casey sympathique mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier. Conscient du regard qu'il posait sur lui, le motard lui offrir son sourire le plus rassurant… qui eu l'effet de faire rougir le quarterback.

Comme promis, Casey guida les Hummel père et fils jusque chez lui. Il rangea sa moto dans un garage privé et grimpa au cinquième étage d'un bâtiment propre et bien entretenu. L'appartement était en réalité un studio, petit mais bien aménagé. Des cartons non ouverts trainaient encore ça et là mais globalement tout était relativement rangé et propre. Burt jeta un œil sur la bibliothèque fournie, remplie autant par des livres de recettes que des romans ou des livres instructifs, hocha la tête d'un air approbateur en avisant les placards et le frigo remplit autant de choses saines que de cochonneries (que lui-même avait avalé sans ciller au même âge) et avait apprécié le léger bordel ambiant typique d'un jeune homme célibataire à la vie bien remplie. Si Casey était un pervers, alors il le cachait vraiment très bien.

Rassuré, il refusa poliment lorsque le maître des lieux lui offrit de boire quelque chose et embrassa son fils avant de les laisser tranquilles.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà Voilà, ça se précise un peu. C'était pas évident comme scène franchement. J'avais vraiment envie de coller au personnage de Burt parce que j'ai l'aime beaucoup. Je le trouve brillant dans toute sa complexité et j'espère ne pas l'avoir trahi.<em>

_Merci beaucoup de m'avoir envoyé des reviews, ça me touche beaucoup. D'ailleurs, dans l'une d'elle, une lectrice m'a dit qu'elle aimait bien Casey mais franchement, elle ne voulait pas le voir avec Kurt. Ca m'a fait rire, mais je n'expliquerais pas pourquoi._

_Bisous!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Je rame un peu sur la construction des deux prochains chapitres -ils sont écrits mais je dois encore les mettre en forme et peut être ajouter un ou deux passages. Bref tout ça pour dire que je sais pas quand va arriver la suite. Bientôt hein, mais pas d'ici demain quoi._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

Tout comme son père, Kurt déambula dans le studio, persuadé que le meilleur moyen de comprendre quelqu'un était de regarder dans quoi il vivait. L'appartement était clair, lumineux. La décoration n'était pas extravagante mais plutôt confortable. Sur un mur, des dizaines de cadres montraient des photos de Casey avec une coupe et une couleur de cheveux extrêmement variable et de tout un tas de personnes qui semblaient être ses amis. Mais personne qui semblât être de sa famille.

- Je ne vois pas de photos de ton petit ami. C'est récent entre vous ? Demanda t il, un soda à la main.

Casey referma la porte du frigo en tenant une canette de bière.

- Ce n'est pas mon petit ami. Je ne suis pas le genre à avoir de régulier ajouta t-il avec une petite moue devant le regard surpris de son invité.

- Oh. Tu… il…

- Est un amant avec qui je couche de temps en temps, oui.

- Ah.

Il s'assit au bord du lit, incertain. Finalement, Casey était-il bien la meilleure personne pour le conseiller ? Il n'avait clairement pas la même conception de la vie de couple… Du moins Kurt ne se voyait pas avoir des amants occasionnels comme ça…

- Kurt… tu n'as jamais eu d'autres petit ami n'est pas ? Tu n'es même jamais sorti avec une fille ?

- Mis à part une expérience désastreuse pour essayer de faire croire à mon père que j'étais hétéro l'année dernière, non.

- Je vois. Et mhh… je ne sais pas trop comment te demander ça mais… Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de… euh… te faire plaisir ? Seul ?

- Tu ne parles pas de faire du shopping à Zara ni d'un soin du visage à l'avocat pas vrai ?

L'autre secoua la tête en gloussant.

- Alors non. Je n'y vois pas de… enfin… je n'ai pas essayé.

Sinon de se serrer contre un de ses oreillers et de poser un bras sur sa propre taille comme l'aurait fait un amoureux endormit mais ce n'était pas le genre de choses qu'il allait avouer, même à Casey.

Celui-ci inspira légèrement et lui demanda de lui donner sa main. Silencieusement, il prit les petits doigts féminins dans les siens viriles et dispensa, du poignet jusqu'aux ongles, caresses et effleurements.

- Dis moi, qu'est ce que ça te fais ?

- Je … c'est agréable.

Oh oui ça l'était. Ô combien agréable. Sa main reposait dans la paume ouverte de Casey, qui touchait sa peau avec tendresse et sensualité. La pulpe de ses doigts glissait sur les veines de son poignet, traversait la main et épousait les articulations, créant de petits frissons qui remontaient le long du bras de Kurt pour se loger directement dans son ventre. Avisant le rougissement de l'adolescent, il le relâcha et sirota sa bière.

- Avant de vouloir faire plaisir à qui que ce soit, pourquoi tu ne commencerais pas par toi ?

- Je ne… commença-t-il à dire avec une mine aussi embarrassée que dégoutée.

- Tu as l'air de penser que le sexe, c'est quelque chose de sale.

- Non !

- Alors quoi ? j'essaye juste de comprendre ce que tu peux bien trouvé de si rébarbatif dans le faire de coucher avec quelqu'un.

- C'est… C'est… bestial.

Sous le regard effaré de Casey il lui expliqua sa vision des choses. Depuis qu'il était enfant, il voyait, lisait, entendait des histoires dans lesquelles les amoureux s'aimaient d'amour vrai et étaient capables de déplacer des montagnes pour leur aimé. Il n'y avait jamais vu aucune allusion au sexe et avait attendu avec impatience d'arriver à l'adolescence, âge ou, il l'avait comprit, les sentiments étaient les plus intenses et ou forcément, il pourrait lui-même vivre une histoire d'amour héroïque.

Et puis il était arrivé à McKinley. Les adolescents parlaient d'amour mais à la seconde où ils passaient dans le même lit, ils se désintéressaient l'un de l'autre pour aller s'ébattre ailleurs. On n'aimait pas, à l'adolescence. On tripotait, voir couchait à droite et à gauche, brisant plus son cœur qu'autre chose, mais on n'aimait pas. Sans compter que pour les échos qu'il en avait eu, on était souvent déçu. A quoi bon ? Il ne voulait pas être comme Finn dont la copine était tombée enceinte d'un autre. Il ne voulait pas être comme Britanny ou Santana qui couchaient avec tant de personnes mais qui avouaient ne pas en retirer grand-chose. Il voulait l'amour, le vrai, celui qui est héroïque et qu'on peut compléter parfois avec un rapport sexuel. Il voulait de l'amour. Il ne voulait pas une partie de jambe en l'air à la sauvette juste avant que son copain ne s'en aille pour diner à l'heure avec ses parents.

- Kurt, si le sexe est si « négligeable », alors pourquoi tant de gens le pratiquent-ils et aussi souvent d'après toi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tu es mieux placé que moi pour le dire.

Et de se tourner vers lui, curieux. Lui qui disait avoir plusieurs amants mais pas d'amoureux… pourquoi ?

Casey retira ses chaussures et remonta dans le lit, jusqu'à s'asseoir contre le mur.

- J'ai toujours fais partis de ces ado qui avaient hâte de « le » faire. Si bien que le fait que ça soit un garçon ou une fille était secondaire. Vers douze-treize ans, j'avais déjà un copain qui était comme moi et on expérimentait tous les deux des séances de tripotage dans l'intimité de nos chambres. Puis j'ai eu ma première expérience avec une fille… pas très intéressante. Puis quelques autres ont suivit, meilleures… et enfin, mon premier amant. Et là… mieux, beaucoup mieux. J'étais amoureux. Lui non. Il m'a brisé le cœur et je me suis jeté dans les bras du premier venu. Et de beaucoup d'autres qui ont suivit. Et j'étais malheureux vraiment. Et puis j'ai rencontré un type qui avait deux ans de plus que moi. Et il m'a apprit à m'aimer d'abord avant d'aimer les autres. A coucher, baiser et à faire l'amour. A expérimenter le plaisir et à ne pas en avoir honte.

Kurt avait également abandonné ses chaussures et s'était assis en tailleur face à lui, triturant le bouchon de sa bouteille pas encore convaincu.

- C'est juste ça tu sais, dit Casey en l'obligeant à lever le menton du bout des doigts. Surtout pour des homosexuels, qui ne risquent pas de se mettre en couple pour se reproduire, ni pour conclure un mariage avantageux. Les gens comme nous, ne font jamais l'amour par obligation. Mais pour la seule et unique raison que c'est bon. Tu m'as dis passer un temps infini dans ta salle de bain et ton dressing. Considère ça comme une autre façon de prendre soin de toi.

- Mais… je ne sais pas ce qu'on fait dans… ces situations.

- Ca viendra tout seul. Repense à ton petit ami ce jour là dans le couloir. A ce que tu éprouves quand il t'embrasse ou quand il te touche.

- Je ne… je ne crois pas… Ce n'est pas très… pour lui je veux dire.

- Généralement, les gens sont flattés d'apprendre que leurs amoureux pensent à eux dans cette situation. Je suis certain que Blaine en fait parti. Et de toute façon, tes fantasmes n'appartiennent qu'à toi.

Casey savait présenter les choses d'une manière qui les rendait attirantes. Ils avaient continué à discuter encore longtemps (et, chose qui l'avait définitivement rassuré sur ses intentions, il n'a jamais demandé ni même voulu donner des indications précises sur ce que Kurt pourrait faire dans l'intimité de son lit ou de sa salle de bain.) puis il l'avait ramené chez lui (et à une heure très raisonnable qui plus est. Burt allait finir par l'adorer.)

Kurt avait donc expérimenté son premier tour en moto. S'il avait trouvé sexy le fait d'en posséder et d'en conduire une, ce n'était rien à côté du fait d'être assis dessus, le chauffeur entre ses jambes et d'avoir ses propres bras enroulés autour de lui pour ne pas tomber. Il avait rougit sous son casque en constatant qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un. Puis il avait manqué de perdre l'équilibre, s'était re-concentré sur la route et avait oublié tout le reste.

Le soir, dans la chaleur de l'obscurité et bien caché sous sa couette, il avait imaginé ce que Blaine pourrait faire s'il avait été à côté de lui à ce moment là. Ses mains avaient glissé d'elles même sur sa poitrine et sons ventre et si les caresses restèrent maladroites et inachevées, elles avaient quand même eu l'avantage d'être vraiment très agréables. Et d'appuyer la vision du sexe de Casey. Le lendemain, a son réveil il eu également la surprise de constater qu'elles avaient eu un effet nouveau sur ses rêves. Un effet qui le laissa frustré mais étrangement soulagé.

* * *

><p><em>Je viens de me relire et j'avais pas conscience que c'était si ambigüe entre eux XD<em>

_Mais ça rentre dans la ligne su scénario donc ça m'arrange 8D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Je suis super touchée de l'engouement que cette fic provoque. J'ai reçu des reviews adorables qui m'encouragent vraiment. Merci, c'est trop chou!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

Kurt avait toujours laissé à Blaine le soin de prendre les devants, même s'il répondait favorablement. Par timidité principalement et par peur d'être maladroit et ridicule. Mais pour une fois il eu envie de provoquer les contacts. Ils étaient en train de travailler chez lui sur un devoir assommant, côte à côte sur le canapé du salon et peu à peu les rêves de la dernière nuit lui revinrent. Son esprit dériva et il s'imaginait prendre spontanément la main de Blaine et l'attirer à lui pour un baiser digne de celui que Casey avec échangé avec son séduisant amant l'autre fois.

- Kurt ? Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air bizarre.

- Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

- J'ai vu ça. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Il hésita un instant puis croisa le regard sincère et curieux de son petit ami et se lança.

- Est-ce que ça t'ennuie ? Que je suis aussi… coincé ?

- Hein ? Non. Pas du tout. Je comprends que tu sois gêné… Je ne suis pas beaucoup plus à l'aise que toi.

- Mais tu es plus curieux qu'inquiet à l'idée de… d'aller plus loin.

Ils avaient l'air malin à rougir comme des jeunes filles tous les deux.

- C'est vrai. Mais je ne veux te forcer à rien. Et surtout pas te presser.

Il lui répondit par un petit sourire, touché et certaines images de ses rêves se superposèrent à la réalité. Il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa, doucement. Blaine se laissa aller dans le canapé et enroula ses bras autour de Kurt, confortablement installé contre lui. Imitant les gestes que le brun avait déjà eu pour lui, il caressa sa mâchoire des lèvres, remontant sur les pommettes, baisant les paupières. Il joignit ses mains aux caresses, passant les doigts dans ses cheveux et effleura ses tempes. Lorsqu'il se recula, Blaine avait le souffle court et le regardait, l'air aussi stupéfait que troublé.

- Merci de m'attendre, offrit Kurt en réponse. Je travaille sur moi.

- De rien… De quelle manière travailles-tu ?

Blaine était presque allongé maintenant, la tête callée par un coussin sur l'accoudoir et Kurt croisa tranquillement les bras sur la poitrine du jeune homme, posant le menton dessus.

- Franchement ? J'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'intéressant.

Il lui raconta comment il avait prit contacte avec Casey et (plus ou moins) pourquoi ainsi que leur dernière conversation, dans les grandes lignes (passant sous silence l'objet de ses fantasmes et cette étrange caresse qu'il lui avait administré). Blaine émit un sifflement impressionné.

- Je ne savais pas que je déclenchais de tels questionnements chez toi. En tout cas le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que ce type est… spéciale. J'aimerais bien le rencontrer je crois, il a l'air d'être de bon conseil. En tout cas jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai pas à me plaindre, ajouta t-il, taquin.

- Je pourrais sûrement vous présenter, répondit l'autre, pivoine.

oOo

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Kurt suggéra l'idée à Casey au coup de fil suivant et celui-ci accepta avec plaisir de le rencontrer. Il était très occupé puisqu'il menait de front un job dans un restaurant de quartier et préparait en même temps l'ouverture de son propre restaurant, mais il leur promis de les rappeler plus tard quand il aurait du temps libre.

La rencontre avait été étrange mais sympathique. Blaine était venu curieux, puis stupéfait en découvrant à quoi ressemblait Casey puis un peu jaloux et un tantinet inquiet. Casey était bourré de charme et charisme, et même s'il n'avait pas l'air intéressé par l'idée de sortir avec Kurt (pas plus que Kurt ne semblait l'avoir envisagé) ils étaient quand même tous les trois conscients que les sentiments ne se contrôlaient pas et que tout ça pouvait très bien voler en éclat du jour au lendemain. Et puis ils s'étaient mis à discuter et Blaine avait été un peu rassuré. Certes Casey était séduisant et gentil et certes, Kurt était mignon et attachant. Mais ils se posaient tous deux en mentors et confidents et ne semblaient même pas effleurer l'idée de coucher ensemble un jour.

Enfin, il allait quand même garder un œil sur ce faux hétéro, on sait jamais.

Malgré tout il était facile de converser avec le motard et facile aussi de lui confier ses inquiétudes. S'il ne faisait pas aussi grand cas de sa sexualité que son petit ami, Blaine n'était pas plus expérimenté et lui aussi avait sa part de questions. Et puis, pour être honnête, lui n'avait ni père, ni mère, ni frère pour l'écouter, le conseiller et le soutenir. En dépit de la jalousie, Casey était réconfortant. Si bien qu'à la fin de la journée, ils échangèrent leur numéro et Casey leur suggéra de venir à sa pendaison de crémaillère, la semaine suivante. Ils y rencontreraient ses amis et certains de ses amants. Connaitre d'autres gens et s'ouvrir un peu au milieu homo ne pouvaient pas leur faire de mal.

Bien sûr Casey eu encore raison. La fête était plutôt intimiste mais très animée et les deux adolescents en furent le centre d'attention pendant une grande partie de la soirée. Ils rencontrèrent des gens plus ou moins à l'aise avec leur sexualité qui leurs parlèrent et répondirent volontiers à leur curiosité. C'est ainsi qu'ils apprirent que Casey était l'un des fondateurs d'une petite association qui se proposait d'aider les jeunes homosexuels ainsi que leurs parents qui ne savaient pas forcément comment s'y prendre pour les accepter et les soutenir. Les deux garçons éprouvèrent un soulagement irrationnel en rencontrant tous ces gens qui s'étaient posé les mêmes questions qu'eux auparavant.

Ils repartirent de la soirée joyeux, heureux et emportant avec eux une brassée de numéros de téléphones « au cas où. »

oOo

« J'aurais aimé avoir quelqu'un comme Casey dans mon entourage avant de venir à la Dalton. Academy, avoua Blaine.

- Moi aussi, répondit doucement Kurt.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice, comme s'ils partageaient une bonne blague et entrelacèrent leurs doigts dans la chaleur de midi, le lendemain de la fête.

Un couple de quinquagénaire à la terrasse d'un bar les suivit des yeux en fronçant les sourcils. Ils ne dirent rien, ne firent rien et les deux adolescents soutinrent leurs regards sa ciller, ni plier, déployant même des trésors d'arrogance. Inconscient de leur propre flamboyance et sans même avoir échangé un mot, ils choisirent tacitement de faire front ensemble, épaule contre épaule et de ne pas céder d'un pouce. Immobiles au milieu du trottoir et toisant le couple de l'autre côté de la rue. La victoire leur fut acquise quand l'homme détourna le regard et ils repartir main dans la main, tout auréolés de leur gloire silencieuse.

oOo

A peine rentré chez lui, Kurt composa le numéro de Casey et lui raconta, surexcité, ce qui s'était passé plus tôt. L'homme observa un silence bienveillant mais ne participa pas beaucoup la conversation.

Plus tard, Kurt apprit que le restaurant de Casey, dont les travaux n'étaient même pas terminés, avait été vandalisé le matin même et que les murs étaient couverts d'insultes homophobes taguées à la peinture rouge.

Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hop, me revoilà pour la suite! J'ai jamais écris aussi rapidement et avec autant de facilité dites donc. Ah tiens, tant que j'y suis, j'ai dessiné Casey si ça vous intéresse de le voir... Dans ma bio vous cliquez sur homepage, post du 15/06/20011 (donc actuellement le dernier posté) et zou! Vous y êtes! _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

Ce que Kurt n'avait absolument pas prévu, c'était Dave Karovsky rencontrant Casey Stevens. Blaine et lui avaient passé la matinée avec le motard, pour un copieux petit déjeuner dans un salon de thé et une séance de cinéma. Ils allaient rentrer chez eux quand Kurt reçu un appel de Mercedes qui leurs proposait de les rejoindre, elle et les autres membres des New Direction, pour le déjeuner. Kurt rechignait à les retrouver sur le parking de McKinley, craignant une rencontre désagréable et Casey mit fin à ses protestations en proposant de les déposer tous les deux en voiture. Tout au fond de lui, Kurt oscillait entre le désir sincère que tout se passe bien et une curiosité presque morbide à l'idée qu'un de ses anciens persécuteurs l'aperçoivent, heureux et épanouis au bras de son petit ami et accompagné d'un homme aussi charismatique.

oOo

Et comme c'était la sortie de cours, que plus de la moitié des adolescents scolarisés dans cette école possédaient une voiture et que Karovsky faisait partis de ceux là, il les vit.

D'abord, Dave reconnu le groupe des New Direction et les observa un instant, par habitude. Puis il aperçu la chevelure sombre et bouclée de Blaine et enfin son regard accrocha la silhouette de Kurt. Il marcha vers eux, le sang bouillant déjà dans ses veines d'une fureur à peine contenue et s'apprêta à les hélé quand sa route fut barrée.

Ils étaient à plus d'une dizaine de mètres du groupe et la plupart de ses membres lui tournaient le dos. Et le type qui s'était interposé était du genre grand. Et impressionnant bien qu'il n'ait pas sa carrure. Et beau. Enfin pas vraiment beau comme un mannequin mais attirant. Et sa voix était riche, suave et dure.

- Tu dois être Dave.

Il fut incapable de répondre ou d'agir. Même quand le type se présenta comme un ami d'Hummel et lui tendit sa main à serrer. Il ne réussit qu'à se ratatiner sur lui-même quand il lui adressa un sourire amusé et un brin inquiétant, quand il lui tourna le dos et lui lança une dernière œillade par-dessus son épaule, lourde de beaucoup trop de sous entendus.

oOo

Casey salua brièvement les New Direction mais ne s'attarda pas. Kurt se retourna juste à temps pour voir la voiture de Karovsky s'éloigner rapidement et ne su s'il en était soulagé ou déçu.

oOo

Quelques jours plus tard Dave retrouvait, glissé entre les fentes de son casier, un petit papier anonyme sur lequel était seulement écrit un numéro de téléphone. Au début il cru à une blague, puis à une admiratrice, ou une fille qui voulait frimer auprès de ses copines en se tapant un joueur de foot. Après tout, même s'il n'était pas Finn Hudson ou Sam Evans, il avait un certain succès.

Par curiosité il sortit son portable, composa le numéro et appela. Alors qu'il s'attendant à une voix fluette et féminine c'est une voix d'homme qui répondit. Une voix riche et profonde.

- Oui ? Allo ?

Il raccrocha brutalement, mortifié, en proie à la panique. Evidement il avait reconnu la voix de cet homme si séduisant de l'autre jour, ce Casey Stevens. Mais qui c'était ce type ? Hummel lui avait parlé de lui ? Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ? Se venger ? Ou alors, lui « parler » comme son abrutit de petit copain ? Merde, la tarlouze lui avait filé son numéro ! Peut être… Peut être qu'il lui plaisait ? Est-ce que ça se voyait sur son visage qu'il était… qu'il aimait…

Son téléphone vibra dans sa main, coupant court à ses interrogations. Sur l'écran s'affichait le numéro qu'il avait composé quelques secondes plus tôt. La main tremblante et le visage blême, il décrocha.

- Dave je suppose ?

Un pathétique bruit de gorge lui échappa pour toute réponse.

- C'est bien ce qui me semblait. Eh bien, comme ça j'ai ton numéro. Je te rappellerais. Bonne journée.

Et il raccrocha. Et Dave angoissa. Toute la journée. Une bonne part de la nuit. Et le lendemain jusqu'au soir, quand le numéro s'afficha à nouveau.

- Bonsoir.

- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?

- Juste discuter.

- Je ne veux pas vous parlez.

- Pourquoi, tu as peur que je t'agresse ? C'est pas mon rayon ça, c'est plutôt le tien.

- Alors c'est ça ? Vous voulez une vengeance ? Me faire payer ce que j'ai fais à Hummel ?

- Donc tu reconnais que tu lui as fais du mal.

- Je- Je… Je ne…

- Ca me suffit. A la prochaine, Dave.

Ce typer était sûrement l'homme le plus bizarre qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Ca lui faisait un peu peur, mais il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il pouvait y faire. Peut être que c'était juste une démonstration de force, genre « je sais qui tu es, où tu vis, blablabla » Peut être qu'au fond le gars essayait juste de l'impressionner. Il s'avait ce que c'était après tout. Voilà, cette façon de lui parler et de prononcer son nom c'était juste pour l'impressionner. Et fallait pas y voir d'autres raisons.

oOo

La bonne blague, bien sûr qu'il fallait y voir d'autres raisons ! Surtout quand le mec rappelait deux jours plus tard, pour l'inviter à boire un verre !

Ah l'horreur. C'était le truc le plus humiliant et le plus flippant qu'il ait jamais vécu. Evidement il l'avait envoyé se faire foutre – il était pas fêlé au point d'accepter quand même. Il n'osait pas trop imaginer ce qu'un type pareil voulait faire avec lui. Bon, il avait pas vraiment la gueule d'une tapette, mais il en était sûrement une, si c'était un pote d'Hummel.

Chier.

oOo

Il ruminait ça en s'entrainant sur le terrain de foot, seul après les cours. Il fronça le nez en s'apercevant que la nuit était tombée et commença à ramasser ses affaires. Un élan de panique emballa son cœur quand il reconnu la silhouette du type dans la lumière du stade. Bon sang, l'un d'eux avait vu trop de films d'horreur parce que apparaitre à contre jour comme ça, seul et en pleine nuit, c'était glauque.

Néanmoins, si on voulait être honnête, le mec avait la classe. Et il était beau surtout. Enfin pas beau-beau parce que qu'il avait des défauts hein, mais bien quand même. Canon.

Grand, mince, avec des muscles secs et durs et des épaules larges. Les cheveux longs, comme une coupe qu'on à trop laisser pousser dont les pointes balayent la nuque et la frange agace les cils. Mâchoire marquée, nez droit. Des yeux petits et enfoncés et une peau un peu mate avec cette coloration un peu plus prononcée là ou elle devait plus fine. Des lèvres minces, une grande bouche et des sourcils très noirs, bas sur les yeux qui barraient sont visage d'une drôle de façon, lui donnant un air dangereux. Et des rides très légères au coin des yeux et entre les sourcils. Tout le contraire d'Hummel en fait.

Le type approcha avec nonchalance, comme s'il se promenait et vint se poser devant lui. Cette fois, Dave était prêt et il soutint son regard, silencieux.

Avisant les affaires qui l'encombraient, le type lui prit sans rien dire un sac qu'il jeta sur son épaule et un autre qu'il garda dans la main. D'un geste du menton, il l'invita en quelques mots à le suivre et se dirigea vers la réserve pour y ranger les ballons. Le footballeur le suivit, méfiant et finit par craquer quand ils atteignirent les vestiaires.

- Bon, qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? demanda-t-il en larguant son sac sur le banc.

- Discuter, je te l'ai déjà dit, répondit l'autre en s'asseyant.

- De quoi ?

- De toi.

De plus en plus bizarre. Et pas rassurant franchement.

- Qu'est ce que vous a dit Hummel ?

- Oh pas grand-chose, soupira t il. Juste qu'il était parti de McKinley parce qu'il ne s'y sentait pas bien et qu'il se prenait régulièrement la tête avec certaines personnes. J'ai eu du mal à lui faire cracher le morceau mais il a finit par me donner ton nom.

- Alors pourquoi vous voulez me parler, bordel ?

- Parce que tu m'intéresses.

Oh merde. Il avait raison, ce mec était une tapette et il lui courait après.

- Je vais pas te manger tu sais.

- Pourquoi je vous croirais ? Vous pourriez bien être un pervers, surtout vu comment vous essayez de me « parler ».

Le type leva les yeux au ciel, grommelant que les américains étaient décidément bien prudes et qu'il devait vraiment avoir une sale gueule pour que tout le monde soit persuadé qu'il était dangereux. Dave lui dit qu'il était fêlé. Il rit.

- Bon, autant en finir tout de suite. Qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir ?

- Tu es gay.

Ca n'était pas une question pourtant Dave tenta de nier, blême. L'autre restait neutre le regarda bafouiller et s'enfoncer lui-même sans rien dire.

- Kurt ne m'a pas raconté grand-chose mais après notre dernière rencontre, je me suis renseigné sur toi. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris tu n'es pas très tendre envers l'homosexualité.

- Et alors ?

- Alors ça me contrarie. D'abord parce que je sais que c'est à cause de toi que Kurt a changé d'école et que je trouve ça inadmissible, ensuite parce que vu tes propres préférences c'est regrettable et enfin parce que je suis moi-même homo et idéaliste et que j'aime l'idée que je pourrais te faire changer d'avis. Où au moins te calmer.

Soudain très fatigué, Dave croisa les bras et s'appuya contre les casiers. Stevens jouait avec ses nerfs et il se sentait incapable de composer avec la peur qui lui broyait les entrailles.

- Putain mais foutez moi la paix, gémit il en se passant une main sur le visage. Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Je lui parlerais plus si c'est ce que vous voulez, ni à lui ni aux autres tant que vous me laissez tranquille.

- Nan, trop facile.

Il releva la tête avec un air tellement perdu et tellement malheureux que son vis-à-vis sembla éprouver un élan de pitié ou de compassion a son égard.

- Tu es gay, reprend t il plus doucement, et tu veux pas l'être. Et t'as l'air de croire que plus tu joueras les sales cons homophobes moins tu seras gay.

- Arrêtez. Je suis pas… je le suis pas.

- Peut être, peut être pas. En tout cas, tu es attiré par les hommes actuellement. Les femmes aussi ou juste les hommes ?

Il pinça les lèvres et secoua la tête, refusant de répondre.

- Mh… T'as pas tellement d'option tu sais. Soit tu fais avec, tu vis ta sexualité peinard dans ton coin –t'es pas obligé de gueuler partout que tu préfères les-

- La ferme !

- … Soit tu t'obstines à la jouer hétéro. Ce qui te rendra obligatoirement malheureux, parce que ne pas baiser c'est pas drôle, mais être mal baisé crois moi c'est l'enfer. Et casser du pédé n'y changera rien. Surtout qu'un jour tu pourrais tomber sur un pédé d'une autre trempe que la mienne ou celle de Kurt et qui répondra violement à la moindre attaque. Et en plus d'être mal baisé, tu joueras avec ta vie et t'auras encore plus l'air d'un con.

Il refusa de répondre, encore. Le silence s'étirait pendant lequel, même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte, il avait l'air d'un enfant terrifié.

Finalement, Casey se leva en lissant les plis de son pantalon sur ses cuisses et tapota ses poches pour retrouver son porte feuille, duquel il tira une petite carte.

- Normalement tu as déjà mon numéro mais je te le redonne. En plus y'a mon adresse, dit il en lui tendant. Je ne peux pas prendre de décision à ta place mais si t'en envie d'en discuter ou même de parler d'autre chose, appelle-moi. Je t'assure que je suis pas un pervers et que j'ai pas l'intention de te faire du mal. Par contre t'as pas l'air d'être entouré comme tu en aurais besoin alors… je peux t'aider, peut être.

Il remonta la fermeture éclaire de son blouson et fourra les mains dans ses poches en adressant un petit sourire à l'adolescent. Pour la première fois, il ne lui parut pas menaçant, juste un peu étrange et un peu… stable. Solide peut être. Il le regarda ouvrir la porte et se retourner sur le seuil.

- Eh au fait… Arrête d'agresser les autres, Kurt en tête. Ça n'arrange rien, ni pour toi, ni pour eux. Ca se voit pas sur ta tronche, tes préférences, et c'est pas parce que tu repousses tout le monde et que tu leur fais peur qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent de rien. C'est juste parce qu'ils ne se posent pas la question.

* * *

><p><em>Hiiiiiiiii! Désolé, mais j'aime tellement ce personnage, c'est pas rationnel. Ces personnages d'ailleurs, Dave comme Casey. Je béni cent fois les scénaristes d'avoir créer le premier parce qu'il est tellement <span>réaliste<span>! Et j'ai aimé que son homophobie ne soit pas le résultat de son éducation mais plus un mélange combiné de la société dans laquelle il a grandit et de sa volonté farouche de s'intégré._

_Ah, j'ai hate de vous montrer le prochain chapitre!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Voilà, on se penche un peu plus sur les pensées de Dave. J'ai bien aimé écrire cette partie, vraiment. J'espère que ça vous semblera coller au personnage et ne pas trahir la série (ce qui me contrarierait très beaucoup. Quand même.) Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>

A peine rentré chez lui, Dave jeta la carte dans la corbeille de sa chambre et se précipita dans la salle de bain pour prendre une longue douche. Ainsi, il pouvait se lover dans la chaleur, laisser les gouttes frapper son visage crispé, oublier le son de sa respiration chevrotante dans le martèlement de l'eau sur les parois de verre.

Doucement, il se détendit. Assis par terre, il leva les yeux au plafond, respirant l'atmosphère lourde et repensa à la rencontre un brin surréaliste qu'il venait de faire.

Casey Stevens. Ce type n'avait pas l'air réel. Trop beau, trop sûr, trop solide. Attirant. Inaccessible. Dave sentit une pointe de jalousie enfler dans sa poitrine. De la jalousie et, plus loin, plus profondément, une minuscule dose d'espoir. Il affirmait être homo. Le revendiquait de toute sa hauteur, de toute sa classe. Et pourtant, impossible de le traiter de folle. Impossible de douter de sa virilité ni de sa force.

C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait une telle image de l'homosexualité. Lui, tout ce qu'il avait toujours connu, c'était les drag-queens, les folles et Kurt Hummel. Des êtres adeptes de paillettes et de satin, de Gloria Gaynor et d'Autant en Emporte le Vent. Des gens exubérants et efféminés d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Il ne pouvait pas être gay, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas être comme ça. Parce que ces gens là ne jouaient pas de rôle, pas vrai ? Ils se contentaient d'assumer ce qu'ils étaient. Or lui était différent d'eux. Il aimait les jeans et les vêtements sobres, le sport, AC/DC et les Rolling Stone. Il aimait être discret sur sa vie privé. Il détestait quand ses amis s'invitaient à l'improviste chez lui, comment pourrait il supporter d'étaler sa vie sexuelle en public ? Alors si pour être gay, il fallait être fana de mode et agir comme… une nana, il ne pouvait pas être gay. Il n'était pas une fille manquée merde !

Et être comme ce Warbler n'était pas envisageable non plus. Certes, il était plus sobre que les autres, mais non, ils n'avaient rien en commun. Anderson était en quelques sortes protégé par le fait qu'il plaisait. Concrètement il cumulait assez de « bons points » pour s'en sortir : il était intelligent, séduisant, héritier d'une famille aisée, sociable, drôle et appelé à faire partit d'une certaine élite une fois entré dans la vie active. Il était de ce genre de personnes à qui on « pardonnait » d'être homosexuelles parce qu'elles étaient utiles à la communauté.

Dave n'avait rien de tout ça. Certes il était un joueur de foot relativement doué. Dans une petite sphère pas très importante comme celle du lycée il faisait partit du haut du panier mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusions sur son avenir. Ses notes n'avaient rien d'exceptionnelles par exemple, hormis des facilités dans les langues étrangères. Il n'était pas laid mais pas séduisant non plus, pas plus intelligent ni ambitieux qu'un autre. Sa famille, sans être pauvres, n'était pas particulièrement riche, ni noble et il ne faisait en aucun cas partit de la haute société. De toute façon, il n'était pas sociable et n'aspirait pas à l'être. Il était même plutôt renfermé. Il ne désirait qu'une petite vie tranquille, avec un métier correcte, quelques amis sincères et une famille plus souvent heureuse que malheureuse.

Surtout une famille. Il voulait des enfants. Quelqu'un qui l'aime, qu'il pourrait épouser. A qui il pourrait tenir la main dans la rue, emmener danser ou au restaurant. Et d'après ses sources on ne pouvait pas vivre ça avec un homme.

Alors ce Stevens cassait tous ses repères, toutes ses certitudes. Est-ce que c'était possible ? D'être gay et virile ? D'être gay et discret ?

D'être gay et heureux ?

oOo

A table, il bouda son assiette, préoccupé. Sa mère, petite femme ronde et toujours calme posa sur lui le même regard inquiet qu'elle lui adressait maintenant depuis plusieurs mois. Son père avait sensiblement le même et ils éprouvaient tous deux le sentiment d'être égarés et de ne savoir que faire pour comprendre et aider leur fils. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait comprit pourquoi il était devenu si violent et colérique il y a quelques mois. Encore qu'à la maison, il se contentait de brusques accès de colère ou d'impatience permanente. Ils savaient que c'était les signes d'une souffrance intérieure mais ils n'arrivaient pas à savoir quoi et ça les torturaient d'être si impuissants face à leur fils qui avaient pourtant été si joyeux et si a affectueux un peu auparavant. Maintenant, Dave s'en prenait aux plus faibles que lui, était agressif et de plus ne plus solitaire.

Ils avaient bien sûr essayé de lui parler, mais il avait feint de ne pas comprendre et avait fini par s'énerver face à leur insistance.

Chagrinés, ils le laissèrent quitter la table et filer s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

oOo

Dave rêva de Casey et de cette parodie de baiser qu'il avait infligé à Hummel. De toutes les erreurs qu'il avait fait, c'était celle qu'il regrettait le plus. Il n'était même pas réellement attiré par lui. C'était juste… Comme si le chanteur lui avait prit tous les mots qui auraient pu exprimer sa souffrance et qu'il ne lui avait plus resté que ça pour dire, dire combien il avait mal et comme il avait peur.

Kurt Hummel affichait ses choix et ses goûts, sa personnalité avec tant de naturel, tant de facilité, tant de bravoure… que Dave en avait été écœuré de jalousie. Kurt Hummel était libre, quoiqu'on lui dise, parce qu'il savait ce qu'il était et qu'il en était fier. Le voir était devenu une torture, parce que Dave ne serait jamais comme ça et il s'était vengé en le faisant souffrir autant qu'il souffrait. Bêtement.

Si seulement il ne l'avait pas suivit ce jour là dans les vestiaires ! En se rebellant, il l'avait acculé et il ne savait plus comment lui dire qu'il n'était pas la grosse brute qu'il avait décrite. Que ce n'était pas lui.

« _Je suis comme toi._ _Je suis comme toi et j'ai peur et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui me comprenne. Ne m'en veut pas. Ne me déteste pas, je le fais bien assez pour deux._ »

Il n'avait pas trouvé les mots et sur un coup de tête l'avait embrassé. Parce que ça se résumait à ça non ? La source de tous ses problèmes, de tous leurs problèmes c'était cette envie dévorante d'embrasser des lèvres d'homme.

Evidemment, Kurt avait été choqué et n'avait pas comprit. Et maintenant Dave avait deux fois plus peur et se sentait deux fois plus seul. Parce que le seul ami potentiel qui aurait pu le comprendre, il l'avait brutalisé une fois de trop.

Alors quitte à se faire détester… Après ce qu'il avait fait, le seul moyen pour qu'Hummel ne se venge pas en criant partout qu'il l'avait embrassé, c'était de lui faire assez peur pour qu'il se taise.

oOo

Le lendemain à McKinley, Azimio le salua avec un grand sourire et brandit ce qui s'avéra être un test d'anglais.

- B+ mon pote ! Avec ça je vais l'avoir, ma bourse d'étude pour l'année prochaine !

On pouvait lui reprocher plein de chose, mais pas d'être un crétin profond. Enfin, pas scolairement parlant en tout cas. Et mis à part son homophobie viscérale et sa tendance à sauter à la gorge de tout le monde, il était plutôt sympa comme type.

Ce qui les avait lié et c'était malheureux à dire, c'est qu'il était le seul à avoir accepté pleinement la violence interne de Dave. Sans broncher, sans l'interroger, sans compromis. Il ne l'avait jamais obligé à dire quoique ce soit. Et quand il sentait que pour une raison ou une autre, Dave était à deux doigts de craquer, il le trainait jusqu'à une salle de sport, n'importe laquelle pourvu qu'ils s'épuisent tous les deux. Ou, quand ils n'avaient ni le temps ni les moyens il détournait son attention, souvent au détriment du Glee Club. Il n'était pas un type très tolérant mais il savait gérer les situations de crises. Et Dave était perpétuellement en crise. Azimio était sa soupape de décompression en quelques sortes.

Ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'aux prochains cours et croisèrent les membres du Glee Club qui étaient tous en train de s'agiter autour de partitions comme une volée de moineaux sur des miettes de pain. Azimio grogna mais Dave le tira par le coude.

« Laisse. C'est juste de la musique. »

Il tenta d'ignorer le sourcil haut levé de son ami et fila tête baissée jusqu'à sa classe. Pas grave. Ils avaient sport avec les bizuts l'heure suivante, ça le distraira.

Balle au prisonnier.

oOo

En revenant de son cours de sport, dans les vestiaires, il se surprit à faire deux choses : lorgner la silhouette de Sam Evans et tenter de la comparer à celle de Casey Stevens.

Et il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus embarrassant des deux.

Stevens l'obsédait. Sa présence, ses mots, son attitude. Il avait été le premier et l'unique jusqu'à maintenant à le regarder sans aversion tout en sachant son secret.

Non c'est vrai, il y avait eu le petit ami de Kurt Hummel aussi. Mais la situation… comme ça en public… Alors que Casey avait respecté ses angoisses, réalisa-t-il. Ils s'étaient rencontrés en public aussi, et il savait déjà qui il était et quelle catastrophe cela serait pour lui si ça se savait. Et il avait quand même choisit de le confronter au téléphone ou en privé. Il se sentit d'un coup tellement léger et joyeux qu'il aurait pu se mettre à chanter.

Dave s'était préparé à tout faire pour pouvoir garder son secret. Il pensait qu'on le ferait chanter, qu'on le menacerait. Que le nouvel ami de Kurt pousserait celui-ci à se venger. Il n'en était rien. L'un comme l'autre le laisseraient en paix, malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait. Et si ce n'était pas pour lui faire payer alors pourquoi Casey tenait il a se point à lui parler… ?

Peut être allait il récupérer cette carte finalement.

* * *

><p><em>Le chapitre suivant portera beaucoup sur Casey. Son parcours, sa vie, sa famille... Et sera plus long que ceux que vous avez eu jusqu'à maintenant. Il est en grande partie écrit mais il a besoin d'une sérieuse mise en forme et d'une correction attentive parce que y'a tellement d'éléments que ça peut être confus. C'est pour ça que je vais sans doute mettre un peu de temps à poster surtout compte tenu du fait que je n'ai toujours pas de bêta. D'ailleurs, si y'a un volontaire dans la salle... Ne serait ce que pour me pointer les endroits ou ce n'est pas très clair, ça ne serait pas du luxe. Bref.<em>

_A bientôt!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**/!\ATTENTION/!\**_

_Je ne ferai pas ça souvent mais il est important que vous lisiez ceci avant l'aller plus loin._

**_CECI EST UN CHAPITRE DUR_**

_Il fait** mention de torture physiques et mentales d'une dépression, d'une tentative de suicide, d'une personne abandonnée par les siens**. J'ai spécialement changé le rating de cette histoire pour ce chapitre, qui sera le seul de cet acabit._

_J'ai longtemps hésité avant de le mettre et surtout de le mettre sous cette forme, parce que ce que vous allez lire, les pratiques qui sont infligées au personnage existent et ont encore lieu à l'heure actuelle. J'aurais aimé avoir des références à donner et pouvoir m'appuyer sur de réels articles et ouvrages mais j'ai eu un mal de chien à trouver des témoignages._

_ Pour cité quelques exemples que vous retrouverez plus ou moins facilement, vous pourrez, en ce qui concerne les traitements médicaux, voir ou revoir l'_épisode 20 de la 6eme saison de Docteur House_. De même, la _Série Queer as Folk (US)_ traite des groupes de paroles ex-gay dans les _épisodes 12, 13 et 14 de la saison un_. (d'ailleurs, les fans de la série reconnaîtront les deux associations dont il est fait mention à un certain moment.)_

_La Depo Povera existe et son utilisation est véridique même s'il me semble qu'elle n'est plus (beaucoup) utilisée maintenant. De même pour les anaphrodisiaques._

_Je ne sais pas si on a réellement infligé la totalité des traitements que j'ai cité à la même personne, comme je l'ai raconté ici. Et si c'est le cas, je ne sais pas si on peut réellement en sortir indemne. Ce n'était pas vraiment le but de ce chapitre, ni même de cette fic. _

_Vous l'aurez compris, si j'écris aujourd'hui c'est en partie pour jouer avec l'univers de Glee et le couple de Blaine et Kurt, mais surtout pour militer à ma façon. Heureusement, les gens deviennent de plus en plus tolérants face à la différence mais il y a encore un long chemin à faire. Je regrette qu'on ne sensibilise pas plus les jeunes enfants. Les associations font beaucoup pour ouvrir les yeux des adultes mais il me semble qu'éduqué les jeunes le plus tôt possible serait une solution efficace. Je sais que les gens qui circulent sur les sites de fanfics viennent de milieux très différents et surtout d'âges différents. j'espère qu'à mon échelle je peux intéresser les lecteurs à ce qui se passe dans le monde et leur donner envie de faire bouger les choses._

_Ce que je raconte là dessous, n'importe qui pourrait le vivre. Des Kurt Hummel, malmenés parce qu'ils aiment différemment, des Dave Karofsky terrifiés à l'idée de souffrir et de ne pas avoir de vie "normale", des Casey Stevens prêt à tout pour ne pas perdre ce qu'ils ont et ceux qu'ils aiment. Je pense à eux tous quand j'écris et c'est pour eux que je le fais._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>

Casey ne le rappela pas. Clairement, c'était son tour d'agir s'il voulait des réponses. Pas de problème, il pouvait jouer à ça lui aussi.

Dave attendit le cuisinier en bas de son immeuble, appuyé contre le mur à côté de la porte. Lorsque celui-ci l'aperçu, son visage se fendit d'un sourire victorieux et éblouissant.

- Ça fait longtemps que tu attends ?

- Quelques minutes.

- Comment t'as su à quelle heure je finissais de bosser ?

- Moi aussi je peux poser des questions, répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Ils s'observèrent avec une lueur de défi dans l'œil, souriants. L'un comme l'autre s'amusait. Maintenant que Dave n'agissait plus comme une bête traquée… peut être allaient ils pouvoir jouer un peu.

- Bon maintenant que tu as fait le déplacement, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Hé attends, c'est toi qui m'a tenu la jambe pour pouvoir discuter avec moi, débrouille toi !

L'autre éclata de rire, puis sortit ses clefs.

- Allez viens, je t'offre à boire.

oOo

Casey avait eu la chance de trouver un appartement dans ses moyens pourvu d'une petite terrasse. Pas exceptionnellement grande, mais assez pour pouvoir y installer deux fauteuils et une table sans être serré. L'avantage c'était que l'exposition au soleil était délicieuse, la vue du cinquième étage très belle et lorsqu'on recevait des invités un peu spéciaux, ça mettait à l'aise.

Pour preuve, l'adolescent qui l'avait suivit dans les étages avec un pointe de méfiance malgré tout se lovait dans la chaleur de fin d'après-midi avec un sourire flou. Il avait abandonné sa veste sur le dossier d'une chaise à l'intérieur et ses bras nu chauffaient doucement pendant qu'il fermait les yeux.

- Tiens, dit Casey en lui tendant une canette de soda et en s'installant à côté de lui. Qu'est ce qui t'as décidé à venir, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

- Franchement, répondit-il, je sais pas.

Il lui adressa un regard curieux, comme pour lui demander s'il avait eu tord, auquel l'autre répondit par un sourire rassurant. Posant les coudes sur ses genoux, il joua machinalement avec sa canette, sans plus oser regarder son hôte. Le silence s'installa jusqu'à ce qu'il soupire et pose la question qui le rongeait depuis tellement longtemps.

- Comment tu fais pour gérer _ça_ ?

- Le fait que je suis gay ?

- Hum.

- Ça n'a pas été facile. Ca ne l'est pas toujours. J'ai toujours su que j'avais une sexualité « ambigüe ». Quelque part, j'ai été plus chanceux que toi parce que je n'ai eu aucun mal à envisager le fait d'être différent. A mes yeux, le plus dur n'a pas été d'accepter que ce que j'étais, ni même de l'afficher mais ça a été d'arrêter de me considérer comme une victime légitime. D'arrêter de croire qu'on avait le droit de me faire du mal parce que je n'étais pas comme les autres. C'est assez facile d'y croire quand on nous dit qu'on n'est pas normal. D'en arriver à estimer que puisqu'on est différent et puisqu'on le revendique, il est normal qu'on nous agresse dans la rue et qu'on nous rejette. Qu'au fond nous sommes des provocateurs qui méritons ce qui nous arrive.

- Et qu'est ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?

- J'ai pas choisis d'être gay. Comme d'autres n'ont pas choisis d'être noirs, juifs ou arabes. Pourquoi est ce que moi, en tant que défenseur des droits de l'homme, je trouverais inadmissible toute forme de racisme envers les autres et que j'acceptais celles qui sont tournées contre moi ? A partir du moment où j'ai cessé de croire que j'avais moins de droits que les autres, je me suis senti libre.

- Et dans la pratique, ça donnait quoi ?

- Beaucoup, beaucoup de démarches judiciaires et politiques. Beaucoup de manifestations, beaucoup de temps à expliquer, discuter, échanger. Beaucoup de temps à casser une image et à en former une autre. Beaucoup d'énergie pour faire valoir les droits qui sont les miens.

- Vaste programme.

- Je te le fais pas dire. C'était épuisant, de se battre tout seul contre le monde entier, surtout que j'avais à peine vingt-et-un ans. C'est pour ça que je me suis inscris dans une association bénévole. Mais j'ai été vite déçu.

- Pourquoi ?

- Cette association avait surtout pour but d'aider les jeunes adolescents de ton âge à se démener avec leur sexualité. Elle fournissait capotes, médecins, psys, mais n'était pas assez développée pour gérer des adultes et leurs… train de vie. Ce que je veux dire, reprit-il sous le regard interrogateur du garçon, c'est que ces gens essayaient désespérément de faire croire aux ados qu'ils pouvaient avoir une vie normale : se marier, avoir des enfants, un chien et une hypothèque…

- Et ce n'est pas le cas ? demanda Dave en s'agitant inconfortablement.

- Si ça l'est. C'est difficile mais ça l'est. Le seul problème c'est que ma façon de vivre donnait une « mauvaise image » de l'homosexualité qui selon eux desservait leur travail. Ils m'ont demandé de changé et quand j'ai refusé, m'ont demandé de partir. Ce que j'ai fais.

Il soupira sous le regard curieux. Evidement, quel pouvait être ce mode de vie gay que même des gays critiquaient ?

- Je ne voulais pas de la vie qu'ils promettaient. Je voulais baiser jusqu'à en perdre la raison, boire comme un trou, danser toutes les nuits. Ca m'est arrivé d'être tellement déchiré que je finissais par dormir dans la rue, je me suis drogué, j'ai couché avec des types dont je ne connaissais même pas le nom… A leurs yeux ça faisait de moi quelqu'un de pas fréquentable.

- Faut reconnaitre que dis comme ça…

- C'est vrai dit comme ça. Mais si je voulais me décrire autrement, je pourrais dire sans mentir que je n'ai jamais raté un jour de boulot et que j'ai toujours payé mes factures en temps et en heure. Que j'ai toujours été poli et respectueux, n'ai jamais frappé personne qui ne m'ait attaqué en premier, ai toujours mis des capotes et fait des tests médicaux régulièrement. Rien volé, ni détruit sous l'effet de substance. Je n'ai jamais violé personne. Mes proches ont toujours pu compter sur moi, peut importe combien j'étais déchiré.

« En fait » conclut il en buvant une gorgée « Je suis un type bien plus fiable que certains hétéros et gays bien pensants. »

oOo

- Et maintenant ? Tu vis toujours la même vie ?

- Je me suis assagi. Je bois moins, je sors moins en boite et je ne me drogue plus.

- Et… pour tes…

- Amants ? Ils sont moins nombreux mais bien présents. Toujours pas de compagnon fixe, si c'est la question que tu te pose. Ni de chien d'ailleurs et certainement pas d'enfants. Et surtout pas de maison.

- Qu'est ce qui te rebute tellement à l'idée d'avoir une vie…

- Normale ?

- Conventionnelle.

Silence. Il tenta de dissimuler l'éclat de peine qui hanta son regard et aurait presque réussit si sa bouche ne s'était pas tordue en un pli infime mais amer et si sa voix ne s'était pas un peu voilée.

- Ce n'est pas pour moi. J'ai eu un enfant que j'ai perdu, aimé sans jamais qu'on m'aime et je ne vois pas ce que je ferais d'une maison.

Il sembla se rappeler à qui il parlait et il ajouae avec une lueur d'excuse et une touche d'auto dérision :

- Et puis, je suis allergique aux chiens.

oOo

Dave s'était attendu à ce que Casey soit une créature mystérieuse, qu'il colle à son allure si _cool _de grand brun ténébreux.

Pas du tout. Il était même plutôt bavard et s'il restait pudique sur ses sentiments, il n'avait honte d'aucun moment de sa vie. Il lui raconta volontiers tout son parcours.

Il avait une famille. Un père, une mère, un frère d'un an plus vieux. Ils l'aimaient et ils s'aimaient. Tous les ans, ils partaient en vacance tous les quatre en Louisiane, chez ses grands parents maternels et à douze ans, on lui offrit une gerbille, faute d'un chien. Il adorait son frère, littéralement. Lui vouait une admiration féroce et trainait dans ses jambes à longueur de temps. Ils aimaient tous les deux les sports de combats, surtout ceux avec des épées. Son père était aimant et jovial, sa mère drôle et têtue. Il avait vécu auprès d'eux une vie très heureuse. Quand à dix-sept ans, une fille de sa classe avait qui il avait couché était tombée enceinte et lui avait confié l'enfant, ils l'avaient tous soutenu et l'avaient beaucoup aidés quand l'enfant était mort huit mois plus tard, dans son accident de voiture.

Et puis un peu avant d'avoir vingt ans il leur avait annoncé qu'il était gay.

D'abord, ils s'étaient tous rebellés contre l'idée, cherchant des excuses, des explications, affirmant que c'était une passade. Et s'étaient tous résignés. Et au bout de quelques mois, son père le premier lui avait avoué qu'il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Qu'il aimait son fils oui, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas aimer un déviant. C'était au dessus de ses forces, de ses convictions. Avec douceur et affection, il lui avait proposé de rencontrer des médecins pour le soigner. Casey qui avait été si fier, si orgueilleux, accepta, par amour pour sa famille.

Au début, Je n'avais que des réunions, tous les deux jours, avec des groupes de paroles « ex-gay » et un médecin-psychologue. Pour eux tous, le fais que j'ai déjà eu des relations sexuelles avec des femmes prouvaient que j'étais un véritable hétéro. Ils disaient que ma « déviance » était due à la grossesse cachée d'une de mes ex et à la mort de l'enfant ensuite, comme un traumatisme qui m'aurait fait rejeter toute forme d'hétérosexualité et adopter une sorte de castration volontaire.

Dans son attitude toute entière semblait résonner un fond de révolte à ces propos. Elle était d'ailleurs communicative puisque l'indignation grondait également dans les veines de Dave, lequel en était plus que surprit. Une part de lui espérait vraiment qu'il y ait un moyen de « guérir » de l'homosexualité. Une autre souffrait qu'on catalogue si vite et si facilement des penchants sexuels. Il n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer mais rien que l'idée de faire partit de ce genre de groupe lui contractait les entrailles.

- Je voulais vraiment changer, reprit-il. J'étais près à tout pour ma famille tu sais ? Mourir, donner un rein, un poumon, n'importe quoi. Alors je pouvais bien devenir hétéro si ça les rendait heureux. Sauf que j'y arrivais pas. J'étais amoureux en plus, d'un type qui ne voulait pas de moi –en partie parce que j'essayais de changer d'ailleurs. Ca commençait à me bouffer : d'un côté le désir de rendre les miens fiers, de l'autre ma tendance naturelle à aimer les hommes. Mon groupe de parole, en accord avec mon médecins, m'a fait prendre des médicaments pour me faire vomir pendant que je regardais des pornos gays. Puis, voyant que ça ne fonctionnait toujours pas, ils sont passés aux électrochocs qui n'ont pas non plus fonctionné. J'en devais fou. Plus j'essayais de me battre contre mon homosexualité, plus j'avais envie des hommes. Je fantasmais sur le garçon que j'aimais, sur des amis, sur des membres de mon groupe de parole même sur des inconnus dans la rue. J'ai commencé à faire une dépression qu'ils ont immédiatement tenté de bloquer grâce à des antidépresseurs, des calmants pour mes crises d'angoisses et pour finir de la Depo Povera et des anaphrodisiaques.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- La Depo Povera est un castrateur chimique. Certains Etats américains le préconisent pour contenir les pulsions sexuelles des pédophiles récidivistes. Et les anaphrodisiaques sont des médicaments qui réduisent, voir en ce qui me concerne, suppriment totalement la libido. Normalement on n'est pas sensé coupler les deux mais j'étais clairement un obsédé sexuel sévère. A côté de ça mon organisme avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter tout cet afflux de produits chimiques qui déréglait ma production d'hormones donc je prenais de plus en plus de « compléments » qui devaient rééquilibrer tout ça.

Horrifié, l'adolescent l'observa avec de grands yeux. Il n'était pas médecin mais il savait que ce type de médication violente valait un empoisonnement volontaire. Que c'était douloureux et aussi épuisant moralement que physiquement. Il se laissa aller dans le fauteuil, blême et se passa une main sur le visage, l'air nauséeux. Mais il savait, sans trop s'expliquer comment que ce n'était pas fini. C'était logique après tout. Les gens qui lui avaient infligés ce traitement avaient surfé sur l'amour sans bornes que Casey portait à sa famille. S'il avait voulu changer pour lui-même, il aurait stoppé ces tortures bien plus tôt, parce qu'il était du genre à s'aimer assez pour ne pas s'automutiler de cette façon. Seulement il est plus « facile » d'endurer ces horreurs pour protéger les siens que pour se protéger soit même. Ses bourreaux le savaient et n'avaient plus aucune limite.

- Et après ? demanda-t-il d'une voix inégale.

- J'ai essayé de me suicider.

Il remonta son t-shirt pour exposer son flanc droit à la lumière. Au niveau des côtes, et remontant vers la poitrine, la peau semblait se tordre, se froisser autour d'une ligne épaisse et livide.

- Je me suis jeté d'une fenêtre. Du cinquième étage. Une femme m'a aperçue au moment ou je sautais et a immédiatement appeler les secours. J'avais cinq côtes cassées dont l'une d'elles avait perforé un poumon. Un traumatisme crânien aussi… mais au fond, je suis un miraculé. Les médecins disent que j'étais totalement détendu quand j'ai touché le sol, donc que mon corps a mieux encaissé l'impacte. Je suis resté deux mois à l'hôpital pendant lequel en plus de guérir, on a purgé mon corps de tous les produits chimiques que j'avais ingurgité.

- Comment tu as fais en suite ?

- J'ai été pris en charge par le type dont j'étais amoureux et ses amis. Ils ont attaqués ma famille, mon toubib et mon groupe de parole en justice pour harcèlement moral, tortures et tentative d'homicide involontaire.

- Ils ont gagné ?

- Contre mon psy, oui pour les trois chefs d'accusation. Le groupe de parole a été dissous.

- Et pour ta famille ?

- J'ai demandé qu'on retire la plainte contre eux. Ils ne voulaient que m'aider au fond.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils on dit quand tu les as revus ?

- Je ne les ai pas revus. J'ai refusé leurs visites à l'hôpital et quand j'en suis sortis j'ai tout fais pour les éviter. Je les ai eus quelques fois au téléphone mais je coupais presque instantanément les communications et j'ai reçu des lettres que je n'ai jamais voulu lire. J'ai très vite coupé tous les ponts.

- Tu leur en voulais ?

- Oui. Non. Pas vraiment. Un peu, parce qu'ils n'ont pas su m'accepter tel que j'étais. J'étais près à tout pour eux, parce que mon amour était inconditionnel mais eux visiblement, ne m'aimaient pas assez pour passer outre. En ça, je leur en veux. Sinon, non. Ils m'aimaient quand même assez pour vouloir m'aider. L'homosexualité est une maladie bien triste à leurs yeux et ils n'ont rien contre les homos tant qu'ils ne contaminent pas leur famille. Pour moi, ils voulaient juste une vie normale, avec une femme des enfants et plein de gerbilles. Je n'arrive pas à leur en vouloir de m'avoir aimé comme ça.

Dave savait que l'amour pouvait pousser à faire des choses terribles pour quelqu'un. Mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'on pouvait torturer son propre enfant à ce point. Il pensa à ses propres parents, si doux, si aimants. Il se demanda ou était leur limite à eux. S'il s'avérait qu'il était définitivement gay, est ce que son père et sa mère l'accepterait ? Le jetteraient-ils dehors ? Voudraient-ils le soigner, lui aussi ?

Il observa son hôte en silence qui se laissait étudier sans bouger. Etait ce pour ça qu'il les avait si facilement prit sous son aile, Kurt et lui ? Pour ne pas voir son histoire se répéter ? Certainement oui. Peut être qu'il voulait rattraper les autres avant qu'ils sautent.

- Pourquoi ne pas les revoir alors ?

- Parce que je ne pouvais pas. J'avais honte de moi. Honte de ce que j'étais, honte de me pas avoir réussi à être celui qu'ils voulaient, honte d'avoir voulu mourir et honte aussi de n'y avoir pas réussi. Et puis j'étais en colère, terriblement. Je m'en voulais d'être gay, je m'en voulais d'en avoir honte, je détestais le reste du monde pour être ce qu'il était… Et puis, quelque part, je savais que j'étais trop fragile pour les affronter. Il fallait que je m'en sorte et pour ça il fallait que je prenne les problèmes un part un. Alors j'ai mis une part de ce qui me faisait souffrir de côté, le temps de terminer ma convalescence.

- Et maintenant que tu es guéri, tu les as revus ?

- Qui a dit que j'étais guéri ?

oOo

Discuter avec Casey ne l'avait pas beaucoup rassuré. Il priait encore plus fort pour ne pas être gay, pour que ses attirances actuelles ne soient que passagères. L'idée d'être aussi brisé que lui… L'idée surtout de perdre tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux… Comment pouvait on souffrir ainsi juste parce qu'on aime ? Est-ce que ça en vaut tellement la peine ?

- Qui que tu sois, avait-il dit, gay, hétéro ou bi et quoique tu choisisses d'en faire, ne laisse personne te faire autant de mal qu'on m'a fait. Jamais. Tu me le promets ?

Il avait promis. Jamais et pour personne.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà. Je le répète ce chapitre sera sûrement le seul aussi dramatique. Je sais que ça peut étonner certains parce que des fics nettement plus violentes circulent sur . Personnellement je n'ai rien contre et j'en lis à l'occasion. Si j'écris avec un style plus "soft" c'est pour des raisons bien précises. D'abord trop de violence tue la violence. Vu le but de cette fic, j'ai besoin que les potentiels lecteurs puissent s'identifier à cet univers et la plupart d'entre eux viennent de milieux "normaux" et relativement "calmes". Si l'ambiance de cette fic avait été plus lourde (hantée par des pédophiles, des violeurs, des casseurs de pédés et autres joyeuseté) elle aurait tout de suite été classée dans le type "imaginaire" et serait moins percutante. Ce qui aurait faussé tout le message. D<em>_e plus je fais état d'une certaine réalité ici. Autant celle qu'on retrouve dans la série que dans celle de chacun. Je voulais vraiment rester fidèle aux deux. __Et puis je n'aime pas banaliser la violence. Trop souvent elle devient prétexte au tout et au n'importe quoi et détruit des films, romans, BD, jeux qui pourraient être formidables. Il me parait plus intéressant de travailler avec un peu plus de subtilité afin de laisser au lecteur le choix d'en explorer tous les niveaux._

_Bref. J'espère que ça vous aura plu :D_

_Autre sujet qui n'a rien à voir : je pars en Thaïlande avec ma famille pour deux ou trois semaines. Du coup je ne pourrais ni écrire ni poster. Je m'efforcerais d'écrire le plus possible en rentrant mais les chapitres sont pour le moment à peine esquissé donc il faudra prendre votre mal en patience._


	9. Chapter 9

_ Sisi c'est moi. Et c'est un nouveau chapitre aussi. Je suis désolée si je vous ai fais attendre, mais les trois derniers mois ont été chargés. Je passerais les détails mais en gros, les vacances ont été tuées dans l'oeuf, j'ai déménagé, mon ordinateur est temporairement mort, de même que ma connection internet. Ouais, j'aime bien cumuler les tuiles comme ça, je fais la collec'._

_Bon, la plus part de tous ces problèmes sont arrangés, sauf la connection internet que je n'ai que les week end quand je rentre chez mes parents, mais ça devrait aller mieux bientôt. Ah oui et sinon je me suis inscrite en Fac, donc je vais vite avoir du boulot jusque par dessus les oreilles. Mais dans l'absolu ça ne devrait pas trop m'empêcher de publier. Surtout que -réjouissez vous- j'ai eu le temps d'avancer dans l'écriture et j'ai environ deux chapitres d'avance. Enfin bref. Bonne Lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 9<span>**

Il l'avait deviné, il l'avait crains et il avait vu juste. Casey Stevens était devenu son enfer personnel. Tant qu'il ne le connaissait pas, il arrivait à faire la sourde oreille à ses envies et évacuer ses brusques montés de stress d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais en entrant, pardon en s'incrustant dans sa vie, le cuisinier avait ouvert tout un tas de portes à ses démons, rendant l'homosexualité assumée et affichée tentante, le plongeant dans un cercle vicieux et sans fin. Rencontrer un homosexuel libre et viril influençait sa sexualité balbutiante et il en venait à envisager un futur ou il serait gay et où il l'affirmerait. A partir de là, ses pensées déviaient invariablement vers ses parents et ses amis à leurs réactions, à leurs regards. Au dégoût qu'ils éprouveraient, aux humiliations qu'ils lui feraient subir et à la trahison qu'ils allaient forcément éprouver. Cette peine là, celle qu'il allait infliger aux siens, à ses parents surtout, il n'était pas capable de la supporter. Tout comme Casey à ses débuts, la honte s'infiltrait en lui, sourde, acide et le rongeait de l'intérieur.

Il n'avait bien sûr pas recontacté Casey. Mieux valait limiter son influence. Azimio s'étonnait de son comportement soudain devenu si calme et si discret et semblait dubitatif devant sa nouvelle assiduité pendant les cours, mais encore une fois il l'acceptait. D'autres se méfiaient d'un tel revirement, comme les membres du Glee Club par exemple… du moins ceux qui avaient été du côté des persécuteurs avant. Quinn Fabray et Santana Lopez pour ne pas les citer, Puckerman dans une autre mesure et son immense copine, Zizes. Les autres rentraient la tête dans les épaules et espérant que ça durerait le plus longtemps possible.

Seule Santana l'inquiétait réellement, les autres se contentaient de le surveiller. De tous, elle était la plus retorse et la plus têtue. Si elle se mettait en tête de savoir ce qui lui arrivait, alors elle finirait tôt ou tard par y arriver.

oOo

Ce qui était plus angoissant encore que le fait de s'envisager lui-même homosexuel, était certainement le fait d'envisager n'importe quel autre type homosexuel. Ainsi, s'il laissait ses pensées dériver, il imaginait ce que ce serait d'embrasser untel, de le toucher et de se laisser toucher par celui-ci. Ses hormones étaient définitivement en ébullition et quasiment tout ce qui faisait partir de la gente masculine semblait d'un coup potentiellement baisable. Et plus il avait envie de se laisser aller à ses fantasmes, plus il avait la certitude que sa vie serait un enfer s'il le faisait.

Mike Chang essuya son visage avec le bas de son maillot de foot, déclenchant les soupirs énamourés de sa punkette de petite amie, et il se dit que l'année allait être très longue.

oOo

Autant les gesticulations euphoriques du Glee Club pendant ses spectacles l'exaspérait, autant il aimait passionnément la pénombre de l'Auditorium lorsqu'il était vide. De même qu'il aimait s'asseoir dans les gradins dépeuplés du terrain de football, Dave aimait se glisser dans la salle de spectacle quand tout le monde était en cours ou bien le soir avant que les portes ferment. Il aimait l'odeur légère de poussière, le grésillement sourd des derniers spots allumés et la sensation d'espace si plein de vide, si riche de rien comme si l'écho était une promesse en suspend dans l'air.

Alors les rares fois ou il s'y réfugiait rien ne l'énervait plus qu'un ou deux loosers venant brailler sur la scène, comme si l'endroit lui appartenait.

Manque de bol, Rachel Berry était semble t il très inspirée ce jours là. Le pire étant certainement son grand couillon d'ex-petit-ami/ami/meilleur-ami/nouveau-petit-ami (il s'y perdait à force) qui venait l'encourager tout sourire. Il se renfonça dans son siège, espérant que personne ne le remarquerait et pria pour que la pimbêche se contente d'un solo et fiche le camp le plus vite possible. Lorsqu'après un premier morceau elle pépia qu'il lui fallait un raccord maquillage avant la suite, Dave espéra que Finn la suivrait pour qu'il puisse filer en douce.

« Tu n'as pas aimé ? »

Et merde. Repéré.

« Faut vraiment que je réponde ?

- Tu pourrais aimer la musique sans aimer la chanteuse. Ca arrive.

- Non je n'ai pas aimé, soupire-t-il sans trop savoir pourquoi. Ta copine crie trop. C'est pas pour ça qu'on la remarquera plus.

- Qu'est ce que tu suggères ? demande Finn avec un visage étrange. »

Il eu un claquement de langue agacé. Depuis quand on lui demandait des conseils musicaux ? D'un autre côté, il ne voit pas de raison pour ne pas répondre. Et s'il pouvait contribuer à freiner l'autre hystérique dans ses élans lyriques…

« Je sais pas moi, elle pourrait commencer par cesser d'imposer sa présence. Regarde, dit-il en écartant largement les bras, tout l'espace qu'elle a pour elle et personne à l'intérieur pour couvrir sa voix. A quoi bon hurler, quant un murmure suffit à remplir toute la salle ? Cette fille est une agression permanente pour ceux qui aiment le calme !

- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, tu viens chercher le calme dans un lieu de spectacle ?

- Le… le silence aussi c'est une musique, se renfrogna-t-il en enfonçant les mains dans les poches, et jusqu'à présent, c'est dans un auditorium qu'on entend le mieux une musique.

Toujours ce visage étrange avec un drôle de sourire en coin qui le fit se sentir stupide –ce qui face à Finn Hudson était relativement agaçant.

- Ah, grogna-t-il en fourrant ses mains dans les poches de son jean, laisse tomber. Oublie ça.

Ils entendirent au loin les pas précipités de Rachel qui revenait pour la suite de sa prestation et Dave filait déjà vers la porte, peut désireux d'y assister. Dans son dos, l'adolescent le regardait avec un air pensif, puis sourit pour lui-même et partit rejoindre la jeune fille.

oOo

Le soir même, Finn rapportait sa conversation à son frère adoptif. Lequel haussa un sourcil, retint un sourire ironique (alors comme ça, cette grosse brute avait une sensibilité artistique ?) roucoula une vacherie et détourna la conversation.

Mais garda l'idée en tête. Assez même pour qu'il passe la nuit à y penser. Il en parla le lendemain à Blaine sans en mentionner l'auteur.

Blaine se rejeta tranquillement sur sa chaise.

« Le silence est une musique… dit il pensivement. J'aime bien. Et ça me semble assez juste en fait. N'y voit pas d'offense mais c'est vrai que Rachel ou Mercedes ou n'importe quelle diva à tendance à en faire trop. Et je sais bien que moi aussi je le fais. Même toi, ajouta t il avec un sourire.

- Je suis d'accord mais concrètement, comment le rendre sur scène ?

- En modulant plus le ton je pense.

- Moduler le ton, marmonna Kurt en croisant les bras. Je saisis l'idée mais dans une salle pleine ?

- Alors en jouant sur le contraste. Commencer fort et attirer toute l'attention pour mieux murmurer ensuite.

- Et pourquoi pas l'inverse ? Tenir un long silence au début, très long qui intrigue et partir en crescendo. Ou même, silence-éclat-modulation jusqu'au murmure, réfléchit l'adolescent.

- J'imagine que tout ça dépend de la chanson et du message qu'on désir faire passer, dit Blaine en haussant les épaules. Ca pourrait être intéressant d'essayer. Non ?

Kurt sourit. Réfléchir avec Blaine, faire des projets, envisager de travailler ensemble comme de passer du bon temps… Peut-être était-il niais et peut-être qu'il finirait par changer d'avis, mais là tout de suite il ne rêvait que de pouvoir faire ça toute sa vie avec lui.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chose promise, chose dûe, voici le premier lemon de cette fic... du moin, une lime. A partir de maintenant, on devrait arriver à des choses un peu plus osées et un peu plus régulières que ce qu'on avait déjà... En espérant que ça plaise toujours._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10<strong>

Ils étaient chez lui, dans sa chambre. Officiellement, ils regardaient un film. Tout le monde dans la maison savait que même s'il y avait vraiment eu un film sur l'écran de son ordinateur aucun des deux ne l'aurait regardé mais mieux valait faire semblant. Burt n'arrivait pas à envisager que son fils puisse jouer à des jeux d'adultes sous son toit mais d'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas le brimer et il savait pertinemment qu'il le ferait quand même s'il en avait envie. Dans l'absolu, il préférait que ça se passe en sécurité chez lui, que dans un quelconque lieu glauque, inconfortable et dangereux. Et l'avantage d'avoir réhabilité la cave pour en faire la chambre de Kurt, c'est que toute la pièce était insonorisée et qu'on ne pouvait y entrer par erreur en croyant aller dans la salle de bain.

C'est pour cette raison que Blaine, avisant le sourire complice et affectueux de son petit ami, n'hésita pas longtemps avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Mais là où d'habitude il aurait sagement posé les coudes sur ses genoux et serait resté sur sa chaise pour reprendre la conversation, il se laissa entrainer par Kurt qui le tirait par le col de sa chemise et s'allongea de tout son long sur lui. Poitrine contre poitrine. Ventre contre ventre. Bassin contre bassin. Il remercia silencieusement Casey d'avoir trouver les mots qui encourageraient Kurt à picorer sa gorge de baiser. Les mains du jeune homme s'égaraient dans son dos, redessinant ses épaules, glissant sur ses reins… et timidement, il le sentit tirer sur le bas de sa chemise pour effleurer sa peau et faire courir de petits éclairs de plaisir le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Blaine prit une inspiration tremblante qui déclencha un long frisson chez son petit ami. Des lèvres, il assouplit l'épiderme, le réchauffa de son souffle, explorant le torse mince à travers le t-shirt du jeune homme. Enhardit, Kurt les fit rouler sur le côté et se retrouva à califourchon sur ses cuisses, rouge et essoufflé. Il papillonna de ses grands yeux et approcha une main hésitante. Du bout des doigts il défit les boutons de la chemise sous le regard de Blaine qui se laissait complaisamment faire, les bras en croix. Une fois la poitrine nue, Kurt se figea un instant, pupilles dilatées. Au moment ou Blaine allait s'inquiété de son état, croyant qu'il paniquait et que tout cela allait trop vite pour lui, le jeune homme retira son t-shirt, comme en transe et se coula contre lui, sensuel et terriblement beau.

Il l'embrassait, parcourrait sa peau des lèvres, gorge, clavicules, épaules, poitrine… descendant les abdominaux plats, découvrant le nombril, aspirant à plein poumons cette odeur d'homme qui émanait Blaine et qui lui donnait envie de ne plus jamais le quitter. Curieux il lécha son ventre, à peine un coup de langue et sursauta quand Blaine gémit en enroulant les doigts dans ses cheveux, autant pour pouvoir se raccrocher à quelque chose que pour l'encourager. L'œil vitreux, il avait relevé la tête pour le regarder et entre eux passa une question silencieuse. « Jusqu'où iras-tu ? » Demandait l'un, « Jusqu'où veux-tu que j'aille ? » demandait l'autre. Blaine semblait incapable de prononcer un mot, hésitant entre ne pas vouloir le brusquer, lui assurer que même s'ils s'arrêtaient là il serait heureux et l'envie pressante, animale, logée dans son bas-ventre, l'instinct peut-être, bref cette envie dévorant de sexe et de d'éteindre le feu brûlant qui animait ses nerfs. Kurt le l'observa, découvrant avec fascination un type qu'il n'avait jamais vu… et qui était loin de lui déplaire. Cédant à son envie, presque ivre, il fondit sur sa bouche et l'embrassa violement comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Et oublia tout le reste. Ses peurs, ses angoisses, ses inhibitions. Tout ce qui comptait c'était la chaleur qui ne cessait d'aller de l'un à l'autre, c'était les gémissements de Blaine, ses gestes avides, saccadés, lorsqu'il s'accrochait à sa nuque et ses épaules et surtout le renflement dur contre son aine.

Sans se poser plus de question, Kurt, s'installa entre les jambes du Warbler, défit d'un geste rapide la ceinture qui l'entravait et ouvrit à peine le pantalon, juste assez pour pouvoir y glisser une main. Il referma les doigts sur le sexe tendu et sous les halètements de Blaine, remit brutalement les pieds sur terre.

Sauf que la réalité ne lui donnait absolument pas envie d'arrêter. Sa conscience s'étendit à toute la pièce, aux draps froissés, à Blaine qui semblait perdre la tête et gargouillait des supplications sans queue ni tête dans son oreille. La peau était terriblement douce et fragile sous ses doigts alors que le membre était dur et gonflé, si proche et si différent de ce que lui-même connaissait. Il émit une légère pression et Blaine retint sa respiration. Il descendit à peine sa paume sur la hampe et il geignit. Son pouce effleura le gland et ses hanches eurent un sursaut incontrôlé qui le ravit. Ses gestes se firent plus précis et plus assurés, épousant les contours du sexe avec affection et il se laissa guider par les soupirs extatiques de son amant. Il embrassait son cou avec ferveur -et seigneur, il ne pourra jamais se lasser de son odeur- envahit son visage de baiser, posa le front contre le sienne pour haleter son excitation en même temps que la sienne. Il en pleura presque de joie quand Blaine jouit dans sa main, que le liquide brûlant envahit sa paume et que ses cuisses se contractèrent autour de ses jambes. Emprisonné dans l'étreinte puissante de son petit ami il se laissa aller et jappa faiblement quand son propre sexe buta contre son ventre.

Blaine, qui ne s'était pas encore remit de son orgasme emprisonna son visage dans ses mains et l'interrogea du regard, le souffle court. Rouge et échevelé, Kurt se dégagea timidement et se laissa glisser à côté de lui, sur le ventre pour cacher le renflement de son pantalon. S'il avait été aisé, voir logique, de toucher Blaine et de guider son plaisir c'était autre chose d'avoir envie qu'il lui retourne la pareil et de le laisser observer son corps dans un de ses états les plus intimes et les plus primaires. Sans compter que quelque part, il avait un peu honte d'avoir été si entreprenant alors que c'était si peu son genre et tout au fond de lui, il s'inquiétait de ce que son compagnon allait penser.

Pivoine et gêné il frotta sa joue contre la couverture, les yeux baissés, incapable d'exprimer clairement ses envies à son petit ami. C'est pour ça qu'il n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Blaine se relever et s'allonger sur son dos. En une seconde, Kurt sentit ses sens s'embraser. Plaqué contre le matelas, délicieusement écrasé par le corps lourd de son amant il gémit à son tour en sentant le sexe encore gonflé de Blaine pressé contre ses fesses. Alors qu'une position si intime si _sexuelle_ l'aurait en temps normal terrifié, il se surprit à onduler des hanches en soupirant, cherchant un contact plus franc encore.

Blaine couvrait ses joues, ses tempes et sa nuque de baisers brûlant, remonta une des mains de Kurt au dessus de leurs têtes et enlaça fermement ses doigts. Entre ses cuisses il coinça les hanches du jeune homme et glissa sa main libre entre son ventre et le matelas. La paume bien à plat et les doigts écartés il caressa la peau frissonnante et descendit lentement sur le bas ventre, animé de la même curiosité et la même détermination que son compagnon un peu plus tôt. Bien lui prit d'emprisonner Kurt tout contre lui parce qu'à peine eut-il effleuré son sexe, tout son corps se cabra et il lança un gémissement éperdu de plaisir qui bouleversa tant Blaine qu'il aurait pu tomber une seconde fois amoureux de lui s'il ne l'avait pas déjà été. Il relâcha un peu la pression qu'il exerçait sur les hanches et la main de Kurt, défit le pantalon, ouvrit largement la braguette et descendit le tissus sur ses hanches découvrant les fossettes adorables qui creusaient ses reins.

Kurt s'appuya sur ses genoux, le front posé sur le lit dans une position qui l'aurait fait se consumer de honte dans d'autres circonstances. Les yeux grands ouverts il laissait Blaine faire de lui ce qu'il voulait et vraiment en cet instant, Blaine aurait pu _tout_ faire. Ils se frottaient l'un contre l'autre avec ferveur, certains de partager quelque chose d'impossible, de fou, d'unique. Kurt se lovait contre son amoureux, dans sa chaleur, dans son odeur, dans le désir qu'il lui portait. La peau nue de son dos épousait celle de sa poitrine, l'insupportable douceur de la chemise ouverte battait ses flancs, la toile du pantalon devenait rappeuse contre ses reins et le cliquetis de la ceinture qui suivait en rythme le mouvement de ses hanches résonnait dans toute la chambre comme le carillon d'une église. Blaine avait largement dégagé son sexe de ses sous-vêtements, l'exposant à l'air libre et trop frais de la pièce et murmurait contre sa peau qu'il l'aimait comme ça, libre et furieusement vivant. Il lui mordilla la nuque, le faisant japper à nouveau et gémir et supplier. De sa main libre, Blaine lui caressa les flancs, les cuisses, les fesses. Kurt n'arrivait plus à penser, se contentant d'onduler contre lui et Blaine eut soudain l'envie de concentrer toutes ses attentions sur la zone la plus sensible de son anatomie. Lentement, ses doigts quittèrent ses fesses pour contourner la cuisse et s'enfouir dans les boucles brunes à la recherche de ses testicules. Il lui suffit de les cajoler quelques secondes pour que Kurt tout entier se tende, s'arque contre lui, sans voix ni respiration. Il se libéra, trempant les mains de Blaine et les draps pendant qu'ils se laissaient tomber sur le côté, étroitement enlacés.

oOo

En temps normal Kurt avait besoin d'être… disons d'avoir une tenue nette et bien arrangée pour qu'il se sente bien. Ce n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes d'être étendu dans les bras de Blaine sans chemise, le pantalon largement ouvert sur ses parties génitales –qui d'ailleurs reposaient encore dans la main de son petit sans que ça le dérange vraiment- et toujours en chaussures qui plus est. Et pourtant il était bien. Il se sentait bien. Quoiqu'il était peut être un peu… flou, baignant dans une langueur curieuse et la seule pensée qui lui venait c'était qu'il pourrait passer sa vie comme ça. Peut être que les nudistes ressentaient ça tout le temps ? Si c'était le cas, il voulait bien devenir nudiste.

Lentement, il se retourna dans les bras de Blaine qui l'accueillit dans sa chaleur en souriant d'un sourire flou qu'il devait avoir autant que lui. Il murmura d'une voix ronronnante :

- J'avais pas prévu que ça se finisse comme ça quand je t'ai embrassé tu sais ?

- Je l'avais pas prévu non plus, gloussa Kurt.

- C'était bien.

- Oui.

- Tu serais d'accord pour qu'on recommence… un de ces jours ?

Il n'aurait jamais pensé ressentir une telle chaleur, une telle joie à l'idée que Blaine lui demandait sincèrement s'il voulait recoucher avec lui. Parce que c'est bien ce qu'ils venaient de faire n'est pas ? Ils avaient fait l'amour. Et franchement, ça portait bien son nom.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà voilà... Je ne sais pas vraiment quand arrivera la suite mais elle est déjà en partie écrite ça c'est sûr.<em>

_Ah tant que j'y suis... Je ne suis pas du genre à faire du chantage et je n'aime pas réclamer mais quand même... je dois admettre que c'est un peu blessant d'avoir plus de deux cents visites sur un chapitre et pas _un seul_ retour._


	11. Chapter 11

_Eeeeett voilà! Eh ben il m'aura donné du fil à retordre celui là. Bon, je suis pas satisfaite de tout mais comme j'en ai assez de le relire constament, je poste. Comme d'hab' j'ai pas de bêta, il y aura certainement des fautes ici et là même si j'ai essayé d'en enlever le maximum. Sinon, faites gaffe il est nettement plus long que la moyenne. Voilà voilà... A bientôt!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11<strong>

Depuis qu'ils avaient… _regardé un film_ dans la chambre de Kurt, les caresses des deux jeunes hommes étaient devenues plus entreprenantes, plus sensuelles dès qu'ils se retrouvaient dans un lieu intime. Sans atteindre le niveau de ce qui s'était passé, Blaine ne se privait plus de glisser les doigts sous la chemise de Kurt et d'en écarter un peu le col pour embrasser son cou un peu plus facilement. De même que Kurt n'avait plus de scrupules à l'embrasser profondément, ni à coller la jambe contre la sienne pendant les cours. Du coup, lorsque Kurt toqua joyeusement chez Casey, il était un peu plus débraillé (à peine) et légèrement plus rose (quoique un peu fuchsia en y repensant) que d'habitude.

- Oui ? résonna une voix lointaine de l'autre côté de la porte.

- C'est moi ! Je peux entrer ?

- C'est ouvert, viens.

Kurt entra et entendit du bruit dans la salle de bain. Il se rappela alors que Casey sortait du boulot et qu'il devait être en train de prendre sa douche pour se débarrasser de l'odeur de nourriture quand il était arrivé. Pour preuve, Casey sortait de la pièce d'eau en terminant d'enfiler un vieux pull détendu, les cheveux humides. Il l'accueillit avec un grand sourire avant de s'arrêter en plissant les yeux.

- Oh toi… T'as un truc à me raconter.

Est-ce qu'il avait déduit ça parce qu'il avait un radar à puceau ou juste parce Kurt ne pouvait retenir un sourire gigantesque et trépignait presque sur place ? Quelque soit la réponse, l'adolescent se laissa tomber sur le lit et babilla joyeusement jusqu'à ce que Casey saisisse enfin ce qui s'était passé. Celui-ci l'écoutait en souriant et enfilait distraitement chaussettes et chaussures.

- Dis-moi, dit il en mettant une ceinture à son jean neuf, tu as quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui ?

- Non rien de particulier à par discuter avec toi. Pourquoi je te dérange ?

- Non pas du tout. A vrai dire, j'ai envie d'aller faire un tour, m'amuser pour la soirée. Tu veux venir avec moi ?

- Qu'est ce que tu entends par t'amuser ? répondit-il en levant un sourcil suspicieux.

Après tout, Casey n'avait jamais fait mystère du type de soirée où il avait l'habitude de se rendre.

- Je connais un bar dansant pas très loin d'ici. Et j'ai bien promis à ton père de faire ton éducation non ? ajouta-t-il en enfilant son blouson.

Oh mince. Le sourire était trop séduisant et trop malicieux pour qu'il ait une seconde le doute sur le genre de bar qu'il allait trouver là bas s'il le suivait.

- Oh je ne sais pas… je… je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée tu sais, j'ai jamais été très friand de ce genre de-

- On peut inviter Blaine aussi, acheva-t-il en mettant ses lunettes de soleil.

Est-ce qu'il était vraiment en train d'imaginer Blaine se déhanchant sensuellement sur une musique techno au milieu d'éphèbes à moitié nus ?

- Bon d'accord.

oOo

Casey avait demandé à Blaine de les rejoindre tous les deux sur le parking de McKinley. Pour l'occasion il avait sortit son vieux pickup du garage, ce qu'il faisait peu habituellement et ils attendaient le Warbler assis sur le capot. Tout ça avait un air de coolitude négligé qui ravissait secrètement Kurt au plus haut point.

Les portes du lycée s'ouvrirent sur l'ensemble des cheerios qui s'éparpillèrent en piaillant, sous le sourire en coin des deux compagnons. Mais alors que les battants allaient se refermer, Santana apparut dans une robe affolante avec sur le visage une mine un peu triste et un brin envieuse qu'elle n'avait jamais montré en public. Elle reprit contenance en apercevant Kurt et afficha son sourire le plus séducteur en allant à leur rencontre.

Elle avait croisé Casey quelques jours plutôt en même temps que tous les autres membres des New Direction mais comme eux, n'avait pas eu le temps d'échanger vraiment avec lui.

- Tiens mais ce ne serait pas notre petite fashionista préférée et son nouveau chevalier servant ?

Kurt sourit en roulant des yeux et Casey fit la révérence.

- Je suis Santana, dit elle en lui tendant la main.

Elle eut un sourire amusé quand il saisit ses doigts et lui fit un baisemain puis ajouta :

- Tu es en avance. L'entrainement de football n'est pas fini.

- Oh je ne suis pas venu chercher Finn, répondit Kurt. On attend Blaine.

Elle jeta un long regard malicieux à Casey et lâcha, dégoulinante de sous-entendus :

- Oooh… Je ne savais pas que vous en étiez à inviter un troisième larron dans vos parties de saute-mouton…

Kurt piqua un fard et bégaya une phrase incompréhensible pendant que Casey rigolait et se chargeait de continuer la conversation.

- Je les emmène dans un bar un peu en dehors de la ville.

- Un bar ou un _BAR_ ?

- Deuxième option.

Elle soupira, des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Oh dommage… J'aurais tellement voulu voir la tête de Porcelaine pendant sa première nuit de débauche !

Le soleil commençait à se coucher et malgré les derniers rayons aveuglants qui perçaient l'horizon, Casey la regarda par-dessus ses lunettes avec un sourire en coin, de ce regard que partagent les gens sûr d'eux et de leur pouvoir de séduction.

- Tu peux venir si tu veux.

- Ce n'est pas un établissement réservé ?

S- i mais concrètement ils ne font pas de discrimination sexuelle. Surtout si tu accompagnes un habitué.

Kurt marmonna que celle-là préférait les blondes (et elle le fusilla du regard), mais son visage trahissait sa curiosité. Santana avec eux ? Drôle d'idée mais après tout, ça pouvait être marrant. La jeune fille hésita un instant puis haussa les épaules et acquiesça avec un grand sourire pendant que Blaine apparaissait derrière elle. Sans hésiter il embrassa légèrement Kurt et salua les deux autres d'un signe de tête.

Les étoiles revinrent dans les yeux de l'ancienne cheerleader et elle s'extasia comiquement sur l'excellent potentiel de la soirée.

- Nous y allons ? Suggéra Kurt en ricanant.

- En fait, j'aimerais emmener quelqu'un d'autre avec nous, répondit doucement Casey avec un sourire sibyllin.

Il se leva, suivit de près par les trois adolescents curieux et les guida tranquillement jusqu'au stade de foot. Ils attendirent quelques minutes à l'entrée jusqu'à ce que l'équipe sorte à son tour des vestiaires. Finn s'arrêta pour discuter brièvement avec eux et repartit bien vite rejoindre sa console et la pizza gigantesque qu'il avait l'intention de commander. Parmi la masse de garçons, un seul autre s'arrêta et pâlit légèrement en les apercevant.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Demanda sèchement Kurt et les deux autres fronçaient durement les sourcils.

- Pas du tout.

Et il les planta là pour aller échanger quelques mots discrètement avec le garçon qui ne sembla pas s'offusquer autant qu'ils ne l'auraient. Bien qu'il ait l'air franchement réticent.

- Il n'acceptera jamais, pronostiqua Blaine.

Les deux garçons discutèrent encore un peu et Dave faisait une moue indéfinissable pendant que Casey usait de tout son charme (et ça faisait vraiment beaucoup de charme pour une seule personne).

En revenant vers eux, Casey souriait.

- Il vient.

- Comment as-tu réussi à le convaincre ? Demanda Kurt, effaré.

- Je lui ai promis que s'il venait et que ça ne lui plaisait pas, je lui ficherais la paix pour de bon.

Santana, qui était restée silencieuse jusque là, ouvrit la bouche.

- Visiblement vous savez des choses que je ne sais pas.

Et sur son visage s'étirait déjà en un sourire calculateur.

- Y'a pas grand-chose à savoir, répondit Casey, stoppant net son imagination. J'ai commencé à lui casser les pieds depuis que je connais Kurt et je le soupçonne d'être moins con qu'il ne veuille le faire croire. Du coup j'essaye de lui donner une bonne raison, sinon de soutenir la cause homosexuelle, au moins de la tolérer.

- Et alors ? Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que tu ne perds pas ton temps ?

Casey fit un geste du menton, désignant Dave qui avançait prudemment vers eux. Il avait l'air inquiet et tendu mais ne ralentit pas et les rejoignit.

- Voilà, dit Casey. Maintenant on peut y aller.

oOo

Avant de monter en voiture, les quatre adolescents téléphonèrent chacun à leurs familles pour les prévenir. Santana, Dave et Blaine se contentèrent d'invoquer une fête chez des amis et indiquèrent qu'ils allaient peut être rentrer tard. La famille Lopez semblait avoir l'habitude et ne protesta pas beaucoup, les Karofsky s'étonnèrent prudemment mais était trop contents que le jeune homme daigne enfin sortir et se détende un peu pour s'y opposer réellement et les Anderson cédèrent quand Blaine invoqua un parcourt scolaire irréprochable et un comportement toujours digne. Kurt dit la vérité à son père, la vérité toute entière et Casey parla directement à Burt pour le rassurer, jurant qu'il l'emmenait dans un endroit normal et sain et que son fils ne risquait rien. A force de persuasion, il obtient la permission de 2h et raccrocha avec un sourire sous les grognements embarrassés de Kurt.

Au moment de monter dans la voiture, Santana eu pitié des trois autres garçons et consentit à laisser la place de devant au footballeur.

Pendant qu'ils roulaient, Kurt se pencha en avant et pointa le nez entre les sièges de devant.

- Casey… Je viens d'y penser mais… comment tu vas faire pour nous faire rentrer dans ton bar ? A moins que je me trompe, il est interdit aux mineurs, tu n'as pas de faux papiers pour nous et on n'a pas vraiment l'air de gens murs…

- Le videur est un ami, répondit-il simplement.

Kurt n'insista pas et se contenta de lever un sourcil. Il pouvait voir Casey se mordre les lèvres pour retenir un rire et ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait de si drôle.

Dans son dos, Santana jouait des sourcils et par des mimiques silencieuses, suggérait à un Blaine rouge vif que Kurt avait un fessier remarquable et qu'on ne devrait pas se retenir de le toucher.

oOo

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Casey se gara dans une petite rue déserte, parallèle à l'entrée du bar, et les observa pensivement pendant qu'ils sortaient tous de la voiture.

- Bon, réfléchit-il, Voyons voir… J'ai repensé à ce que disait Kurt et c'est vrai que vous ne faites pas très vieux… Si vous me le permettez, je vais procéder à quelques menus ajustements.

En réalité, il se s'occupa surtout de Kurt et Dave. Blaine avait l'air jeune mais pouvait sans trop de difficulté faire illusion et Casey lui conseilla juste d'avoir l'air habitué. Santana avait un visage de poupée mais sa tenue suffisait à la vieillir un peu si elle y accordait son maquillage. Pimpante, elle dégaina sa trousse à maquillage de secours pour se faire des yeux charbonneux et ébouriffa un peu sa coiffure.

Pour Kurt, ce fut plus compliqué. Il l'obligea à se défaire d'au moins deux couches de vêtements et ouvrit deux boutons de son col de chemise. Sous les exclamations horrifiées sur chanteur, il le débarrassa d'une grande partie de ses précieux accessoires et tripota un peu ses cheveux pour qu'ils aient l'air un peu plus négligés.

- Eh ! Tu es au courant que ça me prend un temps infini de construire mon look et que chaque élément est pensé avec soin ?

- Et ton look est très bien. Surtout si tu veux avoir l'air d'avoir seize ans. Tant que ta carte d'identité ne t'autorisera pas légalement à faire ce que nous allons faire, fait moi confiance.

- Parce que les « adultes » ne peuvent pas porter ce genre de vêtements peut être ?

- Si. Mais eux, rien qu'à voir leur tête personne ne cherchera à connaitre leur date de naissance.

Kurt grommela mais les regards appréciateurs de ses deux amis le firent taire en rougissant un peu.

Casey lui se tourna vers Dave qui affichait une mine méfiante. Le cuisinier réfléchit deux secondes puis se défit de sa large verste en cuir.

- Enlève ton blouson de football et met ça. Allez, dépêche-toi ! Ajouta t il en le voyant hésiter.

Pour être honnête, Karofsky portait bien le cuir. Il enfila le manteau de Casey d'une main hésitante et plongea aussitôt ses mains moites dans les poches.

- Mmh. Dis donc il te va presque mieux qu'à moi, sourit le plus âgé.

Mais ce qu'il vit ne sembla pas lui suffire puisqu'il ouvrit le coffre de son pick-up et en tira une petite valise. A l'intérieur reposaient quelques vêtements pliés dans lesquels il piocha une belle chemise blanche. Casey la déplia, la jugea d'un œil sévère et la tendit au garçon. Dave jeta un œil embarrassé aux trois autres qui tournèrent plus ou moins volontairement le dos pour le laisser se changer tranquillement.

Lorsqu'il jeta à nouveau le blouson sur ses épaules et leur permis de le regarder, Santana lâcha un long sifflement sans qu'on puisse déterminer s'il était moqueur ou réellement appréciateur.

Fier de lui, Casey boucla la valise et se pencha pour la remettre dans le coffre. Pendant un quart de seconde, les yeux de Dave tombèrent sur ses fesses et il détourna aussitôt la tête en rougissant un peu. Pour son grand malheur les trois autres avaient vu toutes la scène et si Kurt s'obligeait à rester neutre, Blaine ne pu retenir une moue étonnée et Santana laissa à nouveau fleurit un sourire calculateur.

Ce n'est que quand le cuisinier se redressa que Kurt réalisa ce que lui portait.

- Quoi tu ne te change pas ? Tu ne veux quand même pas y aller avec ce vieux pull ?

- Je veux et je vais le faire, répondit l'autre, amusé.

- Mais… Mais… Mais tu as vraiment besoin que quelqu'un te mette à jour sur les nouvelles tendances mon cher, le grunge ça fait une paye que c'est dépassé !

Il se contenta de rire et les entraina jusqu'au bar. Ils hésitèrent en apercevant l'immense armoire à glace qui gardait l'entré mais Casey se retourna avec un sourire sûr de lui.

- Tout va bien… je gère.

Et il parlait autant de ses fringues que de l'armoire à glace.

Il avança d'un pas déterminé et le type à l'entrée lui fit un grand sourire en ouvrant les bras. Casey le prit contre lui et l'embrassa sous le regard effaré des garçons et celui jubilant de la jeune fille.

- On dirait que tu as amené des amis, dis le type en se décollant de lui.

- Je fais ma BA et leur présente leur futur QG d'étudiants irresponsables.

L'autre ricana et les dévisagea. En soupirant, il fit la remarque qu'il les prenait au berceau et Santana avança la mine provocante, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour lui embrasser le coin de la lèvre.

- C'est parce que nous sommes déjà fabuleux.

- Et tu amènes une nana en plus ! Rit-il.

- Pas n'importe quelle nana, _mon chéri_, répliqua-t-elle.

L'autre rit encore, soupira une dernière fois pour la forme en marmonnant qu'un jour il perdrait son boulot à cause de Casey et les laissa entrer.

Ils déposèrent leurs manteaux au dressing et Casey les garda près de lui pour un briefing de dernière minute.

- Alors, laissez-moi établir les règles : un, je ne suis pas votre mère donc vous vous débrouillez avec la dose d'alcool que vous ingérez. Mais si un de vous vomit, que ce soit dans la bagnole ou ailleurs, s'il se fait remarquer dans le mauvais sens du terme, tombe dans les pommes ou fait quoique ce soit de vraiment excessif, je me charge personnellement de lui pourrir la vie jusqu'à sa majorité. Capiche ?

Tout le monde hocha sérieusement la tête. Même Santana, mais plus parce qu'elle avait un peu envie de l'impressionner avec sa haute maîtrise d'elle-même qu'autre chose.

- Deux : interdit de suivre qui que ce soit. Normalement c'est un bar cool, mais on n'est pas à l'abri qu'un crétin vous invite dans les toilettes ou dehors pour vous offrir des bonbons rigolos, une partie de jambe en l'air, ou je ne sais pas quoi. Vous ne sortez pas sans moi. Même pas entre vous. Vous restez dans la même pièce que moi et si l'un de vous à envie de pisser, il me prévient. Je me suis fait comprendre ?

Nouveau signe de tête.

- Et enfin la dernière : tout le monde veille sur tout le monde. Si y'en a un qui se fait emboucaner je compte sur les autres pour lui filer un coup de main ou au moins venir me prévenir. Vu ?

- Vu.

- Vu.

- Vu.

- Vu.

- Super, dit-il joyeusement. Bon, vous faites pas de bile, normalement vous n'avez rien à craindre. C'est juste des règles élémentaires à connaitre. Go !

Et il fila droit jusqu'au comptoir avec sur la figure le sourire du type qui est venu passer une très bonne soirée.

oOo

Les autres le suivirent, moins assurés. Aucun d'eux n'était jamais entré dans un bar gay et ils étaient plus curieux que désireux de s'inclure dans la soirée. Kurt et Dave surtout, s'étaient fait une idée un peu glauque de ce type d'endroit, plein de stupre, de sexe et de gens ivres morts. En fait non. La pièce n'était pas très grande, agencée autour d'une petite piste de danse sur laquelle se déhanchaient des types hilares et plus vêtus qu'on aurait pu le croire. Sur tout un côté de la pièce, s'étirait un bar construit de briques rouge et d'inox auquel s'activaient trois ou quatre serveurs avenants. Sur les trois autres côtés, des niches plus ou moins grandes accueillaient des canapés en cuir sombre et des tables, et toute la scène était balayée par des lumières bleues et rouges. Tout cela avait une atmosphère chaude, intime et confortable, appuyée par une musique hétéroclite, mélange de techno, de pop, de rock n'roll et de quelques pépites discos qui tirèrent instantanément des sourires amusés sur les lèvres de Kurt et Blaine.

Casey, commanda immédiatement cinq bières avec une mine joyeuse et leur fit signe de s'approcher du comptoir. Le serveur haussa un sourcil surprit en apercevant Santana qui lui répondit par un sourire séducteur. Elle semblait ravie des coups d'œil étonnés qu'on lui adressait et des quelques hochements de tête appréciateurs. Ils trinquèrent tous, quoique Dave sembla plus méfiant et bien plus silencieux que les autres.

Accoudé comme s'il possédait toute la boite, Casey pointait ici et là quelques connaissances et les saluait de la main. A un moment, l'une d'elle s'approcha et l'invita à danser. Santana siffla en rigolant et attrapa Blaine par le coude.

-Toi, tu me dois ta première danse !

-Et en quel honneur ? Rouspéta Kurt sans faire mine de bouger.

- Parce que je suis la plus belle fille de cette soirée et qu'il faut absolument que je danse avec le plus beau des garçons qui m'accompagnent. Et comme Casey est déjà prit…

Kurt ronchonna mais finit par acquiescer. Plus amusé qu'autre chose, Blaine suivit la jeune fille sur la piste avec pour son petit ami un dernier regard qui disait quelque chose comme « et depuis quand tu joues les chaperons toi hein ? ». Puis il fit tournoyer Santana et oublia tout le reste.

Un peu mal à l'aise, les deux derniers se jetèrent un coup d'œil et piquèrent du nez dans leurs verres sans savoir quoi dire. En relevant la tête, Kurt aperçut un homme brun, plutôt séduisant qui faisait de l'œil à Karofsky. Il gloussa, observa un Dave pivoine s'étouffer dans sa bière et éclata franchement de rire quand il lui jeta un regard furibond.

- Ca n'a vraiment rien de drôle, grogna-t-il.

- Tu devrais aller le voir.

- Parce que toi tu irais ?

Le chanteur en resta bouche bée.

- De toutes les réponses que tu aurais pu me donner, se reprit-il, c'est celle à laquelle je m'attendais le moins.

- Comment ça ? Demanda l'autre avant de prendre la tête de celui qui regrettait d'avoir posé la question.

- Ben… Je m'attendais à ce que tu me répondes un truc du genre « Jamais de la vie, je suis pas pédé » ou juste « va te faire voir » …

Dave soupira et s'assit au comptoir avec un air malheureux.

- C'était plus facile quand je n'avais pas de scrupules à répondre quelque chose que je ne pensais pas, finit il par lâcher sans le regarder.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda l'autre, sincèrement curieux.

- Je veux dire que je ne sais pas ce que je suis.

Et il avait l'air tellement triste à ce moment là, que Kurt ne put que se sentir désolé pour lui. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu à se poser la question de ce qu'il était. Comment il allait le vivre, ça oui, il se l'était demandé. Mais il n'avait jamais eu de doute sur ce qu'il voulait.

Dave regarda par dessus son épaule et pour une fois, ne fit pas semblant de ne pas être fasciné par Casey. Il le regardait danser et Kurt reconnu dans ses yeux l'incertitude et le désir qu'il éprouvait lui même moindre échelle pour le cuisinier.

Casey dansait. Souriant à pleine dents, il ondulait en rythme avec son partenaire et Kurt saisit tout le potentiel de son vieux pull détendu dont les mailles étroites se soulevaient lourdement sur son ventre. La coupe pourtant large, épousait son corps au moindre de ses mouvements et le résultat était plus beau et plus mystérieux que ce que donnait les t-shirts moulants et les chemises ajustées des hommes qui gravitaient autour de lui. La musique changea, il pivota et arracha Santana des bras de Blaine pour l'entrainer dans un rock endiablé. Celui qui l'avait abordé se tourna en souriant vers Blaine et ils firent connaissances en tendant de suivre la cadence des deux autres. Plusieurs fois ils s'emmêlèrent les pinceaux et éclatèrent de rire.

Casey et Santana dansaient en riant eux aussi. Ils étaient beaux, ils étaient forts, ils étaient sensuels et toute leur joie, toute leur énergie était communicative. Dave les enviait. Et Kurt le comprit, plus que la place de choix que Santana avait dans les mains du cuisinier, Dave enviait leur liberté. Les deux danseurs échangèrent un coup d'œil entendu et lorsque la musique changea encore, Santana se jeta presque au cou de l'inconnu qui dansait avec Blaine, pendant que celui-ci se fait entrainer par Casey dans un lind-up tout aussi rythmé.

Visiblement, la soirée débutait bien pour les trois autres. Cela contrastait d'autant plus avec la la mine amère de Karofsky qui détourna les yeux.

- Je ne sais pas si je suis gay ou pas. Je ne sais pas si ce que… je ressens va changer ou pas. Je ne comprends même pas ce que je ressens. Je ne comprends pas.

- Déjà faudrait déjà mettre des mots sur ce que tu éprouves, dit doucement son voisin.

- Je…, murmura-t-il en jetant encore un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. J'ai envie… parfois… avec des… certains hommes… J'ai envie d'être avec eux.

- D'être avec eux comment ? insista-t-il timidement.

- Avec eux. Proche. Pouvoir les toucher. Les sentir. Avoir l'impression d'être… à deux avec eux.

- Tu voudrais dire qu'ils sont à toi ? Avec toi ? Dire que tu appartiens à quelqu'un ?

- Un peu tout ça oui.

- Alors, dit prudemment Kurt, tu as envies d'être amoureux, non ? D'être en couple ?

- Oui. Je suppose qu'a peut près tout le monde à envie de ça. Sauf que je n'ai cette envie avec aucune fille.

Non loin d'eux, un serveur qui gardait les yeux baissés sur les fruits qu'il découpait pour un cocktail quelconque, hocha pensivement la tête.

- Seulement des hommes ?

- Seulement des hommes, répéta-t-il en regardant une dernière fois par-dessus son épaule.

Blaine surgit, engloutit trois grandes gorgées de bière et s'affala à côté de son compagnon.

- Bon sang ! Cette fille est increvable, haleta-t-il très content d'avoir laissé son gilet au vestiaire.

Effectivement, Santana dansait encore, en roulant des hanches et en claquant des talons, avec autour d'elle un groupe de plus en plus fournit d'hommes qui l'encourageait en tapant des mains. Santana n'était peut être pas un homme, mais elle était suffisamment belle, vive et drôle pour que même dans un bar homosexuel, les hommes soient séduits.

- Rassure-toi, répondit Kurt avec humour en lui tapotant le genou, ta prestation t'as fait honneur.

- Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas rejoins ? demanda le Warbler après s'être vaguement incliné.

- Je ne suis pas assez ivre, répondit-il pince sans rire.

Un morceau très fort commença, mélange de batterie et de guitare, avec des accens espagnols et ils tournèrent tous la tête distraitement en se demandant si Santana, si fière de ses origines, allait réussir à entrainer quelqu'un dans un tango avec elle. Mais étonnamment, elle s'écarta de la piste pour se laisser tomber sur une banquette en compagnie de deux autres types et c'est Casey qui s'y imposa en invitant un homme blond et bouclés d'une œillade lourde. Ils tournaient autour de la piste en s'observant, alignant quelques pas complexes. Ils se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, fiers, arrogants, provocants. Ils tournaient et leurs pieds se croisaient, se touchaient, se bloquaient, se chassaient, s'accompagnaient dans des mouvements vifs et fluides, forts et presque violents. Ca n'avait rien des tangos mixtes qu'on voyait parfois. C'était orgueilleux et viril, brutal un peu. C'était plein de sueur, ça avait un petit acens de fatigue et de détermination. Malgré leurs mains fermement jointes, Casey fit mine de se détourner et l'autre d'un geste sec et nerveux le fit pivoter à nouveau vers lui. Ils se lâchèrent dans cette gestuelles tendues et très nette qu'on les danseurs, tournèrent, la main sur l'épaule de l'autre, se mirent dos à dos, emmêlaient leurs chevilles et les démêlaient dans un même mouvement, claquaient des talons et des mains, frappant le torse de l'autre, s'écartant et se rapprochant. Ils se provoquaient, se narguaient et se défiaient et ils prenaient un plaisir infini à faire étalage de leurs prouesses. Les dernières notes de guitares s'étirèrent et ils s'immobilisèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, en sueur et essoufflés et la note de défi dans leur yeux se mua en complicité joyeuse.

La salle éclata en applaudissements admiratifs et Kurt risqua un regard vers Dave. Celui-ci était figé, l'expression presque neutre si ce n'était les yeux à peine écarquillés et cette lueur curieuse, un peu émerveillée sur le visage. Casey revint vers eux et passa un bras autour des épaules du footballeur.

- Eh ben ! J'en peux plus ! Ca va, tu t'ennuies pas trop ? Dit-il en se penchant pour attraper son verre et le boire goulument.

Même Santana, qui approchait dans son dos, respecta le trouble de Dave et ne dit rien pendant que celui-ci toujours immobile inspirait brutalement l'odeur d'homme.

- Bon, dit Kurt en claquant résolument les mains sur ses cuisses et en se tournant vers son petit ami, ben moi je vais danser ! Tu viens ?

Blaine qui avait observé toute la scène et affichait une mine un peu compatissante, s'arracha de sa contemplation et le suivit en souriant.

Santana bondit à leur suite, déchainée, et Casey commanda un verre.

- Tu me perdras, soupira Dave en se passant une main sur le visage.

- Quelle grandiloquence ! Ricana le cuisinier.

- Oh ça va. Tu sais pertinemment l'effet que tu me fais et tu en profite à mort, répondit-il avec un peu plus de véhémence qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. C'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça sans que tu en rajoutes une couche !

Casey le lâcha lentement et Dave se maudit d'en être déçu.

- Désolé. L'habitude, je suppose.

Et Casey semblait vraiment ennuyé. Le serveur qui découpait ses fruits un peu plutôt poussa silencieusement un verre décoré de sucre, de feuilles de menthe et d'une rondelle de citron vers Karofsky. « Cadeau de la maison » murmura-t-il seulement avant de s'éclipser. La boisson était très forte, amère et épicée avec une large dose d'alcool –peut être du whisky- et c'était pile poil ce dont il avait besoin. Curieusement, il se détendit et se sentit soudain drôlement à l'aise dans ce bar ou il n'aurait pas du l'être.

Il reporta son attention sur Casey qui le dévisageait, impassible.

- Tu me fatigues, reprit l'adolescent cette fois dépourvu d'agressivité. Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi au juste ?

- Je veux t'aider.

- En me tripotant ?

- Tu le voudrais ?

- Tu le ferais ? Claqua-t-il.

Ca ne devrait pas être si facile de lui répondre du tac-o-tac. Pas si facile, pas avec ce genre de mots, pas avec ce genre de sous-entendus. Pourtant ça l'était et Dave refusa en bloc l'idée que c'était peut être ce qu'il était et que peut être il n'était lui-même qu'avec Casey ou dans ce bar.

- Non, reprit le cuisinier.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Dave et il fut fier que sa voix ne dise rien de son cœur serré.

- Parce que tu es un ado perdu et que je ne fais pas dans les ados perdus.

- Non, tu préfères les bousculer et les faire espérer pour rien.

Il eut l'air vraiment blessé.

- Merde, dit le garçon en se frottant les joues et les yeux.

Il avait chaud, il se sentait mal dans un endroit pourtant confortable. Il aimait ce bar en fait et il su qu'il reviendrait, seul, pour voir si ce sentiment avait avoir avec la légère aura de luxure qui émanait de Casey.

Plus loin, Santana, exaspérée par le petit couple de chanteurs, s'était collé de tout son long contre le dos de Kurt et les mains sur ses hanches, le guidait dans des mouvements –trop- sensuels tout contre Blaine. Kurt était rouge vif et râlait mais se laissait faire, Blaine se marrait comme un bossu et l'encourageait en suivant leurs gestes et Santana débitait des horreurs en s'amusant comme une folle.

Le garçon reprit calmement.

- Je pense que tu me plais. Je sais pas jusqu'à quel point par contre. Plus que quiconque en tout cas. Plus que tous les autres types qui m'ont plu jusqu'à maintenant. Alors qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

Casey s'assit sur un tabouret, posa un coude sur le comptoir et se frotta pensivement la nuque.

- Je ne sortirai pas avec toi. Dit-il doucement. Je ne pourrais pas.

Dave ne demanda pas pourquoi mais il continua.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne te trouve pas séduisant ou trop jeune. Au contraire. C'est juste que tu es trop… innocent.

- Ca me réconforte vachement.

- Je ne peux pas te guider là-dessus. Je ne peux pas être le premier, pas pour ça.

« Ça » bien sûr, englobait sa première relation avec un homme (et sa première vraie relation d'ailleurs) et ses premiers émois sexuels gay. Une partie de Dave hallucinait un peu en constatant combien son discours et sa position avaient glissé depuis qu'il avait accepté de suivre Casey ici. Avant de partir, il arrivait à peine à envisager qu'il pouvait éventuellement être attiré par un homme et maintenant il était en train d'avoir cette conversation délirante pour savoir qui serait ou non son premier petit-ami.

Quand et ou tout ça avait-il dérapé ?

Il prit le temps d'observer la scène, le bar, les serveurs, les gens. Il devait reconnaitre qu'il se sentait bien ici. Pas tant parce que c'était un lieu réservé aux homosexuels mais plus parce qu'ici tout le monde se foutait royalement de qui vous étiez. Il n'y avait aucune pression, aucune hiérarchie. Ici, c'était facile de croire que ça n'aurait aucune incidence sur sa vie s'il était gay. Il soupira. Dave n'aimait pas se prendre la tête plus que de raison sur quoique ce soit. Et cette histoire de sexualité lui prenait la tête depuis bien trop longtemps. Se retrouver au moins une fois dans les bras de quelqu'un réussirait peut être à lui faire tirer les choses au clair.

- Tu ne pourrais pas être le genre de type qui se sentirait flatté de ce genre de proposition et qui considèrerait comme un devoir de m'éviter de finir dans les bras de n'importe qui et de tout foirer ? grogna-t-il sans savoir s'il le pensait vraiment.

- Tu es assez intelligent pour choisir quelqu'un qui en vaille la peine.

- Oui mais c'est long de faire confiance à quelqu'un pour _ça_ !

- Et tu es pressé ?

- J'en ai marre d'avoir peur et de ne pas savoir, lâcha-t-il du ton las en posa le visage sur ses bras croisés.

Casey se contenta d'étendre la main et de caresser sa nuque du bout des doigts.

oOo

Ils quittèrent le bar alors que la soirée était bien avancée, un peu ivre et de très bonne humeur. Dave était resté tout le temps au comptoir mais avait finit par se défaire de sa mélancolie et avait même réussit à échanger quelques piques avec Santana. Celle-ci s'était déchainée toute la soirée, virevoltant de bras en bras et de table en table, se faisant généreusement offrir des verres par des fêtards hilares. Kurt et Blaine avaient bu (l'un moins que l'autre cependant), avaient dansé un peu de tout (mais se souvenaient surtout de leur dernier slow), rit et discuté joyeusement avec tout le monde. Casey, égale à lui-même, avait dansé avec des hommes tous plus séduisants les uns que les autres, raisonnablement bu, discuté avec beaucoup de monde et surveillé du coin de l'œil ses petits protégés.

Quand ils sortirent, des tas de personnes les saluèrent chaleureusement en leur répétant qu'ils espéraient les revoir tous un jour.

- Vous entendez ? Demanda Santana aux videurs avec un grand sourire.

Ils se contentèrent de rouler des yeux pendant qu'elle faisait des simagrées pour qu'ils se souviennent bien de son visage et la laisse revenir.

Quelqu'un tapota son épaule et elle se retourna pour faire face à un couple de trentenaires maniérés.

- On voulait de dire, minauda gaiment l'un d'eux, qu'on _adore_ ce que ton toubib à fait !

Pendant une seconde elle eut l'air perdue puis éclata de rire et ouvrir largement sa veste en bombant la poitrine.

- Oh _ça_ ! Oh oui, je suis super contente, je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux ! Dit-elle fièrement.

Ils ont l'air très vrai, renchérit l'autre.

Merci ! Et franchement, j'ai très bien supporté l'opération, tout s'est passé à merveille. Vous pouvez toucher si vous voulez ! Ajouta-t-elle alors qu'ils louchaient tous les deux sur son corsage.

Ils s'exécutèrent en pépiant à qui mieux mieux sur ô combien c'était doux et naturel pendant que les quatre garçons s'étouffaient de rire un peu plus loin. Le couple les quitta enfin sur ces dernières paroles :

- On tient à te dire, que tu es la trans' la plus belle qu'on ait jamais vu ! Vraiment ! Et pourtant ça fait des années qu'on en croise ! On n'a jamais vu plus naturelle ! Mieux qu'une vraie !

Ils lui claquèrent chacun une bise sur la joue et elle les regarda partir en agitant la main, souriante mais interdite. Lorsqu'il eut disparu de la rue, elle posa lentement une main sur sa hanche, rejeta ses cheveux dernière son épaule de l'autre et pivota sur ses talons.

- C'est le plus joli compliment qu'on m'ait jamais fait, finit-elle par dire, émerveillée.

Ce fut trop pour Blaine, qui du s'asseoir par terre en pleurant de rire.

oOo

Dans la voiture, Santana s'assit sur le siège passager, puisque Dave s'était naturellement installé à l'arrière, derrière Casey. Ils discutèrent tranquillement pour le retour, du moins au début. Très vite, la jeune fille se pelotonna sur le fauteuil et s'endormit. Kurt l'imita en se servant de l'épaule de Blaine comme oreiller et Dave somnola, le front contre la vitre. A un moment Blaine et Casey échangèrent un regard confiant et chaleureux dans le rétroviseur et ont conclu que la soirée avait été plutôt bonne.

oOo

Casey déposa d'abord Santana chez elle. Il la réveilla doucement et la ramena jusqu'à sa porte.

Elle passa les bras autour de sa taille et la joue sur sa poitrine, murmura qu'elle était contente de le connaitre et qu'elle aimerait bien refaire ça, un jour. Il lui rendit son étreinte et elle rentra heureuse et sereine chez elle.

Puis il déposa Blaine, Dave et enfin accompagna Kurt.

Lequel grimaça en voyant la lumière du salon toujours allumée alors qu'il était presque deux heures du matin. C'est Burt qui leur ouvrit avec le visage fatigué de celui qui avait tenu à veiller.

- Tout s'est bien passé ? Demanda-t-il.

- Génial, papa. C'était une des meilleures soirées de ma vie, s'extasia Kurt avec une mine ensommeillée et la voix un peu pâteuse.

- Attends de voir les autres, ricana Casey.

Burt eu l'air à la foi soulagé et un peu suspicieux. Comprenant ce que ça voulait dire, son fils salua le cuisinier et fila se mettre au lit.

- Bon honnêtement ? Insista le père en croisant les bras.

- Honnêtement ? Kurt sait très bien se tenir. Tout s'est bien passé. Visiblement il s'est amusé et malgré tout il est resté très prudent, avec l'alcool, avec les gens, avec tout. Vraiment, je l'emmène sortir quand il veut. Et, Burt ? C'est un garçon très raisonnable. Avec Blaine je veux dire.

Hummel père eut l'air de s'en satisfaire. Il s'assura que Casey n'était ni trop fatigué ni trop ivre pour conduire et le laissa rentrer à son tour chez lui.

* * *

><p><em>Tout ça avance bien non ? Je sais déjà ce qui va se passer dans le prochain chapitre, il est même partiellement écrit, mais comme j'ai des tas de soucis de connection et que de toute façon c'est bientôt les exams il va falloir attendre un peu pour la suite. Surtout que j'ai d'autres projets en cours que j'aimerais bien travailler un peu aussi. Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu!<em>


	12. Chapter 12

_Et donc, la suite. Oui, ça fait un bail, je sais. M'enfin vous inquiétez pas, j'ai bien l'intention de la finir cette fic. Le scénario est écrit, le prochain chapitre aussi et je sais tout ce qui va se passer. On a passé la première partie ou tout se met en place, on attaque doucement la deuxième ... _

_Voilà. Sinon j'ai réalisé un truc ENORME, c'est que Karofsky, son vrai prénom, c'est David. Alors que j'étais persuadée que c'était Dave tout court. Bon ça me dérange pas après tout, je trouve ça joli. Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'ai essayé de réintégrer petit à petit le David. Youhou. J'espère que vous aimerez ! \o/_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12<strong>

Dave passa devant la salle de répétition du Glee Club et leva les yeux au ciel. Bon sang, entre Jones et Berry, qu'est ce que ça pouvait brailler là dedans ! Il s'arrêta un peu plus loin dans le couloir pour prendre des livres dans son casier en essayant de faire vite pour échapper aux sons stridents. Il voulait bien reconnaitre qu'elles avaient toutes les deux une certaines maîtrise de leurs voix, mais il n'aimait décidément pas leur style. Il allait enfin refermer son sac quand le silence se fit. Il entendit les congratulations d'usage, devina sans le comprendre réellement le petit discourt d'introduction mièvre de Shuester puis une autre voix s'éleva. Masculine, basse, lente. Bon, après les deux hurleuses de tout à l'heure, ça valait le coup qu'on écoute deux minutes. Il finit par reconnaitre Hudson, qui chantait une chanson d'amour à sa copine du moment (mais qui c'était déjà ?).

Il n'avait pas grand-chose contre Hudson, à part le fait que c'était un abruti sentimental. Il était plutôt bon joueur, doué en travail d'équipe et avait l'esprit plutôt vif quand il s'agissait de trouver une stratégie pendant un match. Il l'avait nettement moins apprécié quand il s'était mit à jouer le chevalier au grand cœur sur son blanc destrier, protégeant le looser et le débile de son courroux. Mais dans l'ensemble, il ne s'intéressait pas beaucoup à lui.

Il s'approcha un peu ayant pour une fois envie d'écouter. Peut être était ce le genre de chanson qu'il aimait chanter ou peut être se souvenait-il de leur conversation, mais Hudson savait ménager le silence et les sons, lui. C'était reposant. Il appuya l'épaule contre le mur, juste à côté de la porte. En levant les yeux, il croisa le regard surprit de Mike Chang. Gêné, il eut envie de fuir, mais le garçon étendit le bras pour tapoter le genou de Santana derrière lui. En levant les yeux, elle lui fit un grand sourire charmeur et un petit coucou mutin s'attirant le regard noir du reste du groupe. David eu une ombre de sourire et fila à son prochain cours. Santana avait toujours été drôle. Méchamment drôle parfois mais drôle tout de même.

**oOo**

- Y'a un épisode que j'ai raté entre Karofsky, Santana et toi ? Demanda Finn à son frère en larguant son sac dans l'entrée.

- Hein ?

- Mike l'a vu roder autour le la salle de répétition aujourd'hui. Au début les autres ont paniqué, ils pensaient tous que les slushies allaient recommencer à pleuvoir et puis, je sais pas, Santana a fait une drôle de tête. Genre qui faisait un peu peur tu sais ? Comme quand Pattie Levinston à dit qu'elle avait trouvé le truc ultime pour devenir capitaine des Cheerios.

- C'est pas elle dont qu'on a vu dans une vidéo sur youtube, ivre-morte en train de draguer un des joueurs des Bullriders?

- Si.

- Ah. Et donc ?

- Ben Santana a dit qu'elle et toi vous gériez la situation.

- Ah. Si elle l'a dit.

Finn attendait évidement plus d'explications mais Kurt plongea le nez dans ses devoirs et son frère savait que quand il faisait ça, c'était même pas la peine d'insister.

**oOo**

- Est-ce que tu comptes menacer Karofsky avec… tu sais l'autre soir ?

Kurt était passé en voiture devant McKinley et avait embarqué Santana au vol. Officiellement ils sortaient faire les boutiques « entre copines » mais tout le monde savait que c'était pour mettre au clair cette histoire de « gérer la situation ».

- Pourquoi tu as des suggestions ? Sourit-elle en jouant des sourcils.

- Fiche lui la paix.

- Attends quoi ? S'exclama la jeune fille, oubliant tout ce qu'elle voulait dire. Tu veux le couvrir ?

- Oui. J'étais déjà au courant.

Elle en resta bouche bée pendant quelques secondes. Abandonnant tout humour, elle reprit contenance un peu énervée.

- Tu te moques de moi ? Et t'as rien dis ? Jamais ?

- Non. Et je ne veux pas que tu le fasses non plus. Ce n'est pas tes affaires et cette histoire est déjà bien assez compliquée comme ça, répliqua-t-il un peu sèchement.

La remarque la vexa. N'ayant jamais été du genre à se marcher sur les pieds elle ne comprenait pas cette attitude qui visait à protéger son bourreau. Bien qu'au font elle ne voulait pas spécialement faire de mal à Karofsky (ou juste un petit peu.) et elle reprit d'un ton accusateur :

- Non mais il t'a lobotomisé ou quoi ? Tu avais toutes les armes pour le faire stopper tout et tu n'as rien dis ? Mais tu es maso ou c'est pour le plaisir d'être une victime et de te faire plaindre ? T'as oublié que c'est lui qui t'as torturé pendant des mois parce que tu étais gay ?

- Au contraire je ne risque pas d'oublier ! Claqua-t-il. Comme je n'oublie pas que j'étais relativement protégé par le Glee Club, moi. Et heureusement d'ailleurs, parce que sans ça, je doute que qui que ce soit aurait levé le petit doigt dans une autre situation ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que lui vivrait ! Moi j'avais mon père pour me soutenir et avant même que je fasse mon comming out je savais qu'il ne me détesterait pas pour mes tendances même si j'avais peur de le décevoir. Lui… Même si j'ai rencontré son père une fois, c'était en présence d'autres adultes. Je ne sais pas si en privé il encaisserait bien que son fils soit gay. Sans compter que lui, au lycée, n'aura personne. Ses amis l'abandonneront, ses coéquipiers lui feront la misère… Finn s'est fait coincer tout seul par tout son club de foot et fusiller à coup de peinture pour le punir d'avoir rejoindre le Glee Club. Qu'est ce qu'ils feraient à un ancien homophobe devenu gay hein ? Alors tiens ta langue Santana Lopez parce qu'il y a des choses que tu ne maîtrises pas !

La conduite de Kurt était nerveuse et ni Santana ni lui ne décrochèrent un mot avant un moment. Elle regardait par la fenêtre, le visage contracté.

- Tu nous en veux n'est ce pas ? Finit-elle par demander.

- A quel sujet ?

- De ne pas avoir réagit plus tôt au fait que tu étais constamment humilié.

- Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Mais tu le penses. Tu penses qu'on a rien fait pour t'aider alors qu'on savait tous.

Kurt regardait droit devant lui et réfléchit avant de répondre lentement.

- Je ne vous en veux pas, dit-il. Mais je ne peux pas oublier qu'il a fallut attendre qu'on soit amis avant que vous… avant que les membres du Glee Club se demandent si peut être je pouvais souffrir. Je suis heureux qu'on se soit rapproché et je vous adore tous, mais il n'y en a pas un parmi vous qui s'est demandé si c'était _normal_ que quelqu'un soit bousculé et menacé parce qu'il était différent. Il y a un racisme ambiant à McKinley et tout le monde semble accepter ça comme si c'était logique, comme si non n'étions pas dans un pays libre, comme si c'était normal qu'un lycée remplit de futurs adultes fonctionne sur la loi du plus fort. Même sans parler de moi, je suis… je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on en soit encore à avoir des élèves qui puissent se permettre d'en humilier d'autres sans qu'aucun adulte ne s'y oppose. Ca… ça me révulse.

Elle le regardait, silencieuse et insondable.

- Ce n'est pas tant après vous que j'en ai. Après tout, je peux comprendre que les ados soient immatures, brutaux et stupides, acheva-t-il durement. Je suis en colère contre le Directeur, contre Schuster qui sous ses airs de professeurs vertueux ne s'est intéressé à nous qu'après avoir fondé son club contre la conseillère d'orientation qui aurait du être la première à s'y opposer et qui ne fait qu'aller dans ce sens. Contre Sylvester qui la joue propre sur elle en face de mon père mais qui prend un malin plaisir à humilier les autres… je suis en colère contre tout ceux qui pouvaient faire quelque chose et qui ont préféré fermer les yeux parce que c'est comme ça que eux avaient vécu leur adolescence. Parce que c'est comme ça. Parce que c'est _normal_. Racisme et Hypocrisie. Voilà ce qui me met en colère.

Ils continuèrent à rouler dans un silence inconfortable jusqu'à ce que Kurt se gare sur un parking et se frotte le visage. Santana reprit la parole d'une voix un peu boudeuse, sans le regarder.

- Je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de tout dire. Je n'avais même pas envie de le menacer. C'était juste drôle de l'embêter un peu. Et puis… avant tout ça… avant… le Glee Club et toi et lui… on se connaissait un peu. Juste assez pour se lancer quelques blagues et je l'aimais bien je crois. C'était un type drôle avant.

- Ah bon ? demanda Kurt, plus calme. Je ne sais pas. Je ne me souviens pas.

- Si, il était très drôle même. Oh pas toujours très fin, mais c'était le genre de gars qui savait se faire apprécier de tout le monde parce qu'il avait toujours un bon mot à dire. Et puis, ses potes l'aimaient bien parce qu'il était le genre qui quand il disait qu'il allait faire un truc, le faisait. Il faisait de chouettes fêtes chez lui aussi. Tu sais que la première fois que j'ai pris une cuite c'était chez lui ? Evidement ses parents n'étaient pas là. C'était pour son anniversaire je crois. Il avait installé des matelas dans une pièce à part pour ceux qui pouvaient pas rentrer. Il était prévoyant comme type.

- Et… c'est plus le cas ?

- Bah… il a arrêté de faire des fêtes. Et il discute moins avec les autres, sauf pour les techniques de jeux, les devoirs et… voilà. Il est redevenu un peu plus bavard quand il s'est mit à bousculer les loosers mais bon… C'était quand même pas pareil.

- Ah… Alors tu l'aimais bien ?

- Ouais. Mais c'était avant. J'ai juste eu un peu l'impression qu'il redevenait un peu ce type là au bar. Quand il répondait du tac-o-tac et qu'il vannait.

Ils se regardèrent alors que la paix étaient revenus entre eux.

- Kurt ? Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dis. Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine.

Il cligna paresseusement des yeux. Il savait. Il la connaissait maintenant. Ce n'était pas une vraie méchante, elle ne savait pas juste comment faire autrement.

- Bon. On le fait ce shopping entre copines ?

**oOo**

Kurt rentra dans sa chambre et largua ses sacs au pied de son lit. Il s'assit, un peu vidé. Faire les magasins avec Satana avait été très sympa mais il était fatigué et la dispute qu'ils avaient eut lui avait un peu plombé le moral. Il avait envie d'un câlin. Il avait envie d'être avec Blaine et d'oublier tout ça.

L'idée le travailla un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il y cède. Il sortit son portable :

« _J'ai passé une journée compliquée. _

_J'ai envie de te voir. Tu es libre ? Kurt_ ».

Quelques minutes plus tard, il obtint sa réponse :

_« Pour toi, toujours. Tu veux manger chez moi ? _

_Mes parents sont à un repas d'affaire, ils rentreront plus tard. »_

Kurt sauta sur l'occasion. Les parents de Blaine n'étaient pas souvent absents et bien qu'ils aient toujours été poli envers lui (pour les rares fois ou il les avaient vu) il se sentait toujours mal à l'aise avec eux. Pour une fois qu'ils pourraient être seuls… Tous seuls.

_« Laisse-moi le temps de prendre une douche et de venir. _

_Tu veux que j'apporte quelque chose ? »_

N'attendant pas la réponse, il commença à se déshabiller en filant sous la douche. Soudain, il éprouvait le besoin pressant de se retrouver dans les bras de Blaine. Contre Blaine. Il voulait le sentir contre lui, sa peau chaude, son odeur.

Il ne s'était certainement jamais préparé aussi vite. Il lu le dernier message de Blaine qui lui affirmait que seule sa présence était requise. Sauf s'il se sentait de ramener le dessert. Amusé, il informa Carol et Burt du changement de programme (sans préciser qu'il n'y aurait qu'eux deux ce soir) et sortit prendre la voiture.

Il se gara quelques minutes plus tard devant la dernière pâtisserie ouverte. Avant d'ouvrir la portière son regard s'arrêta sur l'enseigne lumineuse de la pharmacie quelques mètres plus loin. Ou plutôt ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le distributeur, accroché à côté de la porte.

**oOo**

Comme le garçon bien élevé et de bonne famille qu'il était, Blaine lui ouvrit la porte quand il arriva et le débarrassa de son paquet. D'après l'odeur de savon, il venait de se doucher lui aussi, il avait juste enfilé un t-shirt et un pantalon et était pieds nus. Kurt suivit son petit ami jusqu'à la cuisine et le laissa babiller pendant qu'il rangeait le gâteau dans le frigo.

Dans sa poche, un carré de plastique semblait pulser de chaleur.

Blaine s'agitait, proposait à manger, à boire, mettait la table, discutait de tout et de rien en espérant que Kurt voudrait bien cesser de le regarder comme ça parce qu'il ne savait plus ou se mettre. A un moment, il se retourna pour attraper une bouteille d'eau mais se figea avant de terminer son geste.

Kurt était derrière lui. Son souffle sur sa nuque faisait écho aux caresses fantômes que ses mains faisaient naitre sur ses flancs.

- Tu m'as manqué, chuchota Kurt.

Il respirait l'odeur de Blaine dans le creux de son cou. Inclinant la tête, il effleurait l'épiderme du nez, des cils et des lèvres.

- On s'est vu ce matin… répondit la voix un peu rauque de Blaine.

- On était en public…

- Et- et alors ?

- Je ne peux pas te toucher en public…

Kurt n'était jamais comme ça. Kurt était un romantique extrême. Il dormirait sur un lit de roses tous les soirs s'il le pouvait.

- Et- et tu veux m- me toucher ?

Les bras de Kurt s'enroulèrent autour de son ventre et Blaine le sentit poser la joue sur épaule.

- Oui.

Blaine était immobile, les mains crispées sur le bord du plan de travail. Il fermait les yeux comme s'il priait, attendant on ne savait quoi. Kurt s'en rendit compte et se détacha un peu de lui.

- Heu… Blaine ? Je… j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

- Heu… mrh, dit il en se raclant la gorge. Tout… tout dépend du résultat que tu recherchais.

Ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient encore totalement puceaux. Comme s'ils n'avaient jamais eu d'intimité, comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas déjà touchés mutuellement. Ils n'étaient pas innocents, pas totalement et Kurt, celui qu'on croyait naïf et asexué, avait déjà bandé et jouit dans sa main. Il lui avait rendu la pareil alors il _savait_, il _devait savoir_ quels effets pouvait avoir le corps d'un autre sur quelqu'un. Fort de ces réflexions et ne voulait pas laisser durer plus longtemps le silence, Blaine se retourna laissant frotter son bas ventre dur contre celui de Kurt… qui était dans le même état. Dans un halètement, ils se regardèrent et découvraient une nouvelle facette de l'autre… Le visage de quelqu'un qui désirait et qui voulait être désiré.

Une seconde, pas plus et ils étaient déjà en train de s'embrasser à en perdre halène. Blaine les guidait à l'aveuglette jusqu'au salon ou ils s'effondrèrent sur le tapis. Kurt ne lui laissait aucun répit, ondulant de tout son corps contre lui. Précipitamment, ils s'arrachèrent presque de leurs vêtements, le ventre ravagé de désir.

Et puis ils furent nus.

On croit être nu quand on a enlevé tout ses vêtements. A ce moment là Blaine découvrit que la nudité relevait de quelque chose de moins matériel. Kurt était nu parce qu'il était décoiffé, rouge, parce qu'un voile de sueur humidifiait ses reins, parce que la peau de ses cuisses frottait sans aucune barrière les siennes propres. Kurt était nu sur lui, parce qu'il était entre les jambes écartées de Blaine et qu'une de ses mains caressaient son genou avec douceur et sensualité.

Blaine tremblait. Il savait ce qui se passait dans ces cas là. Il l'avait lu, étudié, rêvé. Il tremblait d'excitation et d'anticipation, d'envie et de peur. Alors doucement, Blaine referma les jambes autour de ses hanches et l'attira contre lui. Leurs sexes se touchèrent pour la première fois et il gémir tous les deux, parcouru de décharge de plaisir. Enhardis ils laissèrent leurs mains errer sans but. Ils roulèrent sur le sol et à un moment, alors qu'ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche, Blaine fut à califourchon sur le bassin de son amant. Il sentit le sexe gonflé pulser contre ses fesses, entendit Kurt gémir. Il le voulait, seigneur il le voulait tellement.

Leurs pupilles dilatées se rencontrèrent et ne posèrent même pas la question. Ils voulaient la même chose. Kurt tendit paresseusement la main vers son pantalon qui gisait non loin et finit par en extraire un petit carré de plastique. Les mains fébriles il tenta d'ouvrir l'enveloppe du préservatif mais Blaine du venir à son aide. Les doigts entremêlés et poisseux de lubrifiants ils le déroulèrent, comme en transe, sur le sexe de Kurt. Celui-ci haletait, tremblait. Lorsque Blaine se souleva un peu, il agrippa ses hanches avec de grands yeux.

Magique. Douloureux mais magique.

Décidément, se dit Blaine, leurs premières fois étaient étranges.

**oOo**

Traverser la rue en compagnie de gens qui faisaient partie de sa vie de tous les jours pour entrer dans un bar homosexuel avait été bien plus difficile que le faire seul, un soir de semaine. La soirée venait à peine de débuter, le videur ne lui avait même pas demandé sa carte d'identité et il était entré avec l'impression curieusement agréable d'être quelqu'un d'autre.

Il déposa son manteau de laine au vestiaire et avança tranquillement jusqu'au bar vide pour commander un verre. Prudemment, il opta pour une bière mais parcourut la carte des boissons d'un œil, cherchant le nom de ce cocktail étrange qu'on lui avait offert l'autre soir.

Pendant plus d'une heure, quelques hommes plus ou moins élégants, plus ou moins séduisants et plus ou moins directs l'abordèrent. Il s'aperçut avec un peu de surprise qu'un petit jeune de son gabarit avait du succès dans cette communauté, là ou il était peu populaire dans un lycée remplit d'adolescente. La plupart des hommes comprirent vite qu'il n'était pas venu ici pour repartir accompagner, et le laissèrent tranquille. Un seul fut plus insistant et se trouva sèchement rembarré. Au fur et à mesure que les clients affluaient dans la boite, les serveurs s'agitèrent, devinrent plus bavards et plus charmeurs. David discutait peu et préférait observer la faune locale pour en démêler les codes et les conventions. A un moment, le deuxième service de barmen arriva, remplaçant ceux qui avaient fait l'ouverture, et l'un des nouveaux arrivants marqua un temps d'arrêt en apercevant le jeune homme au comptoir.

L'ayant reconnu aussi, Dave le salua avec un petit sourire.

- Le type de l'autre soir, répondit le serveur, en le pointant du doigt.

- Le serveur au cocktail ?

Ils se sourirent et l'autre continua en attachant son tablier autour de ses hanches.

- Je ne pensais pas te revoir dans le coin.

David haussa les épaules.

- Il fallait que je vérifie quelque chose. Merci au fait. Pour le verre, la dernière fois.

- De rien. T'avais l'air dans avoir besoin.

Il hocha la tête.

- Qu'est ce que c'était d'ailleurs ? Je n'arrive pas à retrouver le nom dans la carte.

Par-dessus son épaule, le serveur pointa du pouce un petit écriteau en ardoise, accroché sur les étagères derrière lui, qui présentait la spécialité de la maison.

- Celui qui l'a inventé a voulu l'appeler le Contrebasse parce que ça faisait craquer son mec de l'époque, un musicien. Mais je trouve ça un peu naze en fait.

- Mmh … Et qui l'a inventé ?

- C'est moi, l'année dernière.

Dave éclata de rire et le type lui fit un large sourire un peu stupide, fier de lui.

- Je confirme, c'est naze comme nom. Mais c'est vachement bon alors j'en prendrais bien un en fait.

Le barman se lança dans la confection de la boisson avec bonne humeur et babilla sur les ingrédients. Avec un grand geste emphatique il posa le grand verre devant Dave et lança :

- Contrebasse en verre majeur ! Bonne dégustation monsieur… monsieur ?

- David. Pas très subtil comme méthode, répondit le lycéen avec un franc sourire. Au fait, comment tu l'appellerais maintenant ?

- Un Nice-to-meet-you. Ah, et je m'appelle Jeff, aussi.

Dave rit encore et manqua de s'étouffer dans son verre.

- Définitivement pas subtil.

- Mais pas désagréable, si ?

- Pas du tout.

Et c'était vrai. Le type était drôle, enjoué et malgré ses phrases toutes faites de gros dragueur, absolument pas sérieux. Pas très grand mais trapu, à mi-chemin entre blond et brun, l'œil vert rieur et le sourire contagieux, ce Jeff là, donnait envie de rester au bar et de continuer à boire, rien que pour le plaisir de l'écouter raconter des bêtises plus grosses que lui. Et selon toute vraisemblance, Jeff devait le trouver à son goût parce que bien qu'il soit poli et aimable avec tout le monde, il bichonnait David, lui offrant quelques verres et papotant sans cesse avec lui. On était en semaine, il y avait peut de monde ce soir là, aussi eut il tout le loisir de tenter sa chance.

- J'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre ta conversation, l'autre soir. Tu en pince pour Casey ?

- Tu le connais ?

- C'est un habitué. Je l'aime bien, il est sympa.

- Alors tu connais la réponse. C'est difficile de résister à son charme.

- Je confirme. Tu l'as rencontré comment ? Si c'est pas indiscret ?

Dave fit la grimace mais n'hésita pas longtemps avant de lui raconter la vérité. Après tout, il avait un petit coup dans le nez et Jeff était vraiment sympa. Peut fier, il expliqua son passé de grosse brute, les menaces, les angoisses ses réactions stupides et violentes et la façon dont Kurt et Casey avaient gérer ça. Tripotant sa paille, il n'osait plus regarder son interlocuteur. Jeff ne lui laissa pas le temps de se monter le bourrichon et posa la main sur son bras.

- Eh. Je juge pas. Je comprends.

- Quoi, toi aussi t'as été un refoulé ? Demanda-t-il avec un pauvre sourire.

- Nope. Moi j'ai pas d'histoire à la Oliver Twist. Sans vouloir te vexer hein. J'ai grandis en tripotant des filles, un soir, bourré, j'ai tripoté un mec et j'ai adoré ça. J'l'ai dis à mes parents qui l'ont bien prit et à mes potes qui ne se privent pas pour me lancer des blagues vaseuses quand ils le peuvent mais qui l'ont bien prit aussi. Fin de l'histoire.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu veux dire par « Je comprends » ?

- J'ai pas besoin d'avoir été une victime ou un bourreau pour me mettre à la place des autres. Je sais que ça doit pas être facile et qu'on gère chacun à notre façon le stress et la peur. Les uns mieux que d'autres. Mais je prétends pas que j'aurais mieux réagis si j'avais été dans une autre situation.

Ouais, Jeff était un mec sympa. Tranquille. David se laissa aller à discuter avec lui jusqu'à la fermeture du bar, enchainant les verres sans trop y faire attention. Lorsqu'il se retrouva dehors, il mesura combien il avait ingurgité d'alcool quand il réalisa que ses yeux étaient un peu trop fixe pour un mec qui cherchait sa voiture. Il était en train d'hésiter entre dormir sur la banquette arrière et appeler un taxi quand Jeff lui tapota l'épaule.

- J'espérais bien te voir avant que tu partes. Ca va ?

- J'ai trop bu, sourit David. Alors tu voulais me voir ?

- Ouip. J't'aime bien. Je me demandais si tu voudrais qu'on aille boire un verre, tous les deux. Heu… ou un café. Peut être, ajouta-t-il en avisant le nez froncé du jeune homme.

Pendant quelques secondes, Dave fut impressionné par le naturel et le détachement avec lequel Jeff lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui. Il se demanda s'il arriverait à faire ça un jour.

- T'es conscients que tu es en train de proposer un rencard à un mineur ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire un peu flou.

- Et d'une t'as ta majorité sexuelle et de deux, j'ai rien dis de scabreux. Mais je suppose que c'est un non alors ?

Il avait l'air déçu.

- Tu supposes mal. Ca me ferait plaisir d'aller… boire quelque chose avec toi. Mais si tu veux bien, on va attendre que je redevienne sobre.

- Pas de problème, répondit l'autre avec un sourire rayonnant. Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ?

- Mmmh… Non, je vais éviter de rentrer dans cet état en risquant de croiser mes parents. Je vais dessaouler un peu avant et je repartirai plus tard.

- D'accord… Mais je vais pas te laisser pioncer dans ta bagnole comme ça. Je te ramène chez moi. En tout bien tout honneur ! ajouta-t-il rapidement.

Trop ivre et trop tenté pour refuser, Dave lui confia les clefs de sa voiture et monta docilement sur le siège passager. Jeff conduisit silencieusement pendant quelques minutes et lui secoua l'épaule après s'être garé.

- Viens. On est arrivé.

David s'obligea à bouger et sortit laborieusement du véhicule. Dans les escaliers qui menaient au petit appartement de Jeff au deuxième étage, il chancelait en rigolant.

- Ta Contrebasse cogne fort, tu sais.

- En même temps, c'est pas prévu pour en boire plus d'un ou deux tu sais, répondit Jeff en l'attrapant par les épaules et en le guida jusqu'à sa porte.

- Dis donc c'est toi qui les as servit !

- Dis donc, c'est toi qui les as bus !

Ils entrèrent en riant et Dave se laissa tomber sur le premier canapé (et le seul) à sa disposition. D'un œil il essaya d'examiner un peu ou il était mais abandonna vite l'idée. Il du somnoler parce que Jeff le secoua encore une fois.

- Tiens, dit-il. J't'ai amené de quoi te changer. Tu vas pas dormir dans tes fringues.

Il détourna poliment le regard quand Dave enfila le t-shirt qu'il lui avait prêté et abandonna son pantalon. Il s'assit à nouveau sur le canapé en frottant son visage puis regarda pensivement son hôte.

- Merci de m'accueillir.

- De rien. J'allais pas te laisser tout seul comme ça.

- J'espère pour toi que tu ne ramasses pas tous tes clients ivre-morts parce que ça fait quand même pas mal de t-shirt à prêter…

- Seulement ceux qui sont mignons répondit l'autre, amusé.

Le silence retomba entre eux et ils ne purent s'empêcher de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Jeff soupire.

- Je connais ce regard. Je l'ai fais maintes et maintes fois.

- Quel regard ? Demanda David en rougissant un peu parce qu'il imaginait très bien quel genre de regard il avait pu faire.

- Viens, répondit le serveur en tendant la main.

Il hésita un peu, déglutit puis attrapa sa main. Jeff le guida tranquillement à travers un couloir avant d'entrer dans une petite chambre, meublée d'un grand lit. Jeff ouvrit les draps et y allongea son invité avant de faire le tour du matelas et de s'allonger à ses côtés. Il prit le temps de s'installer sur le flanc et de se coller contre le dos de David.

- Le regard du type qui aimerait bien ne pas être tout seul pour la nuit, chuchota-t-il à son oreille en passant un bras autour de lui, mais qui est trop ivre pour vouloir ou pouvoir s'envoyer en l'air.

Rouge, l'adolescent ne répondit pas mais se détendit en écoutant le petit rire de Jeff résonner contre sa nuque. Il s'endormit rapidement, bien dans sa peau pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilu... N'hésitez pas à laisser un p'tit mot!<em>


	13. Chapter 13

_Voilà voilà, ça poursuit son petit bonhomme de chemin. Je vous cache pas que je suis assez satisfaite de la tournure que ça prend. Sans compte que j'avance bien, le prochain chapitre est presque fini et j'ai une bonne part des suivants de rédigés. La seule question que je me pose encore c'est quelle place exactement va prendre Jeff dans cette histoire. Mais pour l'instant il se plie à toutes mes volontés c'est formidable. J'espère qu'il y à toujours des gens pour me lire et si c'est le cas : bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13<strong>

- Hé. Héééé. Dave. David. Debout.

- Grrrnmm.

- Je sais. Mais il est midi et va falloir que j'aille bosser dans deux heures.

- Ah. J'arrive. Désolé.

Des limbes, Dave entendit Jeff glousser et sortir de la pièce. Quand il le rejoignit, la tête dans le brouillard, il lui indiqua de s'asseoir et de boire son café.

- Au fait tu ronfles, dit le serveur en lui proposant des toasts.

- Toi aussi. Merci de m'avoir accueillit.

- 'Plaisir. Tu reviens quand tu veux.

Un peu timide et n'osant pas trop envisager pour quelles raisons il pourrait revenir ici, Dave ne releva pas et mangea avec appétit. Ils discutèrent encore un peu et Dave finit par se lever pour aller remettre ses vêtements. Quand il fut prêt, Jeff le reconduisit à la porte.

- T'es sûr que ça va aller ? Tu veux pas que je te ramène ? Après tout t'as dormis que quelques heures faudrait pas que tu te fasses choper par les flics…

- T'as déjà bien assez fait merci. Et puis Lima est à cinq minutes d'ici, je devrais pouvoir tenir jusque là. T'inquiètes, je me débrouille.

- Ok.

- Ok.

Ils restèrent un peu gauche à se regarder sans trop savoir quoi faire jusqu'à ce que Jeff s'approche et l'embrasse sur les lèvres, légèrement.

- Bon ben… salut alors. Repasse… heu… sinon… je peux te donner mon numéro… ou alors tu me donnes le tiens et puis heu…

David le chercha ses mots quelques secondes, puis constant que ça serait pas pour aujourd'hui, se pencha pour attraper un stylo sur la tablette dans l'entrée et écrivit son numéro de téléphone sur ne vieille enveloppe publicitaire.

- Voilà, croassa-t-il. Appelle-moi… A plus. Il ouvrit la porte pour partir, se ravisa, fit demi-tour et planta un baiser maladroit sur sa bouche puis disparut dans les escaliers.

oOo

Sentant un courant d'air frais et un regard peser sur lui, Kurt ouvrit paresseusement un œil et tomba nez à dents avec un très séduisant sourire. Mais pas celui auquel il s'attendait.

- AAAHHHH ! CASEY ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? Hurla-t-il en remontant le drap sur ses épaules nues.

- J'ai appelé chez toi et ton père m'a dis que tu étais ici.

- Et donc tu t'es ramené à l'improviste ?

- Nope, j'ai appelé ici et Blaine m'a dit de venir.

- Et il t'a laissé monter dans la chambre, sachant que j'étais endormis et nu ?

- Woah, t'es vraiment à poil là-dessous ? J'aurais parié que tu étais du genre à prendre une douche et à enfiler au moins un caleçon avant de te recoucher.

- Et d'une je ne porte jamais de caleçon. Et de deux, on ne s'est jamais vraiment arrêté et j'ai du dormir deux heures à tout casser alors chut. De trois, j'arrive pas à croire que je suis en train de discuter de ça avec toi, maintenant, dans cette situation alors que je suis toujours nu et de quatre, t'as pas répondu à ma question espèce de goujat !

- Héhé. Il est passé te réveiller y'a une demi heure et il est partit prendre une douche ensuite mais comme tu te levais pas, je suis venu vérifier qu'il avait pas oublié de te détacher.

- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu ça. Maintenant sors de cette chambre que je puisse enfiler quelque chose de décent. Tu es cuisinier non ? Va donc nous préparer un petit déjeuner.

Casey sortit en riant et ferma soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Kurt soupira, bénissant Blaine qui avait eut l'idée de les conduire dans la chambre afin de continuer leurs… ébats. Il ne savait pas comment il aurait réagit si Casey les avait trouvés allongés sur la moquette, sans rien d'autres que les coussins brodés de Mme Anderson pour protéger leur pudeur.

Pire : si les parents de Blaine avaient choisit de rentrer comme ils l'avaient dit, plutôt que de dormir chez des amis parce qu'ils étaient trop fatigués pour rouler, ils seraient certainement tombés sur un spectacle franchement dénudé et définitivement actif. Kurt verdit en imaginant la scène et résolut d'enfouir tout ça loin au fond de son imagination et de prier très fort Saint Jean Paul Gauthier pour que ça n'arrive jamais.

Il grimaça en se rappellant que ses vêtements étaient tous en bas. Un peu incertain, il ouvrit la penderie de Blaine, cherchant quelque chose qui lui irait et qu'il pourrait emprunter sans que ça dérange. Perdu dans ses pensées, il effleurait les tissus repassés du bout des doigts jusqu'à ce qu'il sente à nouveau un regard sur lui et une odeur de shampooing.

- Y'a des visions qui valent la peine de se lever le matin tu sais, dit Blaine avec son petit sourire en coin.

S'obligeant à ne pas courir se cacher sous les draps, Kurt croisa les bras et le regarda par-dessus son épaule.

- C'est ce que je suis en train de me dire, répondit-il avec un sourire appréciateur.

Blaine avait croisé les bras et les chevilles et s'était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, seulement vêtu d'une épaisse serviette ceinte autour de sa taille et de quelques gouttes d'eau. Ses cheveux trempés bouclaient devant ses yeux et il venait de se raser. Il se redressa et avança d'un pas tranquille jusqu'à son… amant. Kurt, plus si gêné que ça, passa les bras autour de son cou.

- Je ne t'avais jamais vu sans gel, chuchota-t-il tout contre ses lèvres.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu sans gel non plus répondit Blaine se le même ton.

- Dans ce cas je m'en vais prendre une douche. Il est temps qu'on passe à l'étape supérieure.

- C'est vrai que jusque là nous sommes restés très chastes et très conventionnels. Surtout hier.

- Surtout hier. Ne met pas de gel aujourd'hui, acheva Kurt en l'embrassant légèrement.

Blaine geignit, ce, a quoi Kurt répondit par un regard menaçant pas du tout convainquant juste avant de filer se laver.

Quand il revint, Blaine n'était plus là mais à la place, une tenue était étalée sur le lit. Kurt sourit.

oOo

- Ah ben quand même, s'exclama Casey, attablé devant un café à moitié bu. Hooooooouuuu ! Pas de t-shirt sous le pull, mais c'est qu'on se la joue provoc' !

- Ton style m'inspire, Mister-Grunge, alors je teste pour voir. D'ailleurs je dois avouer que le cachemire à même la peau, c'est un délice.

Blaine sembla s'étrangler dans son café avant de lâcher avec un grand sourire :

- Je ne porterais plus jamais ce pull de la même façon.

- Si tant est que je te le rends. Il est vraiment vraiment agréable. Et super beau.

- Je ne porte que des vêtements super beaux.

- Alors qu'est ce que je dois penser de ce tiroir remplit à ras-bord de chaussettes ? Elles ne sont pas assez bien pour toi ?

- Mes pieds revendiquent leur droit à la liberté.

- Libérons le Hobbit qui est en nous ?

A ce moment là, Casey s'étouffa de rire et réclama un temps mort.

- Navré de vous couper mais si je vous laisse faire, vous allez finir par oublier que je suis là et recommencer à vous arracher vos vêtements. Pas que ça me dérange, mais si je commence à regarder je vais pas pouvoir m'arrêter et j'ai rendez-vous à onze heure trente.

Kurt s'interdit de rougir et se concentra sur Casey.

- Ah, donc tu n'es pas venu ici uniquement pour essayer de nous voir tous nus ? Je suis vexé.

- C'est ça ouais.

- Kurt, je t'aime, mais arrête d'embêter les gentils garçons tu veux, badina Blaine avec un sourire de gentil papa. Tu voulais nous demander quelque chose Casey ?

- La demande vient en deuxième étape. D'abord je dois vous annoncer un truc.

- On t'écoute, dit Kurt soudain très intéressé.

Le cuisinier ménagea une seconde de suspense avant de tirer un prospectus de sa poche.

- J'ouvre mon restaurant au début du mois prochain, lâcha-t-il avec un sourire de gamin surexcité.

Les deux garçons bondirent de leurs chaises pour le féliciter et il semblait rayonner de joie.

- C'est génial, mais du coup, qu'est ce que tu voulais nous demander ?

- Je vais faire une soirée de lancement pour l'ouverture. Je vais faire de la pub un peu partout et distribuer des tracts mais je voudrais aussi faire quelque chose d'un peu spécial… Il me semble que l'un de vous m'avait raconté que les Warblers faisaient souvent des représentations hors compétition dans les hôpitaux ou a certaines fêtes… Est-ce qu'ils ne seraient pas tentés d'animer l'ouverture d'un restaurant, par hasard ?

oOo

Ils avaient promis d'en discuter avec les Warblers et ne voyaient aucune raison à ce qu'ils refusent. Casey les quitta un peu plus tard et ils l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à la porte ou ils le regardèrent enfourcher sa moto.

- Tu sais, dit pensivement Kurt en regardant le cuisinier disparaitre au coin de la rue, finalement, c'est mieux que tu mettes ton gel, pour aller à Dalton.

- Oh… Tu n'aimes pas comme ça… ?

Blaine se passa la main dans les cheveux, un peu décontenancé.

- En fait, répondit son amoureux avec un regard pétillant, j'adore. Le problème c'est que j'ai furieusement envie de te sauter dessus quand je te vois comme ça. J'ai déjà du mal à me retenir en temps normal alors si tu pouvais me faciliter la tâche… Surtout à Dalton où je dois rester concentrer pendant les cours.

- Ooooh… Dans ce cas… Et pour les chaussettes ?

- Idem. Et puis c'est une question de pudeur et de sécurité. Tu vas te faire poursuivre par des hors d'admirateurs déchaînés si tu te ballades avec cette allure dans la rue.

Flatté, amusé, Blaine se rapprocha tranquillement du jeune homme jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se retrouve appuyé contre l'un des piliers qui encadraient la porte d'entrée. Charmeur, il lui fit son sourire le plus séduisant et posa les mains sur les hanches de son petit ami en soufflant dans sa chevelure désordonnée.

- D'accord mais on fait un deal… Dans la Dalton, par égard pour tes études, je suis gélifié et chaussetté. En dehors…

- Tu pourras te défroquer à ta guise, ça me va. Après tout, ajouta-t-il en frottant doucement le nez et les lèvres contre sa joue, c'est comme ça que je t'aime. Chevilles apparentes et bouclettes en folie.

Blaine gloussa contre sa bouche et passa les doigts dans ses cheveux.

- Tu es beau aussi comme ça. Casey à raison sur un point, ça te vieillis.

Kurt inclina la tête semblant se lover sous les caresses du Warbler.

- Je prends note.

Troublés, ils n'entendirent pas la voiture se garer dans l'aller, ni les pas de quelqu'un qui s'approchait jusqu'à ce que ce quelqu'un ne se racle la gorge, tout prêt d'eux. Ils sursautèrent violement et Kurt piqua un fard sensationnel quand il reconnut la nouvelle arrivante.

- Maman ! s'exclama Blaine.

Un sourcil levé et un minuscule sourire en coin sur le visage, Mme Anderson les regardait.

- Ton père et moi nous doutions que tu profiterais de la soirée pour inviter Kurt mais non ne pensions pas avoir un tel accueil… Bonjour au fait.

D'une toute petite voix, Kurt la salua et elle eut un sourire indulgent.

- Dois-je aller aider mon mari à sortir nos affaires de la voiture le temps que vous ayez effacé toutes traces… compromettantes ?

- Il n'y a rien de compromettant ! S'offusqua son fils.

- Blaiiine…

Kurt tira sa manche avant de pointer le pull qu'il avait sur le dos.

- Oh. Ooooh ! Heu… Finalement heu… ça serait bien. Oui. S'il te plait.

S'il avait bel et bien rangé pendant que Kurt dormait et si effectivement, rien de réellement compromettant ne trainait dans le salon, la cuisine ou ailleurs, les vêtements de Kurt étaient toujours abandonnés sur le canapé. Et ils ne voulaient pas avoir à expliquer comment ils étaient arrivés là, n'est ce pas ?

* * *

><p><em>Tadam! j'espère que ça vous aura plu. La suite devrait venir d'ici pas trop longtemps.3<em>


	14. Chapter 14

_Voilà, la suite. J'ai un petit blocage pour le chapitre suivant qui est genre très très délicat à écrire et je ne veux surtout pas le rater parce qu'il est aussi très très important. D'ailleurs à partir de maintenant on va rentrer dans du lourd. Enfin, par du lourd au sens "angst" hein, du lourd au sens "Mazette toutes les résolutions aux problèmes et de nouveaux problèmes à cause des résolutions!" ou un truc comme ça. Je me comprends. Bref. J'espère que ça vous plait toujours. A bientôt!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14<strong>

Quand Casey ouvrit la porte, il tomba sur un David Karofsky à l'air misérable avec deux pizzas dans les mains.

- Dis-moi que t'as pas mangé ?

- J'ai pas mangé soupira-t-il en lui laissant le passage. Alors. Qu'est ce que t'as ?

- Tu connais bien les serveurs du bar ou tu nous as emmenés l'autre fois ? Demanda l'adolescent en posant les pizzas sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

- Plus ou moins…

Il resta planté là, son sac d'étudiant sur l'épaule à se tordre les doigts en regardant le sol. Avant de reprendre en soupirant :

- Jeff, tu vois lequel c'est ?

- Heu ouais je crois… Attends. Tu as… vous avez… ?

- Nan.

- Ah.

Casey croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et reporta son poids sur l'autre jambe. Son jogging tombait sur ses hanches, remarqua Dave. Il inspira et dit rapidement :

- J'y suis retourné hier, on a sympathisé, je me suis bourré la gueule, il m'a ramené chez lui et fais dormir dans son pieu pour pas que je me fasse choper par les flics.

- Ah.

- Il a dormit aussi.

- Oui je me doute.

- Je veux dire… Contre moi.

L'homme haussa légèrement les sourcils et eut un sourire amusé. Quelque chose dans son regard brilla et Dave essaya de me pas interpréter ça comme la confirmation qu'il était définitivement passé de l'autre côté de la barrière.

- Et comment c'était ?

- C'était bien. Enfin pas désagréable. De… d'être avec… quelqu'un.

Casey s'assit sur une chaise en face de lui et le regarda longuement.

- Alors dans ce cas qu'est ce que c'est le problème ?

Le pauvre était muet. Avec un visage désespéré il haussa les épaules, écarta les bras, les laissa retomber et fini par secouer la tête.

- Bon. J'ai rien à faire. Tu veux regarder un film ?

Il accepta. Ils passèrent la soirée comme ça, en regardant un truc donc David ne se souvint même pas du titre et en dégommant les pizzas. Il finit par s'endormir appuyé contre le mur, en tailleur, les bras croisé sur sa poitrine.

- Dave, le réveilla Casey, Dave, ouvre les yeux. Tu devrais rentrer chez tes parents.

- Ouais, croassa-t-il. Merci. Pour m'avoir accueillit et tout.

Ils se levèrent et Casey le raccompagna à la porte.

- De rien, t'as amené les pizzas. Et je suis pas sûr t'avoir pu faire grand-chose pour toi.

- Si… Si. Tu rends tout ça… normal.

- C'est parce que _c'est_ normal.

- Pas pour moi. Pas dans mon monde.

Il lui fit un pauvre sourire auquel Casey répondit par une moue désolée et lui tapota l'épaule. Dave partit, les mains dans les poches et la tête basse.

oOo

Un peu plus tard, Kurt se dit que les choses évoluaient d'une drôle façon parfois. Et qu'en l'occurrence, le changement était spectaculaire et assez remarquable pour qu'il soit très fier d'y avoir assisté.

Pour reprendre les choses là où elles avaient commencé il était sorti relativement tard de Dalton, parce qu'il avait travaillé longtemps à la bibliothèque. Blaine était partit un peu plus tôt pour accueillir ses grands parents en visite. Il pensait que comme les autres soirs, il prendrait sa voiture, rentrerait chez lui, mangerait avec sa famille, ferait son rituel du soir et peut être irait se coucher. Quelque chose comme ça.

Mais garé tout près parmi les quatre-cinq dernières voitures encore sur le parking, l'une d'elle à l'habitacle éclairé gardait sur le siège du conducteur David Karofsky. Kurt se doutait qu'il n'était pas là pour une inscription tardive et toqua sur le pare-brise.

- Salut, dit il quand il baissa la fenêtre. Tu m'attendais ?

- Oui.

- D'accord. Je peux t'aider ?

- Aucune idée. Mais j'aimerais bien qu'on essaye en tout cas. Tu veux bien monter ?

Kurt fit la moue et hésita un peu.

- Je vais pas te kidnapper. Promis.

- T'as des preuves ? Répondit Kurt en haussant un sourcil, plus pour la forme que parce qu'il était réellement inquiet pour sa sécurité.

- Je serais le premier suspect si c'était le cas. Et j'aurais du mal à draguer ton protecteur si je te faisais du mal, ajouta-t-il avec une petit sourire devant son air peut convaincu.

Kurt hocha la tête et monta dans la voiture.

- On t'a dis que tu ferais une tafiole sympathique si tu t'assumais ? S'amusa-t-il.

- Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir, répondit l'autre en démarrant.

oOo

Dave avait regardé ses chaussures, lui avait demandé si elles étaient neuves et s'il y tenait beaucoup.

- Je tiens beaucoup à quasiment toutes mes fringues mais celles là sont loin d'être neuves. Pourquoi, tu veux refaire ta garde robe ?

- Nope. Je voulais te proposer d'aller marcher un peu au parc et je tenais pas à ce que tu râles parce que t'as mis de la terre sur tes godasses où que t'as mal aux pieds.

Kurt le considéra un instant.

- Santana à raison. T'es un type prévoyant.

- Parce que tu parles de moi avec elle ?

-T'as été le sujet de conversation de pas mal de monde tu sais, et assez régulièrement en plus.

Il eu une sorte de ricanement un peu amer mais n'ajouta rien.

- On peut aller au parc, finit par dire son compagnon de route. Mes chaussures et moi supporteront un peu de terre.

oOo

Le parc en question était plus un immense jardin public qu'autre chose. Divisé en « quartiers » réservés à des animaux, des plantes plus ou moins rares et exotiques et ainsi de suite, Dave avait dans l'idée qu'ils pourraient se promener dans la partie publique à toute heure, dévolues aux serres et au petits commerces. L'avantage du lieu était d'être à la fois chaleureux et animé dans les échoppes et les restaurants et en même temps, paisible et joliment éclairé dans les serres.

Le parc faisait régulièrement l'objet de sorties scolaires et tous les enfants de la région avaient eut l'occasion de le visiter au moins une ou deux fois. Dans le cas de Kurt, il y était allé il y a longtemps de cela mais, du fait qu'il était à l'extérieur de la ville, n'y était jamais retourné.

- Pourquoi ici ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Parce que c'est discret, agréable, loin de Lima et des rencontres que ni toi ni moi ne voulons faire et parce que je viens souvent ici.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui. C'était notre sortie dominicale préférée avec ma famille quand j'étais plus petit et dès que j'ai eu une voiture, j'ai pu venir courir et traîner ici les après midis. J'ai révisé la plupart de mes examens dans ce parc.

Ils marchèrent à un rythme lent et confortable, jusqu'à ce que Kurt rompe le silence.

- Tu voulais qu'on discute ? J'ai une vague idée du sujet mais il faudrait que tu m'éclaire quand même un peu.

- Disons que j'ai pris de bonnes résolutions.

- Te revendiquer ? Hasarda Kurt avec un sourire.

- Pas tout à fait.

- Explique-toi, alors.

- J'essaye de « normaliser » tout ça.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Ben… Appelle ça de la lâcheté si tu veux mais je suis pas près à revendiquer quoique ce soit dans le climat pourrit actuel- auquel j'ai largement participé, je sais. Déjà j'en ai pas le courage et d'autre part, je trouve ça un peu facile de… comment dire… de passer du stade homophobe radical à soudain « défenseur de l'égalité » sous prétexte que je suis moi-même… enfin que j'y ai un intérêt.

- Mh. Et donc ?

- Et donc, pour commencer je voudrais… Rendre ça… normal.

- … Normal, répéta-t-il d'un air dubitatif.

- Oui. Et ça commence par des excuses en bonne et due forme. Alors…

Il s'arrêta, se tourna vers lui et s'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Kurt Hummel, j'ai été un type épouvantable avec toi. Profondément stupide, raciste, injurieux, violent et dangereux. Si ça n'avait eu d'impacte que sur moi, ça aurait déjà été grave mais j'ai influé dramatiquement sur ta vie et sur ton intégrité au point que tu as du fuir, loin de tes amis et de la vie que tu avais pour te protéger. Et je suis… je suis… Je m'en veux terriblement. Je… je t'ai fais du mal, beaucoup trop de mal et je n'ai aucune excuse et je suis tellement désolé je… Je te demande pardon. Et je vais faire des efforts pour te prouver et pour _me _prouver à par la même occasion que je vaux mieux que ça. Parce que… Parce que je n'étais pas quelqu'un de violent avant. Je n'étais pas ça. Je ne veux pas me chercher d'excuse pour ce que j'ai fais, trouver de raisons sur le pourquoi, seulement… Seulement prouver que je peux faire des choses bien, aussi. Je veux que les choses changent, au moins un peu. Je veux que la situation s'améliore que tu ais moins à craindre que… que tu ais la possibilité, si tu le désire, de revenir à McKinley sereinement. Je ne pourrais sûrement pas changer les mentalités en quelques jours, ni en quelques semaines. Mais je pourrais peut être agir suffisamment sur les gens pour que les choses se calmes. Un peu.

Il avait dit ça si franchement, si clairement, avec tellement de volonté que Kurt y croyait. Et les dernières réticentes avaient disparues. Si la douleur du traitement qu'il avait reçu ne l'avait pas encore totalement quitté, s'il restait malgré tout un peu méfiant, s'il estimait que David lui _devait _encore quelque chose, il ne put s'empêcher de croire sincèrement ce qu'il disait. Il voulait y croire, comme il avait voulu croire en la bonne volonté de Casey. Ne sachant que dire, il posa la main sur son bras, juste au dessus du coude.

- T'es en train de te mettre une sacrée pression, non ?

- C'est le minimum que je puisse faire. Appel ça des travaux d'intérêt général, dit il avec un tout petit sourire.

- C'est une option… Je suis curieux de voir ce que tu comptes faire.

- J'ai… peut être une idée… mais je voudrais la mettre un peu plus en forme avant d'en parler à qui que ce soit.

- D'accord…

Ils débouchèrent dans une des serres, presque déserte et observèrent le spectacle en silence. Le temps était clair, l'air tiède, la pénombre de la nuit presque tombée percée par les quelques lumières bleutées disséminées entre les plantes. Un petit chemin de terre blanche luisait et le silence était froissé par des cris d'oiseaux et les mouvements d'écureuils dans les arbres.

Kurt se rappela combien il avait aimé ce parc.

- Est-ce que je peux te demandé ce qui t'as convaincu de prendre ces bonnes résolutions ?

Il hésita un peu puis finit par dire en enfonçant les mains dans ses poches.

- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

- Casey ? Demanda Kurt en haussant légèrement les sourcils.

- Non. Enfin si mais pas seulement.

Il semblait ne pas vouloir en dire plus mais Kurt eu un sourire malicieux et dévia légèrement de sa trajectoire pour lui donner un coup de coude.

- N'essaye pas de te débiner Karofsky. J'estime que tu m'es encore sacrément redevable et je vais pas te lâcher jusqu'à ce que j'ai obtenu entière satisfaction.

Dave fit une grimace à travers laquelle pointait un petit sourire mal retenu.

- Un type, le type du bar. Celui qui… ah non tu n'étais plus là. Il m'a offert un verre.

- Et tu l'as accepté ?

- Disons qu'il me l'a offert plus par pitié que par envie de me draguer.

Dave prit son temps pour raconter ce qui s'était passé entre Jeff et lui. Kurt l'avait écouté patiemment, intéressé, et David du reconnaitre que c'était agréable de se confier à lui. A la fin de son récit, Dave se tu et Kurt le regardait avec une expression entre la bienveillance et l'amusement.

- Eh ben. Quel revirement. Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Aucune idée, soupira-t-il. Je vais sans doute laisser les choses se faire, prendre ce qu'i prendre en essayant de ne pas penser aux conséquences - je suis très doué à ça- jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse.

- C'est triste, se contenta de dire Kurt.

- Peut-être. Mais pour l'instant c'est la seule solution qui ménage mes nerfs et fasse un compromis équitable entre mes désirs et mes angoisses.

Ils maintinrent un long silence pendant lequel Kurt mourrait d'envie de poser la question qui le taraudait depuis si longtemps.

- Tes parents prendraient si mal que ça le fait que tu sois gay ? dit en craquant enfin.

L'autre réfléchit un moment avant de répondre.

- Je crois qu'ils pourraient encaisser assez bien de me savoir préférer les hommes, dit-il lentement. Après tout ils sont assez tolérants sur le sujet même s'ils ont du mal à comprendre ce qu'on peut bien aimer là dedans. Je crois qu'ils vivraient beaucoup plus mal l'impacte que ça aurait sur ma vie sociale ou sur la leur. Je crois qu'ils passeraient leur vie à se demander si je ne suis pas en train d'agoniser dans un caniveau, ou si je n'ai pas attraper une horrible maladie mortelle. Pour le reste… ils sont assez forts pour gérer le reste de la famille –bien que je ne connaisse pas de gens profondément opposés à ça mais… Tu sais… C'est quand même mieux si ça arrive aux autres. Je suppose qu'ils pourraient éviter de nous adresser la parole par la suite. Parce que, sait-on jamais, ça pourrait être contagieux. Et qu'on n'est pas comme _ça_ chez nous.

Kurt hocha la tête.

- Les gens sont relativement pareils chez moi. Enfin, ils sont plus souples peut être, surtout parce que mon père joue un remake de Hulk à chaque fois qu'on dit un mot de travers à mon sujet –et je vois à la tête que tu fais que tu t'en souviens- mais dans l'ensemble c'est plus… Enfin c'est rangé sur l'étagère des malformations congénitales ou physiques quoi.

- Ouais. Voilà.

Ils laissèrent encore le temps s'écouler, tranquillement, flânant entre les bosquets de fleurs closes. Kurt se fit la réflexion qu'ici, le silence avait presque une matière et cela lui rappela une conversation qu'il avait eut un peu auparavant.

- Ce n'était pas toi qui avais dit à Finn que le silence aussi était une musique ? Demanda-t-il en connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

- Si, répondit l'autre surprit. Il t'en a parlé ?

- Oui, le soir même. Et j'en ai moi-même discuté avec Blaine. On a trouvé ta théorie très intéressante.

- Ah…

- Tu sais… J'ai discuté avec Casey et… tu es au courant pour son restaurant ?

- Heu oui, il va ouvrir bientôt, murmura confusément Dave, ne sachant ou cela allait les mener.

- Oui. Il a demandé aux Warblers, via notre intermédiaire, de bien vouloir donner un concert ce soir là. Le sujet est encore en délibération puis qu'il faut que Blaine et moi présentions une liste de chansons approuvées par Casey que les autres Warblers doivent accepter eux aussi, mais je suis certain que ce n'est qu'une formalité.

- Heu… D'accord…

- Je me demandais si tu avais des idées qui suivent ta logique ?

- Oh ! Heu… franchement non. C'est un avis que j'ai mais je n'ai jamais retenu de chanson qui me serve d'exemple.

- Dommage…

Oui dommage. Ils n'en dirent pas plus, résolvant tacitement de garder l'idée dans un coin de leur tête pour en reparler plus tard. La promenade s'acheva, David ramena Kurt à sa voiture.

- Merci, de m'avoir écouté, dit-il.

- Je t'en pris. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'as fais changer, de ta rencontre avec Casey ou celle avec Jeff mais je ne te cache pas que le type que tu es en train de devenir –ou que tu étais déjà et que tu as décidé de laisser sortir- est un type… bien. Sympathique même.

David accusa silencieusement le compliment, visiblement plus touché que Kurt ne l'aurait supposé.

- J'ai bien peur que ce soit ma rencontre avec toi qui ait été la source des premiers changements. Même si ça c'est mal passé.

- D'après ce que je peux voir, tu t'améliores.

De nouveau, Kurt eu ce sourire, moitié bienveillant moitié amusé, et se pencha dans la voiture en secouant la tête. Attrapant le téléphone de David sur le siège arrière, il pianota quelques secondes avant de lui rendre.

- j'ai du mal à croire que je viens de faire ça, mais tiens, j'ai mis mon numéro dans ton répertoire. A l'occasion, si tu as besoin… Je sais pas, de discuter ou autre chose, appelle moi. Et…, ajouta-t-il en lui attrapant le poignet, pour tes parents… Je n'ai vu que ton père et pas très longtemps. Mais pour ce que j'en ai vu c'est un bon père qui t'aime vraiment. Tu es celui qui le connait le mieux et si tu dis qu'il accepterait alors je suis sûr que c'est vrai. Et… Enfin… un jour, il faudra que tu en parles avec lui et avec ta mère. Ne serait-ce que par le secret finira par t'épuiser et qu'il sera découvert d'une mauvaise façon. Tu as encore la possibilité de faire les choses bien. Profites-en.

Le garçon acquiesça avec un drôle de visage, douloureux et ému puis ils se séparèrent. Il attendit que Kurt monte dans sa voiture et partit.

* * *

><p><em>S'ils sont pas mignons ces deux là. <em>

_C'est curieux, j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic depuis que j'ai vu la saison deux, soit bien avant que la saison trois ne sorte avec tous ses rebondissements. J'ai tout de suite su les grandes lignes de l'histoire et je me suis aperçue en regardant la saison 3 que j'abordais les mêmes sujets que la série sous un angle complètement différent. La sortie dans un bar, la rencontre avec un séducteur, la façon dont David gère ses préférences et ses relations avec sa famille... La seule différence est que je ne m'intéresse qu'à Kurt, Blaine et lui (et Satana dans une moindre mesure. D'ailleurs, ça vous plairait que je développe un peu sur elle ?) ... Je devrais peut être leur proposer un CV ? XD_


	15. Chapter 15

_Bon ben finalement j'ai juste eu a dire que j'ai un blocage pour que ça se débloque. Comme quoi. Bon c'est vrai je suis un peu nerveuse pour ce chapitre parce que je suis vraiment pas sûre de ce que ça va donner du point de vu des lecteurs. Pour moi, ça va, c'est clair dans ma tête mais bon... J'espère que j'aurais réussi à faire passer tout ce que je voulais. Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15<strong>

Dave avait été agité toute la journée. Son père l'avait plusieurs fois surprit à leur jeter des coups d'œil nerveux et plusieurs fois il avait été sur le point de dire quelque chose puis s'était ravisé. Ellen, sa mère, qui avait l'habitude de prendre les choses en mains de de parler franchement, craqua un peu avant le diner.

- David, si tu nous disais ce qui t'as tracassé toute la journée ? Ca nous éviterait à ton père et moi de nous faire du mauvais sang et ça t'éviterait à toi de paniquer tout seul dans ton coin en attendant que ça se tasse. Quoi, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire sous son regard surprit, tu n'es pas si discret.

Il eut un vague sourire et se tordit un peu les doigts avant d'inspirer et de lâcher :

- J'ai revu le type à qui j'avais fais… Enfin que j'ai… à qui j'ai pourris la vie, au lycée. Kurt Hummel.

Il n'avait pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir que ses parents s'étaient brusquement tendus.

- Je l'ai revu d'abord avec… disons des connaissances communes et puis seuls, juste nous deux. On a beaucoup discuté et… enfin… Je… j'ai réalisé, vraiment, tout le mal que je lui avais fait et je lui ai présenté mes excuses. Et en fait… A force de discuter… on s'entend plutôt... bien. Je crois.

Personne ne sachant quoi dire, un long silence s'étira, jusqu'à ce que David reprenne.

- En fait, je voulais juste vous dire que ça c'était arrangé, voilà. Et que je n'étais plus… Enfin que je ne faisais plus… De mal. Pas volontairement en tout cas.

- Eh ben c'est… une excellente nouvelle alors… Nous sommes très heureux de l'apprendre même si… Nous aurions aimé connaitre la source de cette soudaine et très violente aversion que tu as eue pour ce garçon…

- David, coupa son père après avoir prit une longue inspiration, est ce que tu es gay ?

Si Dave avait pu être préparé à cette question, s'il avait su ce que ses parents soupçonnaient avec tant de justesse, il aurait sans doute pu garder son sang-froid et trouver une réponse qui ne dirait pas non sans dire oui, ou bien juste quelque chose pour ne pas à avoir à répondre. Mais il fut tellement surprit, tellement stupéfait de la tournure qu'avait soudain prit la conversation qu'il sentit son cœur chuter et blanchit terriblement.

Il se leva précipitamment, faisant basculer sa chaise et ne put que lire la confirmation sur les visages de ses parents. Il bégaya quelques vagues paroles désolées et s'enfuit dehors en attrapant ses clefs de voiture.

- Non David attend !

Il entendit son père courir à sa suite et eut juste le temps de s'engouffrer dans la voiture et de bloquer les portes avant que Paul ne le rejoigne.

- David je t'en prie, ce n'est pas grave, on ne… Tu sais que nous n'avons rien contre ça, ne… Non ! S'il te plait ! supplia-t-il quand David démarra. Je t'en prie écoute moi, tu n'as pas besoin de partir, ta mère et moi nous étions déjà posé la question, on avait envisagé, écoute rentre avec moi, on en discutera mais tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire… David !

David entendait très bien tout ce que son père disait, même s'il refusait de le regarder. Cela le mortifiait d'autant plus qu'il se doutait que ses parents diraient ça. Mais la honte était intense, épouvantable. Il avait l'impression qu'il venait de tout détruire, encore. Il voulait préserver le non-dit, encore un peu, voulait que sa maison reste un lieu neutre où il n'aurait pas à poser de question ou à s'en poser. Sauf que c'était trop tard. Maintenant sa famille savait, maintenant ils étaient tous au centre du problème. David s'en voulait de tout bouleverser et s'en voulait que tout soit aussi stupidement dramatique.

Il éteignit le moteur.

- David. Revient, s'il te plait.

Il était temps qu'il assume. Paul recula un peu sans le lâcher des yeux et David ouvrit la porte. Il se tourna sur le siège pour lui faire face mais ne se leva pas. Il posa plutôt les coudes sur ses genoux et se tordit les doigts sans le regarder.

- Je suis désolé.

- Oh je t'en prie, soupira son père bruyamment. Y'a franchement pas de quoi être désolé. C'est moi qui devrais l'être à ta place. Je croyais t'avoir répété assez souvent que je t'aime et que ta mère et moi t'aimerions quoiqu'il arrive pour que tu comprennes, pour que tu saches que tu n'avais aucune raison de nous cacher ça.

Dave eut un tout petit sourire triste et se laissa faire quand Paul lui passa un bras ferme autour des épaules et l'entraina avec lui en fermant la porte.

- Alors ? Demanda Hélène quand ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la maison.

- Alors ton andouille de fils s'est fait des films.

oOo

Parler à ses parents fut plus facile qu'il le pensait. Enfin, moins difficile plutôt. Une fois que l'idée avait été avancée, il leurs avait suffit d'éviter les mots trop forts pour échapper à la panique.

- Est-ce que tu le sais depuis longtemps ?

- Je le soupçonne depuis longtemps. Pour ce qui est des certitudes… Heu… je… Je ne peux pas nier que… j'ai certaines… attirances mais je continue d'espérer que ce n'est que passager.

- Tu espères ? Demanda son père avec une pointe d'incrédulité.

Dave cessa de regarder la nappe pour lever les yeux vers lui.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'être… Je n'ai pas envie. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir envie enfin de… enfin d'aimer… oh bon sang ! Finit-t-il par s'exclamer en se passant les mains sur le visage. Je ne sais rien. Rien de sûr. Que sais que j'ai des penchants, des penchants qui sont agréables, confortables quand j'y cède mais je ne _veux pas_ de cette vie !

- David…

- C'est de la folie, de la pure folie ! Dit-il en se frottant énergiquement le crâne et s'empoignant les cheveux. Je ne peux pas vivre comme ça, traqué, sans cesse en train de me demander si je vais pas me faire tabasser dans la rue ou si je vais pas choper une maladie et crever dans un hôpital miteux après des mois voir des années d'agonies, tout ça en pompant toute l'argent et toute l'énergie des gens que j'aime !

- David, ce n'est pas la seule vie que tu peux avoir…

- Ah non ? Je suis pourtant bien placé pour savoir à quel point les gens peuvent être fous quand on les confrontent à ce qu'ils ne supportent pas et ne veulent surtout pas voir !

- Mais tout le monde n'est pas comme ça David… Nous… Heu… nous… On pourra… Si c'est trop dur ici on ira ailleurs. On ira dans une ville plus tolérante, on ira dans un autre pays s'il le faut et-

- NON !

Il y eut un grand silence. Grand, surprit, inconfortable.

- Je ne veux pas de ça. Je veux… je veux une vie normale. Si tout ce que je suis capable de faire c'est vous obliger à tout quitter ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Ca en vaut la peine si tu es heureux et en sécurité, mon chéri, dit doucement Ellen.

- Non. Non ça ne peut pas, ça ne doit pas se faire comme ça. Ce n'est pas juste ni pour vous ni pour moi. Il faut… il faut que ça soit bien. Il faut que ça soit normal.

- Alors… qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?

Dave se tordit les doigts encore. Le nez baissé, les épaules tendues il murmura avec toute la terreur que lui inspirait sa propre décision :

- Je vais m'engager. Et je vais avoir besoin de votre aide.

oOo

- Bien, on va pouvoir aborder le dernier point de la réunion, dit Wes en relisant ses notes. Et je vais laisser Kurt et Blaine vous le présenter puisqu'il les concerne directement.

Quelqu'un au fond de la salle s'exclama que c'était un peu tôt pour annoncer leur mariage mais qu'il était de quand même de cœur avec eux et tout le monde rit. Avec un sourire, Wes frappa du maillet sur son socle de bois et menaça silencieusement le plaisantin de lui faire subir le même sort.

- Pas tant que je n'aurais pas fini mon trousseau, répondit Kurt avec humour.

- On voudrait revenir sur la proposition que nous à fait Casey Stevens, dit Blaine. Est-ce que tout le monde est d'accord pour animer l'ouverture de son restaurant ?

Les gens acquiescèrent en souriant et l'un des chanteurs leva la main.

- Ce serait avec plaisir mais on ne sait pas vraiment quel genre de restaurant c'est. Ni quel genre de chansons monsieur Stevens voudrait ?

- C'est un restaurant plutôt gastronomique. Il a étudié en France et son truc c'est la cuisine moderne, pas forcément très complexe mais plutôt goûteuse et saine. Mais le plus important c'est que Casey voudrait que son établissement soit connu comme un lieu de mixité…

- Raciale ?

- Sexuelle surtout. Mais raciale aussi, bien sûr.

Chacun considéra la question dans son coin et énonça pensivement quelques idées.

- Il faudrait donc des chansons prônant l'égalité, la liberté…

- Peut être le fait de s'entraider les uns les autres ?

- Quelque chose de… joyeux ? Ou plus engagé ?

- Il faudrait que ça s'adapte à l'ambiance du lieu.

- Kurt, Blaine, nous sommes bien d'accord que votre ami n'attend pas de nous un service de… d'hôte de charme, n'est ce pas ? Demanda très sérieusement David.

- Oh bon sang non ! S'exclama Kurt avec un air horrifié.

- Seulement les élèves majeurs, enchaîna Blaine avec un sourire.

L'ensemble de la pièce se mit à rire considérant qu'ils étaient, tous, loin d'avoir vingt et un ans.

- Non, bien sûr que non, reprit Blaine. Il s'agit de réunir des symboles de tolérance et d'égalité. Il a beaucoup aimé la politique de la Dalton Academy et il espère une sorte de… partenariat entre nos établissements.

Les membres du conseil hochèrent la tête, satisfait.

- Est-ce que vous avez déjà des chansons à nous proposer ?

Kurt sortit une liasse de feuilles de sa poche et la déplia avant de lui tendre.

- Voilà, on a quelques titres et j'ai rajouté les paroles avec… Certaines sont vraiment très bien et une ou deux devraient à mon avis être un peu… ahem ajustées… _Gay and Proud _de Steiner et Lee entre autre, qui est vraiment trash à certains moments. Je ne crois pas qu'on ait besoin de chanter des choses agressives et Casey semblait d'accord avec moi. L'idée c'est de présenter son restaurant comme un lieu où tous seront acceptés, quels qu'ils soient, pas de faire du prosélytisme hard core.

De son côté, Blaine sortit des copies de la liste et les distribua aux autres chanteurs.

- On pourrait faire un truc d'enfer avec Hair ! S'exclama Jeff.

- - Du Neil Young, j'adorerais chanter ça…

Peut à peut les élèves s'enthousiasmaient en découvrant les titres et Kurt sentit une bouffée de joie monter en lui.

Il fallut un peu de temps à Wes pour que tout le monde puisse se re-concentrer sur le sujet de la conversation. Après un long argumentaire ils finirent par opter pour plusieurs chansons, attaquèrent la distribution des rôles et pour la seule partition qu'ils avaient sur place, commencèrent à l'adapter à leur style. L'exercice était ardu, d'autant que Kurt et Blaine avaient envie de mettre en pratique la théorie du silence de Dave.

oOo

Lequel Dave, au même moment, entrait dans le bureau du principal Figgins encadré de ses deux parents.

« Monsieur le Directeur ? Nous aimerions vous parler. »

* * *

><p><em>Voilààààà! J'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre parce que j'avais vraiment peur de ne pas être dans le ton juste. Mais, finalement je n'en suis pas trop mécontente. A noter que le suivant est en grande partie écrit et qu'on approche, doucement mais sûrement, de la fin. D'ici six ou sept chapitres d'après mes estimations mais ça peut largement varier selon comment les choses s'arrangent (inspiration etc...). Ah et éventuellement, il se pourrait que j'écrive des mmmh... chapitres bonus ? Parce que, comme le sujet de l'histoire ça reste Kurt et Dave je tiens pas non plus à m'étaler sur d'autres trucs trop éloignés dans l'histoire mais après tout rien ne m'empêche de balancer quelques OS ensuite, comme des sequels ou prequels. Selon ce qui vous fera envie ou selon ce qui me vient, je pourrais approfondir sur Casey, sa famille, sur Santana, sur Finn et Rachel, sur la façon dont David à su qu'il était gay, sur comment ses parents ont deviné...etc. Bref, on verra. <em>


	16. Chapter 16

_Voiiiiiiiilà! Après deux mois de gros stress parce qu'ayant perdu tous mes textes, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que WOUHOU! Mon père, qui est un homme formidable, à réussit à tout sauver. Donc voilà pour ce texte on dit merci popa!Mano. Là. Sinon ma foi, ça avance bien. On approche de la fin, tout doucement. J'espère que ça plait toujours!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16<strong>

Les couloirs de McKinley à cette époque de l'année étaient toujours curieusement calmes. Mais ce n'était en rien surprenant étant donné que les conseils de classe et dernières réunions parents-professeurs auraient lieux sous peu. A vrai dire, ce soir là devait accueillir dans le gymnase du lycée quantité de parents conviés exceptionnellement. A l'ordre du jour_, la sécurité_. Les parents, qui n'avaient pas reçu plus d'informations, s'étaient pressés à l'entré du bâtiment, curieux et vaguement, très vaguement, inquiets pour leur progéniture.

Burt et Carol en tête. Assis à côté d'eux, Finn semblait concentré et Kurt était impassible. Les deux adolescents avaient insisté pour venir et d'autres étudiants, quoique en petit nombre, étaient dispatchés dans les gradins. La salle était pleine et sur une estrade aménagée un groupe de professeurs et de gens étrangers au staff du lycée discutaient de mise en place et d'organisation. Puis il y eut un raclement de gorge et le silence se fit pour laisser la parole et l'attention au directeur Figgins.

- Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, Bonsoir. Nous n'avons pas pour habitude de vous réunir tous pour parler d'un point d'administration mais suite à de récents événements et à la demande de plusieurs personnes, parmi lesquels je compte des parents et des étudiants, il est devenu évident qu'une telle réunion s'avérait nécessaire. Pour mieux vous expliquer la situation, je vous prie d'accueillir un élève de première qui a lui-même demandé à s'exprimer devant vous.

Il y eut un léger brouhaha et puis une silhouette trapue s'avança sur la scène. Carol, Finn et Burt ouvrirent de grands yeux courroucés et se tournèrent vers Kurt qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre et affichait même un minuscule sourire.

- Bonsoir, croassa David en déposant quelques feuillets sur le pupitre devant lui. Je m'appelle… David Karofsky et je suis en première. Vous devez certainement vous demander pourquoi c'est moi, un adolescent, qui suis ici pour vous parler d'un sujet aussi sensible.

La voix de Dave tremblait légèrement et il essuya ses mains moites sur son jean.

- La raison, reprit-t-il, tient principalement dans le fait que j'ai fais parti, cette année et l'année dernière d'un groupe d'étudiants violents, à tendance racistes et homophobes.

Il eut une autre pause et pendant qu'il cherchait ses mots, un murmure se répandit dans la salle.

- Je… je… bégaya-t-il avant de reprendre d'une voix plus forte pour que tout le monde se reconcentre sur lui. Je faisais partit du club de foot. J'étais –je suis- un des élèves le plus grand et le plus fort physiquement de cette école. Je viens d'une famille aisée, cultivée. Je n'ai aucune raison de craindre les autres et à cause de cette situation, j'ai fais l'erreur de croire que j'étais le… le caïd de cet établissement. Comme beaucoup d'autres avant moi sur qui j'ai pris exemple, j'ai bousculé les plus jeunes dans les couloirs, humilier les plus fragiles, ceux qui n'avaient pas autant de chance que moi. Et je trouvais ça normal. Et tout est devenu sujet à ce genre de jeu cruel sur lesquels ont ferme les yeux habituellement parce que c'est… normal.

« Et puis un jour, tout à dérapé. Je suis devenu violent et mauvais, brutal et… et j'ai choisi un élève parmi mes victimes et je l'ai tellement maltraité, tellement menacé que des mesures ont été prises pour qu'il change d'établissement.

Il prit une inspiration tremblante, pénible dans l'atmosphère lourde du gymnase. Les yeux rivés sur sa feuille sans arriver à en lire les mots, il sentait sur lui le poids des regards hostiles et d'une curiosité morbide.

- J'étais une brute, reprit-t-il encore et malgré sa voix cassé, ses mots portaient loin. Une brute qui à harcelé et menacé un élève. Tout ça aujourd'hui est fini. L'autre élève est partit ailleurs, là ou il pourra oublier le mal que je lui ai fais. Je l'ai revu, je lui ai parlé et je lui ai demandé pardon. Et parce que je suis un insupportable veinard, il m'a pardonné. Pourtant le mal est fait.

« Si j'ai demandé à être ici ce n'est pas tant pour vous parler de moi mais pour vous faire comprendre qu'il suffit d'un rien. Que n'importe qui peut devenir violent et n'importe qui peut en devenir la victime. Il y a d'autres brutes et vos enfants, fille ou garçon, noirs, blancs, juifs, catholiques, homosexuels, handicapés, peut importe leurs faiblesses, il suffira de la trouver pour qu'ils deviennent à leur tour des cibles. Ce n'est pas normal. J'ai mis trop de temps à le comprendre mais ce n'est pas normal.

« Je n'ai pas d'excuse à mon comportement mais je crois qu'il aurait fallut m'arrêter avant. Je ne comprends pas tous les ressorts et les enjeux qui retiennent ou libèrent ceux qui composent l'autorité de McKinley mais je sais que si j'ai eu si peu de limites, c'est parce que personne n'a fermement tapé du poing sur la table en disant « Je refuse que mes enfants soient des victimes. Vous avez carte blanche pour les protéger».

« Cette réunion est là pour ça. Pour que vous puissiez réaliser que même dans ce lycée dit « sans problèmes », il peut y avoir des problèmes. Pour que vous ayez le temps, avant les prochaines élections de délégués parentaux de réfléchir à cette situation et que vous choisissiez, à ce moment là, des gens qui seront capables d'appliquer une véritable tolérance zéro. Parce que puisque n'importe qui peut devenir une victime, il ne faut fermer les yeux devant aucune discrimination même la plus minime.

Il s'arrêta un peu essoufflé, se tordit machinalement les doigts et risqua un œil vers la foule. Les parents étaient curieusement immobiles et avaient pour la plupart le visage dénué d'expression. C'était étrange, se dit Dave, comme les gens oubliaient d'exprimer leurs pensées intérieures quand ils croyaient que personne ne les regardaient. Ou plutôt quand ils étaient concentrés sur quelqu'un d'autre. Il chercha quelque chose à dire pour conclure sur des mots un peu moins abruptes.

- Je… je regrette sincèrement ce que j'ai fais. Je sais que ça me poursuivra toute ma vie et que pire encore, cela poursuivra les personnes à qui j'ai fais du mal. Je… c'est stupide à dire comme ça mais… les choses… la vie… l'équilibre c'est…

Il claqua la langue, agacé de ne pas trouver ses mots.

« Mes parents me racontent souvent leur adolescence avec nostalgie. Leurs souvenirs semblent baignés d'une sorte de joie perpétuelle, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais eu de soucis. Ou comme s'ils n'étaient rien par rapport au reste. J'ai touché du doigt cette félicité et aujourd'hui rien ne me semble aussi loin et aussi inaccessible. J'ai encore une chance de rattraper les choses. Encore une chance de faire en sorte que ceux que j'ai maltraité y aient accès. Je… Aidez moi. S'il vous plait. Aidez-moi. »

Il se tu et recula d'un pas, ne sachant plus que dire ni faire. Il y eut une sorte de mouvement flou comme si la foule sortait de sa torpeur, puis quelques applaudissements éparts, générés entre autre par Kurt. Burt renchérit sous le sourire de son fils et puis d'autres et d'autres, et David se retrouva submergés par une marrée d'applaudissements et de gens qui se levaient pour le saluer. Il n'était pas assez naïf pour croire que c'était lui qu'on acclamait. Il savait que c'était le discours, les idées. Il savait qu'il avait réussit à toucher un point sensible chez tous les pères et les mères des élèves du lycée. Aucun d'entre eux n'ignorait les pratiques qui avaient cours jusque là. Et rare étaient ceux qui ne s'étaient jamais dit qu'il faudrait y mettre un terme.

Quelqu'un lui posa la main sur l'épaule et il reconnut le Directeur de la Dalton Academy qui lui offrit un sourire bienveillant. Dave répondit timidement à son sourire, récupéra ses feuilles et descendit de la scène.

Le directeur se présenta à son tour, expliqua qui il était et la politique de son établissement. Il expliqua aussi que le Directeur Figgins l'avait invité à participer à cette réunion afin de donner des exemples de réussite de la tolérance zéro envers toutes les formes de violences. Après lui, des élèves de la Dalton suivirent pour témoigner de leurs propres histoires ou de leurs fonctions dans l'école. Kurt reconnu entre autre Wes, qui vint expliquer le rôle salvateur de leur club de chant en tant de défouloir et générateur de cohésion et de soutiens entre les élèves. Des professeurs se suivirent ensuite, dont Will Shuester et Sue Silvester eux même, pour proposer des mesures à prendre.

oOo

Au pied de l'estrade, Casey Stevens attendait David et l'accueillit avec un sourire. Dave avança directement vers lui quand il l'aperçut.

- Je ne savais pas que tu viendrais.

- Kurt m'a appelé.

Il se pencha un peu vers lui et planta son regard dans le sien.

- Dave, je suis très impressionné. Tu as été superbe.

- Je…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Casey l'attirait dans une grande accolade fraternel. David inspira très fort l'odeur de sa peau et s'autorisa une seconde pour fermer les yeux et en profiter. Puis ils se séparèrent et par-dessus l'épaule du jeune homme, Dave aperçût son père et sa mère qui le regardaient d'un air étrange. Casey suivit son regard et demanda :

- Ce sont tes parents ?

- Yep.

- Ils sont au courant que…

- Yep.

- Ah. Et ça va ?

- C'est très récent. Je crois qu'ils n'ont pas encore trop réalisé… Enfin si, puisqu'ils m'ont aidé à organiser tout ça mais ils n'ont jamais rien vu de…

- OK je vois.

Et puis Ellen et Paul avancèrent jusqu'à eux, en regardant curieusement Casey, un peu incertain.

- Dave, dit son père, je suis fier de toi. Ton discours était vraiment très bien.

L'adolescent eut un petit sourire et hocha la tête, ne sachant que répondre.

- Merci. Je… je vous présente Casey Stevens, un ami. Casey, voici Ellen et Paul Karofsky. Mes parents, ajouta-t-il inutilement.

En faisant les présentations, il avait posé la mais derrière le bras de Casey, sans y penser. Maintenant qu'il venait de le réaliser, il se trouva gauche, ne sachant s'il devait l'enlever ou profiter encore un tout petit peu de la chaleur rassurant de son corps.

Il finit par laisser tomber sa main avant que le geste ne devienne louche et les observa échanger une poignée de main.

- Je suis désolée, dit timidement Ellen, mais David ne nous a jamais parlé de vous…

- Je crois que c'est par ce qu'il avait un peu de mal à vous présenter quelqu'un ouvertement homosexuel, répondit-il franchement. Pour des raisons que nous connaissons tous.

Ellen et Paul eurent un moment d'arrêt, surpris et échangèrent un regard.

- Êtes-vous… demanda prudemment Paul en les désignant successivement du doigt.

- Non, sourit Casey pendant que David devenait cramoisi et ouvrait de grands yeux. Nous ne sommes qu'amis.

Paul se détendit aussitôt et n'insista pas. Il était après tout encore un peu tôt pour que son fils lui présente un compagnon. Surtout un compagnon de cet âge. Ils enchaînèrent sur des sujets plus faciles et plus ordinaires, tels que leurs professions respectives ou depuis combien de temps ils vivaient à Lima.

David tenta de s'intéresser à la conversation mais décrocha totalement quand il reconnut un visage dans l'ombre, un peu plus loin. Il s'excusa brièvement, sachant qu'il ne risquait rien à les laisser ensemble et s'éloigna. Dans un angle, à l'abri derrière la scène, là où personne hormis lui n'aurait pu le voir, Jeff l'attendait.

- Salut, dit-il doucement.

- Qu'est-ce que… comment… ?

- Casey, évidement. Il est venu me prévenir hier.

Dave grogna un peu à propos de téléphone arabe mais finit par sourire.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir.

- J'avais envie. C'était plutôt cool d'ailleurs. C'est toi qui as tout organisé, pas vrai ?

- Oui.

- Comment t'as fait ?

- J'ai… dis à mes parents que j'étais… tu sais… hum, _gay_ et tout et mmh, que je voulais m'amender. Alors je suis allé voir le directeur de mon école et… voilà. Je lui ai expliqué. J'ai eu du mal à le convaincre alors j'ai appelé Kurt… qui a confirmé. Ensuite je suis allé voir le directeur de la Dalton avec lui et je lui ai expliqué aussi et je l'ai mis en contact avec Figgins. Ils étaient plutôt emballés par le sujet alors ils m'ont aidé. Et voilà. Chacun a sélectionné des élèves et des intervenants qui j'ai rencontré et on s'est mis d'accord sur ce qu'on devait aborder ou non. Ce qui me fait le plus plaisir en fait c'est qu'ils m'ont tous les deux gardés au centre du projet du début à la fin.

- Impressionnant, dit Jeff avec un drôle d'air. T'es du genre à obtenir ce que tu veux hein ?

- Je… Je sais pas. Je crois que oui, dans la mesure du possible.

Soudain David, qui avait été pris dans son explication, se rendit compte que Jeff s'était rapproché. Près. Très près.

Ils faisaient sensiblement la même taille. Jeff était juste un petit peu plus grand et a peine moins large. Il avait la peau d'un abricot foncé qui en été, devait brunir facilement sous le soleil. Son visage commençait à marquer de cette maturité d'homme qui imprégnait le visage de ceux qui s'assument et vivent seuls. Jeff n'était pas une gravure de mode. Mais il était diablement attirant. Et Jeff était en train de l'embrasser. Les yeux grands ouverts. Bouche contre bouche. David voyait en gros plan ses yeux flous et dédoublés, d'un vert pâle un peu jaune, rieurs, impressionnants, affectueux. Dave bougea les lèvres voulant prendre une inspiration et Jeff pencha la tête. Et ce qui était un contact devint un baiser. Avec tendresse il embrassait sa lèvre, ses lèvres, doucement, légèrement. David papillonna des yeux, puis les ferma.

Embrasser un homme ça n'avait rien à voir avec embrasser une fille se dit-il. D'abord parce qu'il y avait un goût d'étrange. Un goût d'unique, d'embrasser quelqu'un qui avait quelque chose de commun dans l'histoire, dans l'_être_ un truc indéfinissable. Et puis les filles qu'il avait embrassé, qu'elles soient amoureuses ou désintéressées, avaient toutes quelque chose de trop… doux. De trop différent. David se surprit à aimer l'idée qu'il embrassait un égal. Quelqu'un qui avait un peu comme la même… position sociale que lui. Plutôt quelqu'un qui avait les mêmes attentes le même mode de vie. Quelqu'un comme lui.

Il se laissa faire. Pressa même un peu les lèvres. Jeff avait posé la main dans son cou, sous son oreille. Il avait attrapé son poignet sans s'en rendre compte. Dans l'ombre de l'estrade, pendant que les intervenants continuaient à parler, Jeff caressa tranquillement sa langue de la sienne. Dave sentit des décharges électriques courir sur son visage et cascader à toute allure sur sa colonne vertébrale avant d'exploser dans son ventre.

Le bras du serveur entoura ses épaules, sa main s'accrocha à sa nuque. David enroula les bras autour de sa taille. Le baiser s'éternisait, sans rien perdre de son merveilleux. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Jeff murmura un « définitivement _très_ cool » qui acheva de convaincre le jeune homme qu'il avait bien fait. Il sourit et s'écarta un peu en reprenant contenance. Au-dessus d'eux, la salle venait d'applaudir le dernier intervenant et les gens se levaient pour commencer à sortir. Ils émergèrent de sous la scène, à une distance honnête l'un de l'autre, échangeant un sourire complice, les mains dans les poches.

Jeff salua Casey et David fut intercepté par Kurt par Blaine qui l'avait rejoint. Ce dernier n'était pas censé témoigner, d'où sa tenue de ville, mais Dave ne fut pas surprit de le voir. Ils le félicitèrent tous les deux avec enthousiasme et le footballeur eut l'impression assez agréable qu'ils étaient amis. Jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge se fasse entendre dans son dos.

Burt Hummel, suivit de Carole et Finn Hudson, désirait lui parler. Avec l'air sympathique d'un pitbull hésitant à dépecer une saucisse avant de la dévorer.

Ils se regardèrent en chiens de faïence, Dave plus craintif que Burt, pendant un long moment. Le père de famille finit par soupirer et dit l'air de rien :

- C'était plutôt un joli discours. Je suis impressionné.

- Ca veut dire que vous n'allez pas me taper dessus avec une chaise ?

- Je le garde en option, répondit-il pince sans rire. Mais je suis sérieux. Ce revirement était remarquable et bien tourné. La question est de savoir si c'est sincère.

Dave était toujours immobile, légèrement ramassé sur lui-même avec l'air d'un lapin prit dans les phares d'une voiture. Les yeux fixes, plantés dans ceux de Burt, seul le froncement enfantin de son nez trahi comiquement le fond de sa pensée. Il finit par se retourner pour regarder par-dessus sa propre épaule.

- Ben… vous voyez le gars qui discute avec Casey Stevens là-bas, dit-il un peu gêné en le pointant du pouce.

- Oui. Et alors ?

- Eh ben…

- Eh ben …?

- Eeeeeeeeehh beeeeeeen…

- Oh.

Dave hocha la tête et d'un geste du pouce il se relia lui-même à Jeff sous le rire silencieux de Kurt.

- Sacré revirement, finit par dire Burt.

- En réalité c'est plus ancien que les actes déplorables que j'ai eu contre votre fils. Les tendances je veux dire. Pas la relation avec ce type en particulier.

- Des tendances que tu acceptais mal j'imagine.

- Très, très mal, acquiesça David. Et, associées à beaucoup de stupidité et … je ne sais pas… peut-être une tendance à vouloir évacuer physiquement la frustration et la colère qui m'a poussé à faire des choses horribles.

Burt accepta l'explication. Il était en colère évidement, pour toutes les souffrances qu'avait subi son fils, mais il n'était pas obtus au point de ne pas comprendre ce qui s'était passé dans la tête du garçon. Même si ça ne l'excusait pas.

- Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé tout à l'heure devant tout le monde ?

- Parce que-

- David estimait que cela aurait desservit l'idée qu'il voulait faire passer, le coupa Kurt en attrapant son bras d'un geste familier. Ce en quoi je suis d'accord avec lui.

Burt haussa les sourcils et se tourna vers David pour avoir plus d'explications.

Lequel loucha, un peu surprit, sur son bras croisé avec celui de Kurt avant de secouer la tête et de revenir à la conversation.

- Ce soir je voulais parler de sécurité, du droit qu'on tous les élèves d'un établissement d'aller étudier en sécurité, sans craindre d'être martyrisé par les professeurs ou les élèves. Je ne suis pas complètement stupide, je sais que ce n'est pas avec quelques bonnes paroles que je pourrais faire changer les gens sur le sujet de l'homosexualité en quelques bonnes paroles. C'est une attaque trop directe contre leur conception de la religion, de la bienséance, de la moralité. J'en sais quelque chose. Tandis que parler de la sécurité de leurs enfants, ça oui. Ca les concerne tous. Et chacun se sent assez différent, particulier et vulnérable pour qu'il puisse imaginer qu'un jour son enfant puisse devenir une victime pour une raison ou pour une autre. Je voulais que chacun puisse se sentir touché par le problème et qu'en conséquence ils soient unanimes sur ce point. Si elle est renforcée et égale pour tout le monde, c'est le meilleur moyen que leurs enfants soient protégés. J'espérais que ce serait l'idée qu'ils en retireraient.

- D'accord… C'est intelligent. Mais pourquoi t'adresser à tous les parents ? Pourquoi cette réunion exceptionnelle ? Tu aurais pu t'adresser directement au conseil du lycée.

- J'avais peur que ça ne soit pas assez efficaces et que les plus réactionnaires les pousse à contre sens en ramenant le sujet sur l'homosexualité. Tandis qu'en faisait vibrer une corde commune à tous les parents, ils pouvaient faire pression sur le conseil d'éducation et indirectement faire voter un règlement plus sévère, plus proche de celui de la Dalton Academy.

- Raison pour laquelle sont invités le Directeur et la Directrice-Adjointe.

- Ainsi que quelques élèves témoins, oui. J'espère que ça marchera.

- J'espère aussi.

Burt hocha la tête et lui tendit la main. Timidement, prudemment, David la serra.

- J't'ai quand même à l'œil, grogna l'homme, un sourire démentant la dureté de ses mots.

-Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… soupira Kurt.

Ils s'éloignèrent vers la sortie et juste avant qu'ils disparaissent, Finn se retourna pour lui adresser un autre de ses sourires étranges, comme fier et soulagé, et comme s'il découvrait son co-équipier sous un autre jour. Ce qui était probablement le cas, réalisa le jeune homme quand il s'aperçut qu'il avait révélé son homosexualité devant lui. Il reçut un deuxième coup de massue quand il constata qu'il se désignait lui-même comme définitivement homosexuel. Un peu blanc il se retourna. Jeff et Casey se tournèrent vers lui avec de grands sourires et un peu plus loin ses parents discutaient avec des amis.

« Okay. » Se dit-il. « D'accord. Puisque c'est ainsi, jouons-la comme ça. »

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà. Le premier baiser de David. Bon, c'est pas encore finit hein, c'est pas tout de se rouler des patins mais y'a encore à l'assumer pour de vrai.<em>


	17. Chapter 17

_Non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien la suite! _

_Avec en prime... un BÊTA WEEEEEEEE! Merci donc à _**Booster77**_ d'avoir eu la patience et la bonté de me corriger. Surtout que j'ai du lui mettre les nerfs en pelotes avec mon chipotage. Bref._

_Je en sais honnêtement plus à qui j'ai ou n'ai pas répondu question review. Dès que j'aurai un peu de temps, j'essayerai de reprendre tout ça au calme et de répondre aux oubliés. __Je sais seulement que l'une de mes lectrices m'a laissé un review qui m'a franchement perturbée. Comme elle n'avait pas laissé d'adresse, je vais faire une petite entorse à la règle et lui répondre à la fin de ce chapitre surtout parce que c'était intéressant et que peut-être c'est l'avis d'autres personnes._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17<strong>

"Tu vas y aller ?"

"Où ça ?"

"A ton avis ?"

Il avait profité d'un jour de congé pour venir le voir, au lycée. A ceux qui avaient posé des questions, David avait répondu évasivement qu'ils étaient amis et que leur rencontre était une longue histoire.

En réalité, il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'ils étaient. Ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Ils n'étaient pas spécialement tactiles, pas spécialement entreprenants non plus. Mais David appréciait sa compagnie, sa présence à ses côtés comme quelque chose qui n'avait pas à être remis en question. Comme quelque chose pour lequel il ne se prenait pas la tête. C'était assez nouveau et c'était un luxe dont il était conscient.

« Ah. Je sais pas. »

« Ça ferait plaisir à Casey tu sais ? »

David haussa les épaules.

« Peut-être. Je suis pas aussi sûr que toi d'y être le bienvenu. »

« A cause de... »

« De tout. »

Seul avec le serveur, tous les deux sur les gradins du terrain de foot, David regardait les footballeurs de McKinley s'entraîner. Malgré les regrets dans sa voix, il ne semblait pas spécialement triste. A vrai dire il avait l'air étrangement contemplatif. Serein. Preste atone.

« Tu ne regrette pas ? »

« D'avoir quitté l'équipe ? Non pas vraiment. C'était plus un passe temps qu'autre chose. »

« Mmh. Mais t'aimais bien jouer quand même. »

David remonta la fermeture de son blouson en jean, fourra les mains dans ses poches et cala les talons sur les bancs devant lui.

« Ouais. C'était fun de faire partie d'un groupe et d'avoir un moment me défouler deux fois par semaine, mais peu importe au fond. »

« Pourquoi t'es parti au juste ? »

« Parce que… » dit-il avec un sourire amer. « Je peux bien faire des discours devant les profs et les parents, ça ne changera pas ce qui se passe en ce moment au lycée. Pas tout de suite. Je suis même pas sûr que ça change quoique ce soit avant que je sois parti. Mais je serais pas une victime. Je préfère me barrer avant que les gars aient commencé à additionner deux et deux et se disent que j'ai des raisons de protéger les… minorités. Et comme j'ai toujours été meilleur bizuteur que bizuté... Je préfère m'éloigner. »

«Tu pourrais rejoindre un autre club...» murmura Jeff.

« Non, j'ai pas envie. Si c'est pour faire du sport, je peux me débrouiller autrement. »

« Et pour faire partie d'un groupe ? »

Dave resta silencieux.

ooo

Quitter l'équipe avait été selon David la meilleure chose à faire, mais certainement pas la plus facile. En particulier parce que ses coéquipiers n'avaient pas compris. Certains lui avaient demandé si c'était parce qu'il avait du mal avec les cours, quelques uns avaient même proposé de l'aider. Mais personne ne l'avait harcelé pour qu'il reste. Il n'était pas si important et à partir du moment ou il avait simplement décrété que ça ne l'intéressait plus, les autres s'étaient résignés.

Seul Hudson lui avait jeté un regard triste. Il avait voulu lui parler en privé, mais Dave l'avait coupé immédiatement. « Te fatigue pas. Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Je suppose que c'est gentil et que ça part d'une bonne intention mais franchement, j'ai pas envie de l'entendre. Laisse tomber. Mais merci. »

Hudson avait hoché la tête avec un pauvre sourire et était parti. David avait rangé ses affaires et quitté le vestiaire sans hésiter. Il n'était pas très adepte des mélodrames.

Le fait est que se séparer de l'équipe avait considérablement réduit les sujets de conversations entre lui et ses amis. Si bien que très naturellement, ils s'étaient peu à peu éloignés. Les autres adolescents estimaient que David devenait bizarre, plus bosseur, plus solitaire et comme dans un cercle vicieux, David se retrouva plus seul que jamais. Finalement, la rumeur se répandit selon laquelle il était puni par ses parents pour ses multiples dérapages au lycée.

Azimio aussi s'était éloigné. Sans un mot. Sans une plainte. Il avait juste décidé que ça n'avait plus d'intérêt de traîner avec lui. David n'avait plus de violence interne alors ils n'avaient plus rien a faire ensemble. David s'en étonna mais ne le regretta pas, se sentant étrangement détaché de tout ce qui se passait.

ooo

Bien décidé à -se- prouver qu'il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de faire partie d'un club pour se sentir bien dans sa peau, Dave s'obligea à aller courir deux fois par semaines. Il s'inscrivit dans une salle de sport, se mit aussi à lire, beaucoup, et à enchaîner les vieux films. Juste pour oublier qu'il était très seul.

Il aurait pu appeler Jeff et Casey, mais ils travaillaient énormément tous les deux et avaient des horaires trop complexes pour qu'ils aient la possibilité de se voir souvent. De même, la Dalton Academy était loin, Kurt et Blaine avaient beaucoup de travail à fournir pour rester au niveau et de toute façon, leur nouvelle amitié n'était pas assez solide pour que Dave se sente de les appeler.

Point positif, ses notes augmentèrent et avec encore un peu d'effort, il pourrait peut être décrocher une petite bourse d'étude. Mais c'était une compensation un peu maigre, comparé au sentiment amer qu'en étant devenu gay, il avait perdu beaucoup.

ooo

Le jour où Casey fêtait l'ouverture de son restaurant, David était garé à quelques dizaines de mètres de l'entrée et se demandait encore s'il allait entrer ou repartir. Il voyait les gens affluer, foule compacte et bigarrée qui s'engouffrait joyeusement dans l'établissement, et toute cette agitation le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait trop longtemps fuit les communauté gay-friendly pour aujourd'hui courir les rejoindre.

Il tendit le cou, tentant d'apercevoir une bonne raison de sortir de là et de s'y rendre. Il avait _envie_ d'y aller. Et il avait _peur_ d'entrer.

Un peu plus loin, Jeff descendit de sa voiture et marcha d'un pas décidé vers la file d'attente. Pendant qu'il s'y glissait et patientait, Dave le vit cherche avidement quelque chose des yeux et il sut que c'était lui qu'il attendait. Casey surgit dans le dos du serveur et lui posa la main sur l'épaule en prononçant quelques mots d'un air bienveillant. Jeff lui fit un petit sourire contrit, le salua d'une brève accolade et le suivit à l'intérieur.

Cela suffit à David. Il sortit de la voiture, rajusta sa veste, verrouilla le véhicule puis-

« Excusez moi ? »

Il se retourna et son cœur rata un battement.

« Oui ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu pâle.

« Je... Excusez moi de vous déranger mais... ce restaurant... »

Le type qui s'adressait à lui sortit un prospectus chiffonné de sa poche. David lui jeta un coup d'oeil, sachant déjà pertinemment ce qu'il voulait savoir.

« Oui. C'est celui là. »

« Ah merci. »

David ne releva pas le fait que le titre du restaurant, écrit en grandes lettres d'or sur la devanture aurait pu répondre à sa question sans qu'il ait besoin de demander à qui que ce soit. Il était visiblement nerveux et cherchait, comme David quelques minutes plus tôt, un bonne raison d'entrer à l'intérieur.

« Vous cherchez Casey Stevens. Vous êtes son frère, n'est ce pas ?»

Le type haussa des sourcils surpris. « Heu oui. Comment … ? »

« Vous lui ressemblez. »

Assez pour le reconnaître en tout cas. Il n'était pas aussi séduisant que lui, même s'il avait un certain charme. La différence la plus flagrante était encore l'absence du charisme écrasant qui émanait de son frère. David en était un peu déçu. Quelque part, il s'était dit que Casey ne pouvait adorer qu'une personne aussi extraordinaire que lui. Mais devant lui, ce n'était qu'un type un peu banal, grand, l'air d'avoir plus de la trentaire alors qu'il était à peine plus vieux que Casey. Son visage était crispé, cerné et barré d'épais sourcils noirs.

« Je m'appelle Douglas, » se présenta-t-il.

« David, » répondit-il en lui serrant la main « Vous venez lui parler j'imagine. »

« C'est... oui. C'était dans mes projets en venant ici en tout cas. »

« Je veux pas être désagréable, mais je sais pas comment il va vous accueillir. »

« Oui... Je... C'est juste que ça fait six ans que je ne l'ai pas vu alors... »

« Mmh. Je ne sais pas exactement comme il était il y a six ans, mais vous êtes conscient qu'il aura sûrement changé ? »

« J'espère qu'il a changé, » répondit-il d'un ton fervent. « Qu'il va mieux, je veux dire, » ajouta-t-il devant l'ambiguïté de sa phrase.

Ils échangèrent une regard entendu. Chacun savait parfaitement dans quel état Casey était quand il avait coupé les ponts six ans auparavant.

« Bon. Allons-y alors. »

Douglas lui lança un regard indescriptible, tendu, reconnaissant, en se demandant qui était cet adolescent qui en savait autant sur eux et en se demandant aussi pourquoi il venait en quelques mots de lui redonner un peu de courage.

David passa devant lui, d'un pas plus décidé qu'il ne l'aurait cru et avant même d'avoir eut le temps d'y réfléchir, franchit le seuil de l'Amalthée.

« Une table pour deux ? » Demanda le maître d'hôte à l'entrée.

« Nous rejoignons quelqu'un, » répondit David directement.

Sans que Douglas n'ait pu dire ou faire quoique ce soit, Dave le saisit fermement par le poignet et l'entraîna à sa suite.

« Venez. Ce serait de mauvais goût de demander à le voir maintenant. Il doit y avoir une représentation pour fêter l'ouverture, laissez le savourer sa réussite où vous risqueriez de tout gâcher. »

Le restaurant était déjà plein à craquer. David, mut par une assurance qu'il ne se connaissait pas - ou plus- slaloma entre les tables avant de rejoindre le seul visage qui l'intéressait pour l'instant.

« Salut. »

Jeff sursauta et tourna les yeux vers lui. Son sourire s'agrandit en le reconnaissant.

« Je commençais à me persuader que tu ne viendrais pas. »

« J'étais à deux doigts de penser comme toi. »

« Qu'est ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ? »

David se contenta de répondre par un sourire. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que Jeff aperçue qu'il n'était pas tout seul.

« Tu as amené quelqu'un ? »

« On s'est croisé dehors. Il n'osait pas rentrer. »

« Oh. »

Sans rien ajouter d'autre, David se glissa à côté de lui et désigna la chaise en face à Douglas. Lequel s'y assit délicatement, presque par erreur.

« Bonjour. Je... m'appelle Douglas. Répéta-t-il pour la seconde fois de la journée.

« Jeff. Vous connaissez David... ? »

« Heu... non. Pas du tout. »

Le serveur haussa les sourcils et David haussa les épaules. « Longue histoire. » marmonna-t-il.

Un silence mi-gêné mi-curieux se fit une place entre eux, interrompu par une jeune femme en uniforme qui leur servait à tous une coupe de champagne, offerte par la maison. Rapidement après son départ, un chœur de voix masculines s'éleva progressivement dans la salle.

Les convives se turent et une petite armée de jeunes hommes en blazer bleu et rouge se dispersèrent dans la salle. Mais ce qui sidéra David c'est que ici et là, des membres des New Directions se levèrent en même temps et le visage couvert d'un sourire à la limite de la niaiserie, entamèrent les premières notes de _Dreaming on a world _de Tracy Chapman. D'une voix douce et vibrante, Blaine Anderson émmergea de la foule et entonna les paroles, les yeux brillants.

Avec un sourire amusé, David l'observa déambuler au milieu des clients, posant une main chaleureuse sur les épaules des uns et des autres, ébourrifant les cheveux des quelques enfants. En quelques secondes, ils étaient évidemment tous conquis. Lorsqu'il se tu, la salle explosa en applaudissements et il salua avant de s'écarter.

Casey monta sur la petite estrade, au fond de la pièce et quelques lumières se braquèrent sur lui comme s'il en avait eut besoin pour attirer les regards. David sentit son coeur se serrer.

Il était beau. Brutalement beau, d'une façon dévorante et fascinante. Grave et heureux, dans son impeccable chemise de cuisinier noire, les jambes longues prisonnières d'un pantalon tout aussi noir. Il avait coupé ses cheveux. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il ait l'air propre et professionnel en conservant ce négligé sensuel qui lui appartenait. David aurait défilé en tête de la gay pride, juste pour que ces yeux là le regardent, maintenant.

"Bonjour, merci à tous d'être venu ici aujourd'hui. Je ne suis pas très fort sur les discours alors je ne vais pas m'attarder longtemps. Je ne sais pas comment vous dire à quel point cet important à mes yeux de voir tant de gens différents dans cette pièce, tant de gens qui revendiquent un monde différent. Je veux juste faire un voeux ici, parce que j'ai l'impression que les choses sont réunies pour qu'il se réalise. Je souhaite que chaque jours, chaque heure pendant lesquelles ce restaurant sera ouvert, tout ceux qui se sentent à part, seuls, décalés par rapport à une normalité qui ne leur correspond pas puissent venir ici, et pendant le temps d'un repas ou d'un café, se sentir chez eux et entourés d'amis. Et pour longtemps." Acheva-t-il en levant son verre.

D'un même geste plein d'émotion, tous levèrent leurs verres et trinquèrent avec lui. Dans son dos, une voix très pure et immédiatement reconnaissable se mit a chanter la _Philadelphia_ de Neil Young.

Et pendant que Kurt racontait à voix lente et paisible qu'il connaissait l'amour et l'amitié, la lumière et la chaleur et qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il n'aurait jamais honte d'aimer, David sentit les larmes lui monter stupidement aux yeux.

Il ferma les paupières très fort et refusa longtemps de les ouvrir, même quand il sentit la main de Jeff s'accrocher à la sienne sous la table.

Dave applaudit avec les autres, sincèrement, quand Kurt se tut, et il apperçut Finn Hudson qui lui faisait un clin d'oeil à l'autre bout de la salle. Pour la première fois, Dave lui rendit son sourire et hocha la tête.

Pendant tous le repas, il y eut une version un peu stridente aux oreilles de David d'_I Won't Give Up_ de Jason Mraz que chanta Rachel Berry, une autre étonnament vive et punchy d'_Hair_ de Lady Gaga, chanté par Kurt et Blaine. Sans gel, ni l'un ni l'autre pour l'occasion. David en rit beaucoup, surtout quand Blaine agita ses bloucles folles et que Kurt fit mine de s'évanouir dans les bras des New Direction. Santana se lança dans _It gets Better, _reprise osée et sexy de Rebecca Drysdale, et le type en fauteuil roulant des New Direction -Arthur ou quelque soit son nom- chanta une très bonne version de _Talking About A Revolution_ encore une fois de Tracy Chapman.

Les plats qui leurs étaient servis étaient parfaits. Juste parfaits. Evidemment, c'était de la cuisine française, exotique aux yeux d'américains. Mais c'était surtout des plats simple, et chaleureux. Les gens étaient souriants, agréables, presque familiers et il émanait de tout une ambiance confortable, comme si vous étiez effectivement entourés d'amis. David était persuadé que Casey allait prospérer.

Il reporta les yeux sur le frère de celui-ci qui touchait à peine son assiette. Ses yeux voguaient de ci de là, observant les gens. Il était resté silencieux pendant longtemps, enveloppé par l'ambiance et l'aura tranquille de Jeff qui n'était pas insistant. Ils avaient un peu discuté, mais les réponses brêves et sybillines de l'inconnu avaient vite fait retomber la conversation. Jeff ne s'en offusquait pas, il en avait l'habitude au bar. Il avait bien saisit que Douglas était de la famille de Casey, même s'il ne connaissait pas leur histoire. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était aussi nerveux. Et puis Casey était apparu : il avait été à deux doigts de partir en courant. Ou de lui sauter dessus. Ou de pleurer.

Il arriva fatalement que les assiettes à dessert vides soient renvoyées et qu'on leur apporte un café chacun. Et comme David s'en était douté, Casey vint saluer en personne ses clients à la fin du repas. Il le vit passer entre les tables, demander si ça s'était bien passé, recevoir des compliments, discuter tranquillement avec un peu tout le monde. Et puis Casey se retourna.

Douglas se tendit, les doigts crispés sur la table. Les yeux de Casey balayèrent la table, s'arrêtèrent. Son sourire retomba. Immobile, il dévisageait Douglas, les lèvres pincées et le visage un peu pâle. Le tout dura quelques secondes avant qu'il secoue la tête et reprenne un visage neutre.

"Salut."

Il s'adressait à tout le monde, mais ses yeux fixaient son frère.

"Salut," fit Douglas. "Je voulais t'appeler mais j'avais peur que tu me raccroches à la figure."

"Tu aurais probablement eu raison. Mais maintenant tu es là... Comment vas tu ?"

"Bien. Toi aussi on dirait."

"Oui. Plutôt."

Ils se dévisagèrent en silence et David aurait aimé savoir ce qui se passait dans leurs têtes à tous les deux. Mais Jeff finit par les interrompre.

"C'était génial, Casey. Tout était excellent et l'ambiance est d'enfer."

Casey détourna les yeux et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux. "Merci. J'espère que ça va marcher aussi bien par la suite."

"J'en ai aucun doute. D'ailleurs, j'vais peut-être te proposer un CV."

"Tu serais le bienvenu."

Jeff haussa les sourcils, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de savoir si c'était sincère ou pour rire.

Casey se tourna vers David et posa une main chaude derrière son épaule. "Je suis content de te voir."

"Ouais. Je suis pas déçu d'être venu non plus."

"J'espère que tu reviendras souvent."

David lui fit un sourire. Il avait envie de dire qu'il viendrait tous les jours s'il le pouvait, mais se refusa à le faire parce que ce n'était pas vrai. Ils le savaient tous les deux.

"J'essaierai."

C'était la meilleure promesse qu'il pouvait faire. Casey hocha la tête et effleura légèrement sa nuque. "Je vais vous laisser, j'ai d'autres clients à voir. Doug... Je... On peut se voir, après ?"

"Oui. Bien sûr. Quand tu veux."

"Tu loges dans le coin ?"

"Je sais pas encore, je suis arrivé ce matin."

"Ah. Heu... On va fermer tard, tu sais avec tout ce qu'i faire aujourd'hui alors..."

" Je peux attendre."

"Oui... Tu pourrais..." Hésita-t-il en se massant la nuque "tu pourrais aller chez moi. Si tu veux."

" Je ne sais pas où tu habites..."

" Je peux vous y emmener si vous voulez," intervint Dave.

Casey lui adressa un regard éperdu de reconnaissance. Douglas hésita mais finit par accepter.

Le chef les raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée, leur offrant tout le repas. Quand Jeff et David lui serrèrent la main pour lui dire au revoir, Casey tint un peu plus longtemps la main du second et lui murmura un "merci" chancelant à voix basse. David lui fit un sourire, heureux pour une fois, de pouvoir faire quelque chose de bien.

Il avait demandé à Douglas de le suivre en voiture après avoir embrassé discrètement Jeff. Arrivé devant l'immeuble de Casey, il se servit des clefs que celui ci lui avait laissé et le fit entrer dans le studio.

Mal à l'aise, Douglas déposa au sol un sac à dos épais qu'il avait dans la main et regarda autour de lui.

« Vous connaissez bien mon frère ? » demanda-t-il distraitement.

« Un peu. »

« Vous n'êtes pas... »

« Ensemble ? Non. »

« D'accord. »

David le regarda marcher à pas léger dans la pièce, comme s'il voulait se faire discret.

« Pourquoi, êtes vous là ? Vraiment ? » Finit-t-il par demander d'une voix un peu brusque.

Douglas se tourna vers lui, le visage fatigué et raide, rappelant soudain à David que cet homme là avait plus de dix ans de plus que lui, qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas et qu'il n'avait pas de compte à rendre à un adolescent. Mais Douglas, plutôt que de l'envoyer sèchement paître, baissa la tête.

« Ben... je voulais voir mon frère. »

« J'avais compris. Mais vous voulez seulement le voir maintenant ou vous voulez le voir régulièrement, souvent, jusqu'à la fin de vos jours ? »

Il était plus brutal qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Mais il était un peu inquiet aussi de l'avoir guidé jusqu'à Casey alors qu'il pourrait le faire affreusement souffrir. Et en dehors du fait qu'il éprouvait le besoin impérieux de rendre le cuisinier heureux, Casey était certainement l'une des personnes qu'il connaissait qui méritait le plus de _ne pas_ souffrir.

Douglas avait l'air de comprendre le cheminement de pensée de l'adolescent et se laissa faire. La culpabilité, se dit Dave.

« Souvent. Je veux revenir dans sa vie. »

David tira un des tabourets haut à côté du comptoir de la cuisine et s'assit. « Vous regrettez de l'avoir chassé de la vôtre ? »

« Jour après jour. Je l'ai regretté dès le début. »

Douglas Stevens avait l'air d'être un homme malheureux et fatigué. Un homme qui avait fait sa vie en étant écrasé par un poids trop lourd pour lui. Dave avait beau savoir combien son indifférence avait brisé Casey, des années plus tôt, il ne pouvait que compatir.

Il savait, après tout, ce que c'était que d'être un bourreau.

« Il va bien maintenant, » dit-il lentement. « Du moins, c'est devenu un type vraiment bien. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Ça ne fait pas très longtemps qu'il est ici mais il a fait beaucoup de bien autour de lui. »

« A vous ? »

« Entre autre. Il vous racontera mieux que moi je pense. Vous lui avez manqué. »

« Il vous a parlé de moi ? »

« Une fois oui. Pas longtemps mais c'était suffisant. »

Ils ne discutèrent pas longtemps, David ne voulait pas rester. Il souhaita bon courage à Douglas et sortit.

ooo

Jeff ouvrit immédiatement quand Dave toqua à la porte. « Je t'attendais. »

« Comment t'as su ? »

« Je sais pas. Je m'en doutais, » répondit-il en s'écartant.

« J'avais... J'avais pas envie d'être tout seul. »

Jeff lui fit un sourire compréhensif. « Tu me raconteras pour Douglas ? »

« Plus tard. »

David s'approcha et l'embrassa. C'était devenu facile ça, surtout dans l'intimité. A vrai dire, tout était facile avec Jeff. Il accueillait la tendresse avec plaisir, ne la réclamait que rarement. Il ne posait pas de questions, ne voulait pas plus, pas moins. Il le laissait choisir avec une bienveillance relaxante.

Dans un bruissement feutré, il fit descendre la veste de David sur ses bras et la laissa choir par terre. David sentait son cœur battre contre sa poitrine, son bras se glisser autour de ses reins, une main caresser l'angle de sa mâchoire. Tout ça avec langueur et cette façon de bouger masculine, virile, assurée sans être pressante, qui lui plaisait tellement.

Il le sentit sourire quand il posa maladroitement les lèvres sur son cou.

* * *

><p><em>Et tout de suite, la réponse à la review perturbante :<em>

_C'est donc_** Leeloo**_ qui me disait qu'elle ne trouvait pas réaliste qu'un mec homophobe hier devienne militant LGBT le lendemain. Elle disait que dans la vraie vie ça ne marchait pas comme ça et qu'à ses yeux, Dave était un personnage lâche qui devait certes des excuses mais qui n'était pas le genre à en faire en public._

_Je suis tout à fait d'accord sur la première partie. Un véritable homophobe ne risque pas de devenir militant LGBT et surtout pas en quelques jours. Mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec le reste. Tout d'abord le personnage de David n'est pas homophobe pour moi._

_C'est un gamin très seul, qui a besoin de se sentir entouré pour être heureux et qui a désespérément besoin de faire partie d'un groupe. Il est persuadé de faire,_ d'être_ quelque chose de mauvais et c'est pour ça qu'il réagit très mal. Ce qui ne rend pas ce qu'il a fait à Kurt excusable, on est d'accord. Mais si on se fie à ce qui se passe dans la série, à partir du moment ou Santana le prend sous son aile, il protège Kurt. Il s'excuse quand il est entouré de personnes qui ne vont pas le lyncher pour ça. Et -aussi horrifiant que je trouve ça- il va jusqu'à se déguisé en singe géant et envoyer publiquement des déclarations d'amours. Franchement. J'ai beau avoir détesté cette partie, ça prouve bien une chose : à partir du moment ou il n'est plus seul, il fait ce qu'il a envie de faire et il a moins peur. Et je crois qu'il faut une sacré dose de courage pour arriver à faire ça._

_Il n'est donc pas homophobe, ni lâche. Il a peur des homophobes, ça oui et n'importe quelle bonne histoire dira que le courage ce n'est pas l'absence de peur mais le fait de dépasser sa peur (regardez le Roi Lion tiens). Son courage est tardif, d'accord, mais il est là quand même._

_Quand à ma fic, eh bien il ne devient pas militant LGBT. Je pensais avoir été claire sur ce point : son discours ne défendait pas les homos, il revendiquait le droit pour tous d'étudier et de se déplacer en sécurité dans le lycée. Il me semble qu'il y a une grande différence entre les deux. Et ce changement n'est pas anodin : il se contente juste de passer le plus vite possible d'un groupe -homophobe- à l'autre -ultra tolérant- parce que encore une fois, la véritable solitude lui fait peur._

_J'espère que ma ligne d'écriture et de développement de David vous parait plus claire comme ça._

_J'ajouterai juste que j'ai été très déçue par la suite de Glee. La saison 3 m'avait laissée mitigée, la 4 m'afflige. Honnêtement, la seule raison pour laquelle je regarde encore, c'est pour les reprises._

_Et parce que j'ai bon espoir de revoir Darren Chris tout luisant de sueur un de ces quatre._


	18. Chapter 18

_IL EST VIVAAAAAAAANT !_

_Ouais, après plusieurs séances d'arrachage de cheveux que la législation française m'interdirait de décrire à des moins de 18 ans, ce chapitre vous est enfin livré. Tout beau tout propre, toiletté par les bons soins de Booster._

_Parlant de lui, s'il y a des remerciements à adresser, c'est pour lui. Il m'a tellement aidé, en pointant les incohérences, en débloquant l'impasse dans laquelle je m'étais fourrée toute seule que je ne sais pas quand ce chapitre aurait été terminé s'il n'avait pas été là. Noël, peut-être. Bref._

_Voyons voyons, que dire... Ah, peut-être, niveau référence : Lady Bunny, est une drag-queen américaine célèbre à qui on doit plusieurs chansons disco dont "Shame, shame, shame"._

_Oh et pour les fans de Supernatural, non, le surnom "Cas" n'a rien d'innocent ! XD_

_Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous plait toujours ! Bisous !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 18<strong>

« Douglas ? » demanda Casey en entrant précautionneusement dans l'appartement.

« Je suis là. »

Assit sur le canapé, un carnet épais posé sur la table devant lui, Douglas l'attendait les coudes sur les genoux.

« Ça va ? »

« Oui. Fatigué, mais ça c'est vraiment bien passé. »

« C'est l'impression que j'ai eu aussi. Je suis content pour toi. Tu étais en cuisine tout le temps ? »

« Oui, je supervisais l'équipe. »

« D'accord... C'est pas courant pour un jeune homme comme toi d'ouvrir son propre restaurant, non ? »

« Oh je ne sais pas trop. Si je crois. C'est pas le plus difficile en fait. L'épreuve, c'est de tenir plus d'un mois. »

Douglas baissa les yeux en se frottant pensivement les paumes.

« C'est ton carnet de cours ? » Demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt l'objet jauni, tordu, tâché de tout et n'importe quoi et même un peu brûlé dans un coin.

« Ouais, on avait toujours un truc pour noter nos recettes sur nous, ou les techniques que nous donnaient nos chefs. J'en ai une dizaine comme ça. Celui là, ça doit être le moins abîmé. »

Casey se laissa tomber sur un pouf, de l'autre côté de la table.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« Je... Ouais. Comme toi. N'importe. »

Il se releva aussi tôt pour aller fouiller dans le frigo. Il lui tendit une bouteille de bière mais ne revint pas s'asseoir.

« Qu'est ce que... qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » finit-il par demander.

Douglas lui adressa un long regard, l'observant de tout son saoul.

« Tu me manquais. »

Casey haussa les sourcils. « Ouais. Au bout de six ans... »

« Je sais. J'étais juste... » Il haussa les épaules, embarrassée. « J'arrivais pas a savoir à partir de quand je pouvais décemment prétendre te revoir. Je voulais pas... Comment dire ? »

« Tu pensais que j'avais besoin de passer du temps loin de vous. »

Douglas hocha la tête, le visage empreint d'une infini tristesse.

« Comment tu vas maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

« Tu veux que je te fasse un état des lieux ? » Répondit Casey avec une ombre de sourire incrédule.

« Disons ça comme ça. »

Casey chercha ses mots en regardant par la fenêtre. Le soleil était mourant, noyant l'atmosphère d'une lumière rougeâtre aux ombres violacées.

« Avec l'argent du procès, je suis parti en France. J'avais assez pour me trouver une colocation et me payer des études pas trop longues. J'ai choisis la cuisine. Ça avait l'avantage de m'occuper les mains et la tête suffisamment pour que je ne pense à rien d'autre. Et puis, personne ne savait là bas, c'était plus facile de faire comme si de rien n'était. Je sais plus trop comment mais j'ai fini par me faire des amis. J'ai repris le sport, j'ai mangé sainement. Rien que des trucs basiques. J'ai même fini par gagner un peu d'argent. J'en ai profité pour bouger, voyager, faire des stages de quelques semaines ici et là. Je me suis refais une vie. Et quand... quand on arrivait aux fêtes de famille, aux anniversaires eh ben... je m'occupais. J'étais bénévole dans des centres sociaux, ça m'a fait du bien d'aider les autres. Voilà. Et puis un jour je me suis dis qu'il était temps de revenir. L' Amérique me manquait. »

« Qu'est ce qui pouvait te manquer ? »

Casey pencha la tête sur le côté et le dévisagea.

« Aucune idée. L'air, l'atmosphère peut-être. La langue. Les gens. Le paysage. L'impression de... d'en faire partie. D'y être né, d'en connaître les codes. Un peu de toute ça sans doute. »

Doug hocha la tête et ne répondit rien.

« Alors ? » Reprit Casey en essayant de garder une voix neutre, « qu'est ce qu'on fait ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« C'est toi qui est venu non ? Tu dois bien avoir une bonne raison, alors dis moi ce que tu veux. Tu avais un truc spécial à dire ou à faire ? Un message à transmettre ? A moins que... tu voulais, je sais pas, faire comme si tout était normal ? On sort boire un verre, on regarde un nanar de Van Damme ou un truc comme ça ? Comme avant ? »

« Non je ... »

Doug déglutit. Son visage exprimait une telle culpabilité, il avait l'air tellement perdu, c'était à vous briser le cœur.

Casey pinça les lèvres et posa un peu sèchement sa bouteille dans l'évier.

« Six ans pour te ramener, ça laisse suffisamment de temps pour réfléchir à ce que tu veux, non ? C'est un peu tard, je te l'accorde mais on va dire que mieux vaut tard que jamais. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi au juste ? »

Doug encaissa la récrimination sans broncher. Il ferma juste les yeux quelques secondes et se passa les mains dans les cheveux. Le voir faisait souffrir Casey. Douglas était malheureux et c'était sa faute. Il se maudit de vouloir le prendre dans ses bras, il se maudit d'être heureux de le voir.

« J'en sais rien, » avoua-t-il, « j'ai pas de réponse toute prête. Tu me manquais, j'ai appris via des amis sur facebook que tu étais ici alors j'ai tenté ma chance et je suis venu. »

« Je te manquais. Super. Et donc ? Je fais quoi ? Je t'accueille à bras ouverts, on règle nos comptes autour d'une bière et puis quoi ? On rentre chez Papa et Maman manger des crêpes pour rattraper le temps perdu ? Désolé de te décevoir, _Frangin_, mais dans la famille on est pas super fort pour les _h__appy end_. »

« Je sais. On- »

Douglas tressaillit, les yeux fixés sur le petit journal bousillé et se tu, coupé par le regard brûlant de son frère. Comme il n'osait plus rien dire, Casey changea de sujet, sans aucune subtilité.

« Comment vont papa et maman ? »

« Bien, je suppose, pour des gens qui ont faillit tuer leur fils. »

Les mains de Casey se crispèrent sur le rebord de l'évier. Il refusait de le regarder.

« Ça fait longtemps, » ne réussit-il qu'à dire.

« Ça ne change rien. »

« Si. J'ai fais beaucoup d'efforts pour oublier tout ça. Si tu pouvais avoir l'obligeance de ne pas me rappeler ce que je devrais éprouver en pensant à vous tous, je t'en serais reconnaissant, » dit-il d'une voix acide.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais tellement ne pas nous en vouloir ? » demanda Douglas, confus.

« Parce que c'est fatiguant. Parce que je ne veux pas vous détester. Parce que c'est douloureux. Ce qui m'est arrivé ne change rien au fait que Papa ne peut pas supporter les pédés, pas plus que Maman. Parce que Richard n'y est toujours pour rien dans ce qui est arrivé et que personne n'a démenti le fait que ne n'était pas _sa_ faute. _Personne_ n'a admit qu'il était juste arrivé au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. J'espère que tu as une sacré bonne raison pour oser te présenter devant moi, la bouche en cœur et me jeter ces putains de souvenirs à la gueule.»

Les mots dépassaient sa pensée et ils le savaient l'un comme l'autre. Mais ils étaient diablement efficaces pour blesser.

Le fait est que Douglas n'avait jamais rien eu contre son homosexualité. Rien. Bien au contraire quand Casey l'avait annoncé à sa famille, il avait haussé les épaules et demandé qu'on lui passe les haricots. Pourtant,plus que contre ses parents, c'était contre lui que Casey était en colère.

Parce qu'il était resté spectateur de sa très longue descente aux enfers. Il n'avait rien dit quand son père avait évoqué l'idée de le soigner, rien dit quand Casey était revenu horrifié de ses premières séances de thérapie , ne s'était offusqué de rien de ce qu'on lui avait infligé. Il s'était contenté de lui tapoter l'épaule et de lui dire d'être courageux.

Ils restèrent immobiles dans un silence glacé, sans être capable de se regarder.

« Je suis revenu parce que je voulais savoir s'il était trop tard pour … récupérer mon petit frère. Vraisemblablement, oui. »

« Alors qu'est ce que tu attends pour foutre le camp ? »

Douglas se leva, frotta ses paumes moites sur son jean. Puis il se tourna franchement vers lui et enfonça les mains dans les poches de sa veste avec un regard si franc et si déterminé qu'il faisait presque peur.

« Je ne peux peut être pas récupérer mon petit frère mais je peux peut être... _te_ rencontrer.»

Casey serra les poings.

Quoiqu'il se soit passé entre eux, Douglas restait son grand frère. si fort, si malin, si cool, si drôle. Il avait été son idole, son modèle, son meilleur ami, la moitié de son tandem de choc, il avait été tout pour lui. Si Douglas décidait de revenir dans sa vie, Casey n'avait aucun doute qu'il finirait par y arriver. Et que lui même finirait par en être terriblement heureux. La question n'était pas de savoir s'il voulait résister, ni même combien de temps il le pourrait. La question était de savoir si, en tant qu'adulte, en tant qu'homme, Casey pouvait pardonner celui qui l'avait trahi de la pire des façons.

« Je sais, » répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

« J'ai merdé, en tant que frère. J'ai... j'ai fais des choses terribles. Impardonnables. J'ai envie de te supplier de me pardonner, mais je sais que tu serais capable de le faire, que t'as déjà essayé de le faire dans ton coin et je suis absolument certain que je ne le mérite pas. Ni moi, ni Maman, ni Papa. Ce qu'on a fait... ce qu'on a fait était en dessous de tout et je nous maudis tous les jours de l'avoir fait. »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Je veux me racheter. Au moins un peu. En partie. Je veux purger ma peine. »

« Super. Vas donc nettoyer les plages et ramasser les ordures. Adresse toi à la mairie, ils seront ravis de t'aiguiller. Maintenant dégage, » murmura-t-il en serrant très fort les paupières.

Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'il s'en aille. Vite et loin, pour qu'il puisse oublier à nouveau.

« Non. Je... je sais pas encore comment mais on va se racheter. Papa et Maman aussi. »

« Oh génial, » grimaça-t-il « donc tu viens bien en émissaire ? C'était trop compliqué de se déplacer soit même, trop humiliant, alors les parents t'ont envoyé minauder à leur place ? »

« Non. »

Ça n'était pas juste, la façon dont Doug recevait ses accusations. Il devrait résister, réagir, pas rester aussi calme et encaisser, comme si Casey était un petit garçon qui faisait une colère. Casey avait le DROIT de hurler. Il le méritait, merde, et si son frère voulait se racheter, alors la moindre des choses était de se comporter comme un connard pour que Casey puisse le détester proprement en faisant péter le niveau sonore si ça lui faisait plaisir. Il devrait même pouvoir lui mettre un ou deux pains dans la gueule tiens, et s'en recevoir un ou deux autres en cadeau. Ça lui ferait tellement bien de juste hurler, de le haïr à haute voix en lui balançait ses quatre vérités les plus dégueulasses, les plus crades du monde.

Mais non. Douglas était tellement _parfait_. Tellement un chic type. Un putain de chic type qui reconnaissait ses fautes, qui venait se rouler à ses pieds dignement, qui avait attendu six longues années que Casey soit capable de le revoir sans pleurer. Douglas qui anticipait ses réflexions, ses décisions, qui le comprenait mieux que lui même et qui se prêtait à sa haine de surface et qui avait l'air d'un martyr grandiose.

Salaud.

Casey adorait Douglas. Il l'aimait de toute ses forces, malgré la douleur, malgré les cauchemars. Il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de le prendre dans ses bras, de se lover dans sa présence et d'arrêter d'être en colère. Arrêter de se souvenir et d'avoir mal, arrêter d'avoir des principes et un honneur bafoué. Il voulait oublier tout ce qui s'était passé et il était outré, rationnellement outré d'être déjà prêt à lui pardonner. La trahison ne méritait pas de pardon. Pas celle là.

Alors Casey se haïssait de penser tout au fond de lui que Douglas par contre, méritait tous les pardons.

oOo

« Woah. T'as une tête de déterré, » commenta platement David, le lendemain en fin de matinée.

« Y'a de ça, » répondit tristement Casey, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte d'entrée.

« Entre. »

Dave s'écarta et le laissa pénétrer dans la demeure familiale.

« Ça s'est mal passé ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je sais pas. »

« Il est toujours chez toi ? »

« Non, il est repartit hier soir. »

Dave le guida jusqu'à sa chambre et lui fit signe de se mettre à l'aise. Casey s'assit lourdement sur le lit et posa sa veste à côté de lui.

« Est-ce que... » hésita David, « est-ce que tu... j'ai fais une erreur ? Je... C'est moi qui l'ai guidé à l'intérieur, est-ce que j'aurais du lui dire de s'en aller ? »

« Non. Non tu as bien fait. Je t'en remercie d'ailleurs. »

« Okay. »

Casey appuya les coudes sur ses genoux et posa le visage sur ses mains.

« Je suis largué, » fit-il doucement.

« Je vois bien. J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider mais... je suis pas super fort à ça. »

« Je suis pas sûr, » répondit-il avec un petit sourire en relevant la tête, « je crois que t'es plutôt doué, au contraire. »

David haussa les sourcils, surpris.

« J'ai presque envie de te demander ce qui te fait dire ça, juste pour me faire mousser mais c'est pas trop le moment. T'as envie d'un truc particulier ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. J'avais juste envie de... changer d'air, je crois. Je savais pas trop où aller. »

« Tu es conscient de l'ironie de cette situation, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il en se souvenant d'une scène semblable qui avait eu lieu quelques semaines plus tôt, ou c'était lui-même qui venait chercher un refuge chez Casey.

« Ouais. Désolé, j'aurai du amener des pizzas. »

Ils se regardèrent avec un sourire.

« Je peux arranger ça, » répondit tranquillement Dave en se levant. « Je vais aller prévenir mes parents que tu restes pour la journée et que tu mangeras avec nous, OK ? Tu devrais prendre une douche. »

« Je pue ? »

« Nah. Enfin. Tu sens encore un peu le poisson. »

« Menteur. »

« J'avoue. Mais ça te ferait du bien. »

« Mh. Tu as sans doute raison. »

« Yep. Les serviettes sont dans le placard sous l'évier, tu peux me piquer des fringues si tu veux. Ce sera un peu large mais on fait globalement la même taille, ça devrait aller. »

« Tu peux juste dire que tu veux pouvoir m'imaginer à poil dans ta salle de bain, tu sais. »

« Ça aussi. Ceci dit je t'imagine à poil partout, ma salle de bain n'y ajoute pas grand chose, » répondit très sérieusement le jeune homme.

En sortant de la pièce, David décida de s'accorder tout le mérite du rire qui résonnait dans la pièce.

oOo

« Merci encore de m'accueillir. »

« Je vous en prie. Je crois que c'est la moindre des choses, vu tous le bien que vous avez fait à notre fils. Vous serez toujours le bienvenu ici, » fit la voix charmante d'Ellen Karovsky.

« Merci, vraiment. Ce serait bien de se tutoyer, non ? »

David trouvait que cette scène avait quelque chose de surnaturel et était en même temps très agréable. Intime.

« Dave nous a dit que la journée de lancement s'était bien passée ? » reprit Ellen.

« Oui, la salle était pleine à craquer. J'espérais qu'il y aurait du monde, mais je n'en imaginais pas tant. »

« Tu n'ouvres pas aujourd'hui ? »

« Si. Je suis allé chercher les produits ce matin et j'ai mis en route l'équipe. Je devrais être là bas normalement mais je... je n'étais pas dans mon assiette. Ce n'est pas très pro, hein ? » grimaça-t-il.

« Tu as travaillé dur jusque là. David nous a raconté que tu avais gardé deux jobs en même temps pendant plusieurs mois avant l'ouverture et que tu as bossé comme un fou. Tu peux bien t'accorder un après midi tout de même. Les clients ne s'enfuiront pas pour autant, » raisonna Paul Karovsky.

« Voyez-vous ça, David parle souvent de moi ? » demanda Casey en haussant un sourcil amusé.

« Tu sais bien que je suis ton fan numéro un, » lâcha l'intéressé, pince-sans-rire.

L'effet aurait fonctionné si Paul ne s'était pas raclé la gorge avec un sourcil haussé, clairement amusé.

« J'ai l'impression que la remarque de ton fils te donne envie de réagir, » minauda Casey.

Dave lança un sévère regard d'avertissement à son géniteur lequel leva les mains en signe de reddition et retourna à son assiette.

La façon dont tout le monde savait pour les sentiments de David à l'égard de Casey, sans jamais en faire grand cas avait quelque chose de vaguement embarrassant et en même temps d'assez confortable. Tout le monde, les deux intéressés y comprit, prenaient ça comme une passade peu surprenante qui s'estomperait dès qu'il aurait rencontré un peu plus de monde.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda gentiment Ellen en observant Casey triturer son riz.

« Quoi ? Oh oui. Pardon, c'est vraiment très bon mais je n'ai pas très faim. »

« Mhmh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais d'autres soucis en tête. »

« Ouais heu... »

Casey baissa la tête sur son assiette et David réalisa d'un coup qu'il était vraiment _jeune_. Vingt-six ans, ça n'était pas très vieux, pour tout ce qu'il avait encaissé. En une seconde, Casey perdit à ses yeux son costume de super-héros et lui apparu pour ce qu'il était : un très jeune homme qui avait vieillit trop vite. Et qui devait probablement se sentir affreusement seul sans sa famille.

« David s'est permis de nous raconter dans les grandes lignes ce qui t'étais arrivé, » commença prudemment son père. « j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. »

Casey se contenta de secouer la tête.

« J'ai du mal à imaginer comme ça doit être dur tout ça... Mais j'en suis vraiment désolé pour toi. Alors, autant que tu le saches si tu as besoin de... eh bien de parler, ou même plus trivialement, si tu as besoin d'un endroit ou aller pour penser à autre chose, n'hésite pas à venir ici d'accord ? »

« D'accord. » répondit Casey d'un ton solennel et David ne sut déchiffrer son expression.

oOo

Après le repas, Casey aida à débarrasser la table en jeune homme bien élevé et David allait l'inviter à remonter dans sa chambre quand il se fit entraîner par sa mère dans le salon. A en juger par sa mine conspiratrice et son sourire affectueux, elle avait su lire le visage de Casey et jugeait nécessaire de lui laisser un moment avec Paul.

Lequel s'aperçut évidemment de la supercherie.

« La subtilité de mon épouse ayant encore frappé, je te proposerai bien de boire un café. Ou un digestif pendant lequel on pourra s'installer dans le jardin par exemple et discuter de ce qui te travaille, qu'en dis-tu ? »

« Ça me paraît bien, » soupira Casey avec un sourire fatigué. « Je crois que j'aime bien la subtilité de ton épouse. »

En quelques minutes, Casey se retrouva assis dans un rocking-chair, un scotch à la main et le père de David assis sur une chaise de jardin, un coude sur la table et la joue posée sur le poing.

« Alors ? De quoi as-tu envie de parler ? »

Casey regarda longtemps le liquide ambré. Puis il prit lentement une inspiration et demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que tu penses du pardon ? Et de heu... des secondes chances ? »

« Que c'est un sujet vaste et complexe. Et qu'il n'y a sans doute pas de réponse universelle. »

« Ça ne m'arrange pas. »

« Non sans doute pas. Le pardon est toujours très difficile à obtenir et encore plus difficile à donner. »

« Mh. Est-ce que tout le monde le mérite ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne pourrais te répondre que du point de vue d'un père, et encore d'un père très particulier. Burt Hummel et moi ne voyons pas le pardon de la même façon par exemple. »

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Mon fils à mentalement torturé le siens pendant plusieurs mois. Tu dois bien te douter que je ne me suis pas contenté d'une réunion parent-prof pour essayer d'apaiser sa colère. Comment crois-tu que Kurt à pu entrer aussi rapidement et aussi facilement dans une école aussi chère et sélective que la Dalton Academy ? »

« Sérieusement ? Vous payez ses études ? »

« Une partie seulement. En discutant avec Burt, nous en sommes venu à la conclusion qu'il valait mieux éloigné nos fils, au moins pendant un temps. Les éloigner l'un de l'autre et les éloigner de McKinley. Le problème c'est que la seule école qui n'était pas trop éloignée d'ici restait là Dalton. Même si le coût est assez élevé, Ellen et moi aurions pu y faire assurer l'éducation de mon fils. Et puis Burt m'a annoncé qu'il avait songé à y inscrire Kurt, pour qu'il puisse y suivre l'enseignement et être avec Blaine, son nouvel et unique ami qui n'étudiait pas à Lima. Malgré la présence de ses amis à McKinley, il n'était clairement pas entouré comme il en avait besoin. Cela faisait un moment qu'il y songeait, ce n'était juste qu'une raison de plus. J'ai fini par lui proposer de l'aider plutôt à financer l'éducation de son fils. C'était à cause du miens qu'il n'avait pas pu étudier paisiblement, ça me paraissait être une bonne solution. »

« Et vous avez laissé David à McKinley. »

« Pas de gaieté de cœur, crois moi. Ellen et moi songions à déménager pour... eh bien pour recommencer ailleurs. Mais David à refusé en bloc. Rien à faire, il voulait rester ici. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Pour se punir lui même, je crois. »

Casey haussa les sourcils.

« Sa mère et moi ne sommes pas aveugles, tu sais. Il n'est pas heureux ici. A vrai dire, il ne l'est plus depuis qu'il est entré au lycée. Mais il insiste pour s'infliger la fréquentation de cette école, et il est particulièrement têtu. »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ferait ça ? »

« Connaissant mon fils, je crois qu'il ne se pardonne pas. »

Casey laissa son regard s'égarer sur le paysage qui s'étendait devant lui et les deux hommes laissèrent s'installer un silence pensif entre eux.

« Ce n'est pas évident à accepter pour un père, de se dire que son fils ne sera peut-être jamais en paix avec lui même, » reprit Paul. « Nous discutions de pardon, alors voilà ce que j'en pense : il y a le pardon qu'on doit offrir et en pardonnant l'autre il y a celui qu'on s'accorde. David devra toujours vivre avec le fait qu'il a été un bourreau pour quelqu'un et qu'il a été à deux doigts de briser une autre vie que la sienne. Je devrais vivre avec l'idée que j'aurais pu empêcher mon fils et celui de Burt de souffrir. Burt devra vivre en se disant que lui même aurait du se rendre compte de ce qui se passe.

« Je crois qu'il a révisé son jugement, depuis la réunion au lycée. »

« J'espère. Mais il aurait toujours peur pour son fils. Il aura toujours un brin de reproche à faire à David. Peut être qu'il pourra lui pardonner un jour, je l'espère en tout cas. C'est une responsabilité que David devra prendre en tant qu'homme, en tant qu'adulte. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, à la fois fatigué et détendu. Il resta encore un peu avec Paul pour finir son verre et s'autoriser enfin à ne plus penser à sa propre histoire.

oOo

Quand Casey le rejoignit dans la pièce, Dave ne leva pas les yeux de la télé. Il était à deux doigts de gagner le jeu.

« Ça va mieux ? » demanda-t-il, faussement nonchalant.

« Oui. Ton père est un homme... bien. »

« Je sais. Y'a une manette dans le tiroir à côté de toi. »

Casey se laissa tomber à côté de lui et David finit sa partie. Vainqueur. Sans plus poser de questions, il lança une partie en duo et ils jouèrent comme deux ados sans soucis pendant plus d'une heure, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un sonne à la porte d'entrée.

« Vous attendiez quelqu'un ? » s'enquérit distraitement Casey en démontant méthodiquement le personnage de David.

« Yep. Santana, Kurt et Blaine. Papa et Maman nous laissent la maison pour ce soir et ils rentreront sans doute tard, les connaissant. »

Effaré, Casey cessa de jouer et le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds.

« Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pas du tout. Tu peux aller leur poser la question si tu veux. » répondit David en en profitant pour rétablir le score.

« Ils ne sont pas obligés de faire ça. »

« Bien sûr que non. Mais je leur ai demandé et ils ont acceptés, parce qu'ils sont cools. »

« Mais... pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu avais besoin qu'on te remonte le moral, andouille. » Fit-il en reposant finalement sa manette, très sérieux.

Casey en resta bouche bée pendant de longue minutes.

« Eh, c'est toi qui as dit que j'étais plutôt doué pour t'aider, » sourit enfin Dave en se levant.

oOo

« Mazette, Cas' ce que tu es sexy ! » Lança Santana tout sourire en entrant dans la pièce.

« On a l'habitude, » pondéra Blaine en arrivant juste derrière elle.

En sortant de la douche, Casey avait emprunté un jean à David et l'avait machinalement roulé sur ses mollets. Le t-shirt à manches longues qu'il lui avait pris était un peu trop grand aux épaules et les manches très larges, surtout au niveau de la couture, lui donnaient l'air de flotter dedans. Par commodité, il avait glissé le devant du t-shirt dans son pantalon et les plis tendaient le tissus sur son ventre. David grogna mentalement en devinant le dessin de ses abdominaux à travers.

« Ceci dit, j'aime beaucoup ce style, » reprit Kurt qui les suivait.

« Évidemment, tu as une obsession limite maladive pour les chevilles poilues, » grimaça la jeune fille.

« Vrai, » concéda-t-il.

« Hé, je croyais que tu n'aimais que les miennes ! » s'exclama Blaine, faussement outré.

« Elles sont tout en haut de mon top 5. »

A ce stade là, Casey riait déjà à gorge déployée et se leva pour saluer tout le monde.

« C'est gentil d'être venu. »

« Oh bah, tu nous connais, on raterait pas une occasion de s'en payer une tranche. Et puis Lady Bunny était convaincante, » fit Santana en pointant David du pouce.

Lequel ne s'offusqua même pas et leva juste les yeux au ciel.

« J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il a pu vous dire. »

« J'ai passé du Lady Gaga dans les haut-parleurs et dessiné une licorne sur un projecteur avant d'illuminer le ciel, » répondit-il d'un air blasé.

« Un point pour lui » concéda-t-elle avec un sourire approbateur sous les rires.

David se détendit soudain et voulu bien admettre en son fort intérieur qu'il ne les avait peut-être pas appelé pour ne remonter que le moral de Casey. Lequel lui administrait en ce moment même un regard bienveillant et un peu trop chaleureux pour son bien.

oOo

« Ok, un blond. »

« Brad Pitt. ! »

« Leonardo Di Caprio. »

« Pff. Franchement, les gars, c'est genre les deux qui sont si évident qu'on les mentionne même plus. »

« Ben t'as mieux alors ? »

« Alexander Skasgard. »

Tout le monde s'entre regarda une seconde avant de hocher la tête.

« Héhé. Mon tour. Un « vieux ». Genre film en noir et blanc. »

Oui oui, ils faisaient bien un tour de table des acteurs et actrices les plus sexy qu'ils connaissent par catégorie. Et Casey avait gagné. Encore.

« Gene Kelly » déclara immédiatement Kurt.

« Rudolph Valentino, » renchérit Santana.

« Marlon Brando, » fit Blaine.

« Errol Flynn » dit doucement Dave.

Casey le pointa du doigt avec un « mmmhh » gourmand.

« A toi. »

« Okay... Un récent, avec un rôle qui l'a fait remarquer. »

« Michael Fassbender, pour Shame, » fit Casey.

« Robert Downey Junior, pour Iron Man, ou Sherlock Holmes, je ne me souviens plus lequel vient le premier. C'est pareil, » dit Santana.

« Ben Jude Law pour Bienvenu à Gattaca, alors, » ajouta Kurt

« Et je dirais... Ryan Gosling dans Drive. »

Dave hésita un moment en balançant la tête « mh, ils sont tous excellents... Mon cœur balance entre Downey ou Fassbender... Allez, Downey pour le côté tête à claque arrogante qui à du style. »

David se fit la réflexion que la dernière fois qu'il s'était sentit aussi à l'aise, aussi détendu avec des gens de son âge, avec des _amis_ remontait à très, très longtemps. Il se sentait terriblement bien. Il faisait bon, chaud grâce au soleil qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre. Ils s'étaient mis à discuter, comme tous les ados le font quand ils se retrouvent à l'improviste chez l'un ou chez l'autre. Tout le monde était vautré par terre, sur les tapis épais et les coussins de son ancienne salle de jeu avec des bouteilles de jus de fruit et de sodas éparpillés entre eux.

Il contempla la salle, pensif. Cette pièce, genre de petit salon à l'étage qui desservait sa chambre, avait été au départ aménagée comme une salle de jeu pour petit garçon. Il y avait découvert tous ses jouets, ses dessins animés préférés sur la petite télé, fait ses devoirs d'école, pulvériser des boites entières de pâtes à modeler et de peinture... En grandissant il y avait fait ses premières fêtes. Sa première « boom », les soirées entre copains à regarder des films d'horreur qui leurs étaient interdits, son premier baiser avec une fille...

Cette pièce vieillissait avec lui et la présence de son premier amour, de Casey à plat ventre au sol ne lui était pas aussi incongrue qu'il l'aurait pensé. Celle de Kurt et Blaine par contre...

Mais il se sentait bien. Il se sentait très bien avec les changements dans sa vie, et il avait l'impression un peu bizarre que de les voir concrétisés dans cette pièce les faisaient définitivement passer dans le réel.

Quand il se reconcentra sur le présent, tout le monde le regardait. Son silence avait été plus long qu'il ne le pensait.

« Bon, je peux poser la question qui fâche ? » demanda Santana, couchée sur le flanc, en balayant du revers de la main une poussière invisible sur sa cuisse .

« Non, » répondit Kurt en se remplissant un verre.

« Tant pis je vais la poser quand même : pourquoi tu nous as appelé au juste ? Pas que de la jouer façon Réunion des Avengers me dérange, je ferais une superbe Black Widow. Mais je suis curieuse. »

« Pourquoi ça serait toi Black Widow ? » s'indigna Kurt, « je briguais le rôle avant toi ! »

« Parce qu'il faut être une tueuse sexy et provocante, ce que malgré tout ton talent tu n'es pas. »

« Et tu es trop bavarde pour pouvoir jouer son rôle. En outre tu n'as aucune subtilité. »

« Moi je veux bien être Iron Man, » lança tranquillement Blaine.

« Ah non, tu es trop gentil ! » répondit-elle en roulant sur le ventre, outrée, « J'accepte de laisser Black Widow à Kurt si je suis Iron Woman. Je porte très bien le rouge. »

« Et tu es méchante à souhait. »

« Merci. »

« Ben et moi alors ? » répondit Blaine, penaud.

« Soit mon Hawkeye, » réclama Kurt d'une voix suave.

Blaine considéra la question quelques secondes et répondit avec un grand sourire « Vendu. »

« Bien, maintenant que la Queen Lady à tranché, je veux la réponse à ma question, » reprit Santana avec un moue décidée.

David allait la rabrouer sèchement quand Casey lui coupa la parole.

« Vous êtes venus pour moi. J'avais pas le moral. »

« Pourquoi ? Ça s'est pourtant bien passé hier. »

« Oh oui, très bien. Mais le soir ensuite, j'ai vu mon frère. »

Devant les trois adolescents stupéfaits, Casey expliqua brièvement qu'ils s'étaient brouillés des années auparavant et que c'était la première fois qu'ils se revoyaient depuis, sans entrer dans les détails. C'est à ce moment que David réalisa devait probablement être la seule personne de la ville à qui il se soit autant confier au sujet de son passé et de sa famille.

« Donc... Ton frère est venu essayer de se rabibocher après une vieille engueulade et tu l'as envoyé paître, » résuma la jeune fille.

« Quelque chose comme ça, oui. »

« Pourquoi ? » insista-t-elle un peu brutalement.

« Santana, bon sang ! » râla Kurt.

« C'est bon, ça me gène pas, » fit Casey en haussant les épaules. « Je l'ai envoyé paître parce que la raison pour laquelle nous nous sommes pas parlé pendant six ans était suffisamment grave pour que ce soit... disons trop dur de lui pardonné maintenant. »

« Et c'était quoi le sujet de la dispute ? » questionna-t-elle encore, en s'asseyant en tailleur.

Cette fois Kurt ne protesta pas. Parce que sur son visage sérieux, il y avait une vraie inquiétude, rare, qu'elle ne laissait pas souvent paraître. Santana Lopez connaissait les histoires de famille douloureuses, même si elle faisait toujours mine de rire des siennes.

Casey hocha la tête et réfléchit un peu peu à comment présenter les choses.

« J'ai eu un fils, il y a longtemps. Il est mort dans un accident de voiture à quelques mois. Ma famille à imputé mon homosexualité à cette histoire et m'a rejeté pour ça. Mon frère n'y croyait pas, n'avait aucun problème avec ma sexualité, mais il a laissé faire. »

Les adolescents s'entre-regardèrent, silencieux. Kurt et David étaient déjà au courant. Blaine et Santana n'avaient eux, pas idée. Lui s'accrocha à la main de son petit ami, discrètement et Santana alla s'asseoir tout contre Casey, en passant les bras autour de ses genoux.

« Tu racontes ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te racontes ? »

« Ben je sais pas. Ce que tu veux. Ton frère, ta famille. Ton fils. Il s'appelait comment ? »

« Je l'avais appelé Richard. Comme mon père. »

« Et sa mère ? »

« Elle ne voulait rien savoir de lui. »

« T'avais quel âge ? »

« Dix-sept ans. »

« C'est jeune, » grimaça-t-elle.

« J'ai pas choisis. »

« Il te manque ? »

« Qui ? »

« Richard. »

Casey se laissa aller en arrière, sur les coudes et croisa les chevilles.

« Je sais pas, » dit-il doucement en regardant le plafond. « J'ai pas eu le temps de l'aimer. »

Les quatre adolescents le regardait et il finit par reprendre en croisant les mains sous sa tête.

« C'était vraiment... Stupide comme histoire, » commença-t-il d'une voix hésitante. « Vraiment stupide. Ça n'avait aucun sens, aucun but, et ça a fait souffrir beaucoup de monde pour rien. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« J'ai récupéré Richard quelques jours après sa naissance, à la maternité. Je savais pas du tout ce que je faisais. Tout ce que je savais c'était que sa mère avait refusé d'avorter parce que c'était contre ses principes. Elle n'avait prévenu personne, avait fugué de chez ses parents et disparu pendant les derniers mois de sa grossesse. Et elle s'était faite aider par un centre pour SDF. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait. Je sais juste qu'elle voulait rentrer chez elle et sans lui. Elle m'avait donné le choix : soit je le récupérais, soit elle le laissait dans un orphelinat. Et quoiqu'il arrive, on ne devait plus jamais s'adresser la parole. »

Santana s'allongea à côté de lui, vite rejointe par Blaine et Kurt.

« Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ? C'était contre _mes _principes d'abandonner un gosse. Je... C'est trop horrible de laisser quelqu'un sans famille. Je peux juste... je peux pas. Alors j'ai piqué la bagnole de mon père, ai roulé pendant douze heures et je l'ai récupéré. Je suis passé le déclarer dans la foulée et ensuite, je suis reparti. Et pendant tout ce temps, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que j'allais faire. Je savais à peine comment m'occuper d'un bébé. »

« Et ta famille ? » l'encouragea doucement David, en connaissant déjà la réponse.

« Je me suis garé dans le jardin. Mon père est sorti pour m'engueuler parce que je lui avais foutu une trouille de tous les diables et j'ai vu sa mâchoire se décrocher quand j'ai sorti le porte-bébé de la voiture. »

Religieusement, ils l'écoutèrent raconter comment ses parents avaient vaillamment prit les choses en mains. Sa mère avait toujours quelques affaires de bébés dans le grenier, son père était aller faire le tour des supermarchés en urgence pour trouver ce qui manquait. Ils l'avaient emmené chez le docteur pour faire un check-up complet. Son frère s'était rencardé sur la façon de prendre soin d'un bébé. Ils s'étaient débrouillés, solidaires. Casey n'avait alors pas beaucoup de projets d'études, il réfléchit longtemps avec sa famille sur ce qu'il allait faire. Il pensait engager une nounou à plein temps, le temps qu'il finisse le lycée. Ensuite il prendrait un an ou deux pour s'occuper de son fils et vivrait chez ses parents et puis, quand il aurait l'âge d'aller dans une garderie, il ferait une formation pour trouver du boulot. Ça n'était pas peut-être pas la vie dont il avait rêver mais au moins c'était la meilleure qu'il pouvait envisager.

« J'avais du mal avec lui. Il pleurait tout le temps, personne ne pouvait le calmer. Il refusait de manger et je suis toujours convaincu qu'il ne m'aimait pas. Je crois qu'il voulait juste sa mère et que quelque part, il m'en voulait de ne pas être elle. Moi je lui en voulais de ne pas l'avoir gardé. Je n'avais pas d'affection pour Richard, parce que là plupart du temps c'était une corvée d'être avec lui. On a fini par se faire l'un a l'autre, mais je ne l'aimais pas vraiment. On aurait... On aurait été de bons cousins. Ou quelque chose comme ça. Juste à se voir aux fêtes de famille et... Enfin c'est stupide, c'était un bébé. Mais même. J'avais pas envie d'être père et je ne pouvais même pas être en colère parce que ce pauvre gosse avait rien demandé à personne non plus. »

Il continuait à regarder le plafond, comme s'il y avait des réponses à toutes ses questions.

« Quand il a eut huit mois, je l'ai emmené avec moi. Je sais même plus ou je devais aller. Je l'ai mis sur le porte bébé, j'ai attaché la ceinture, j'ai démarré et dix minutes plus tard, un mec dans un gros SUV bricolé m'est rentré dedans à un feu rouge. Il l'avait vu trop tard, ses freins n'avaient pas tenu... Le premier truc que j'ai fais c'était de voir comment Richard allait. Il disait rien. »

Casey se rappelait qu'il l'avait regardé avec de grands yeux mais n'avait pas émit un seul son. Alors Casey avait cru qu'il allait bien. Il était sortit de la voiture, avait engueulé le type, ils avaient fait un constat, la démarche habituelle quoi. Ensuite, Casey avait emmené son fils à l'hôpital, juste pour être sûr.

Le bébé s'endormit dans ses bras, pendant qu'il attendait son tour et ne se réveilla jamais. Le choc, avait dit les médecins, avaient comprimé son cerveau et déclenché une hémorragie interne. C'était rapide, mortel et invisible chez des tous petits.

Casey n'avait rien comprit. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que le petit était éveillé quand il l'avait sortit de la voiture et qu'ensuite, il était mort et qu'il ne s' en était même pas rendu compte.

C'était le genre de récit auquel on ne savait jamais quoi répondre. Et une bande d'ados ne risquaient pas d'avoir de réponse. Casey se passa une main dans les cheveux en s'asseyant et sourit.

« Hé, me regardez pas comme ça. C'est une vieille histoire maintenant, je m'y suis fait. »

« Ouais ben c'est quand même hard core comme histoire. Si je voulais faire une blague de mauvais goût, je t'appellerai Cosette. Ou Oliver Twist, » Fit Santana avec une moue.

« Je préfère Cosette. Ses robes sont plus sympa et elle épouse le beau garçon à la fin, » répondit-il en appuyant sa joue sur sa paume.

Il avait l'air très calme et fatigué. Mais il souriait comme si ça lui avait fait du bien de tout raconter. Il s'était posé sur la pièce une atmosphère cotonneuse, comme une couverture chaude et confortable. Personne ne parlait et ils profitaient de la chaleur de l'après midi avec une sorte de tranquillité langoureuse, comme le calme après la tempête.

Kurt ferma les yeux et se mit à chantonner, très doucement. Ils mirent quelques secondes à reconnaître _Amazing Grace. _Blaine hocha la tête et ouvrit la bouche pour l'accompagner.

« Amaz- »

Dave se retint de rouler des yeux. Et voilà. _Ils chantent._

Casey éclata de rire et David piqua un fard en réalisant qu'il avait marmonné ça tout haut. Il adressa une moue désolée à Kurt qui soupira comme une tragédienne, pas plus ennuyé que ça. Casey riait à s'en fêler une côte et même si c'était sans doute plus un rire nerveux qu'autre chose, il était communicatif. Blaine avait des yeux rieurs et Kurt souriait à pleines dents aussi. Santana affichait un air très sérieux et un brin outré.

« Et après, c'est moi qu'on accuse de manquer de tact ! »

Dave se mit à rire en se prenant un coussin dans la figure.

« Arrête immédiatement ! » ordonna-t-elle en retenant mal son amusement, « Tu viens de ruiner une ambiance extrêmement émouvante tu devrais avoir honte ! » Elle lui arracha le coussin des mains et lui asséna un coup en jurant comme une lavandière, pendant que les autres riaient de bon cœur.

« _Residuo de fondo de fregadero ! Cabrón _! »

Casey redoubla de rire, les mains sur le ventre, et de grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues. David se laissait taper dessus avec bonne humeur en couinant un peu parce qu'elle tapait fort, tout de même, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par demander grâce.

« Pardon, pardon, j'ai pas fais exprès ! Pitié ! »

Elle s'arrêta, mains sur les hanches.

« Mais c'est vrai que vous chantez tout le temps, tous là. »

Elle lui remit un coup de coussin pour la forme et retourna s'asseoir à côté de Casey.

« Non mais dis lui toi ! » râla-t-elle.

« Avoue quand même que c'est vrai, » répondit le cuisinier en essuyant ses joues.

« Oui mais nous avons des voix merveilleuses, il n'a pas le droit de se plaindre. »

« Oui mais c'était drôle. »

Elle se mit à bouder, et il passa un bras sur ses épaules. « De toute façon c'est moi qui vient de vous raconter ma terrible histoire, j'ai le droit de vouloir rigoler si je veux. Ça vaut mieux que de pleurer, va. »

« Mouais. »

« T'inquiètes, ma belle. J'ai suffisamment pleuré pour toute une vie, » conclut-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

« Ça veut dire... » hésita Blaine, « qu'on pourra pas faire de karaoké ? »

David poussa un gémissement exaspéré en se laissant tomber sur le dos et Kurt dressa l'oreille.

« Karaoké ? » fit-il avec une lueur dangereuse dans l'oeil.

oOo

Et Karaoké il y eut. Santana se déchaîna sur du Ricky Martin, Kurt et Blaine firent deux reprises d'Abba et une bonne partie du répertoire de Cher et de Wham, Casey épouvanta tout le monde avec des reprises de ACDC et des Red Hot Chili Peppers (et pourtant ACDC ne réclamait normalement pas un grand talent vocal) et Dave, au bout de quelques bières, stupéfia tout le monde avec des chansons Disney.

Bon en réalité, il connaissait beaucoup de génériques de films en général, mais après avoir du reprendre deux fois _Comme Un Homme, _puis_ Je Suis Ton Meilleur Ami, Un Jour Mon Prince viendra _et _C'est Ça l'Amour,_ il commença vaguement à soupçonner Santana et Kurt d'avoir formé une alliance maléfique.

Mais Blaine s'était révélé un surprenant allié en se mettant à chanter avec lui. Plus fort et plus juste, ce qui l'arrangeait bien.

Son véritable moment de gloire, cependant, éclata quand le livreur sonna à la porte. Et c'est vainqueur, les bras chargés d'une montagne de plats indiens, qu'il remonta à l'étage sous les hourras affamés de ses amis.

A un moment, quelqu'un grogna « mon héros » entre deux bouchées, mais il était trop occupé à faire un sort à son propre agneau tikka pour voir qui.

Ils veillèrent jusque tard. Ils avaient allumé la télé et avaient commencé à regarder un vieux nanar à propos d'un attaque de tomates tueuses, mais ils décrochèrent rapidement et se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien. A un moment, Santana tenta un concours de rots avec David mais, expérience oblige, Casey les mit tous K.O.

Et vers deux heures du matin, Casey rappela qu'il reprenait tôt le lendemain et tout le monde admit avec plus ou moins de bonne volonté qu'ils étaient fatigués. Santana évoqua cette fameuse fête que David avait organisé quelques années plus tôt, où il avait rassemblé des matelas pour ceux qui voulaient dormir et elle insista pour le refaire.

« J'ai pu peloter la moitié des garçons pendant la nuit, je vais pas rater une occasion de tripoter Blaine. »

Kurt lui lança un regard mauvais et passa possessivement les bras autour de son petit-ami. Qui ne se plaignit pas beaucoup.

On distribua couvertures et oreillers en un temps record. Évidemment, tout le monde manœuvra avec très peu de discrétion pour que David se retrouve à côté de Casey sur le lit improvisé. Cela mit temporairement l'adolescent mal à l'aise, mais Casey lui adressa un sourire amusé.

Kurt et Blaine se roulèrent en boule dans un coin, serrés l'un contre l'autre comme s'ils étaient scotchés et Santana émit un grognement contrit. Elle qui avait plus ou moins espéré réussir à se glisser entre eux pendant leur sommeil, juste pour savourer leur tête au réveil.

Tant pis, elle se rabattit entièrement sur Casey en se glissant dans ses bras avec beaucoup de détermination. Elle avait ses standards et ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas coucher avec qu'elle n'allait pas en profiter pour palper un peu. Il eut vaguement un soupir mais il somnolait déjà suffisamment pour oublier de protester. Il passa un bras sous sa tête en mettant une pichenette dans son épaule au passage et s'endormit.

La tête posée sur sa poitrine, elle regardait Dave dans le blanc des yeux avec un sourire et se mit à articuler silencieusement. David ne comprenait rien et secoua la tête. Elle insista par geste pour qu'il se rapproche et quand enfin il approcha son oreille elle chuchota avec tout ce qu'elle pouvait mettre de suggestif dans sa voix :

« Fais lui un câlin. »

« Quoi ? T'es dingue ?! » répondit-il sur le même ton.

« Nah. Profites que tu es là et qu'il est là aussi. C'est à ça que sert cette soirée alors magne toi. »

« Non mais je- non ! » murmura-t-il furieusement.

« Si ! Viens ! Tout le monde s'y attends, arrête de faire l'autruche et profite de l'occasion, bordel. Personne ne t'en voudras, surtout pas lui. Il aime les câlins. C'est le genre à aimer. »

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi. »

« En fait, » marmonna Casey d'une voix sourde, les yeux toujours fermés, « elle a pas tort. Viens là. »

Il ouvrit le bras et David considéra un instant l'option avant de soupirer.

« Vaut mieux pas. Mais merci. »

« Dommage, » répondit Casey en reposant le bras. Il devait probablement s'être déjà rendormi.

« Crétin, » fit Santana. Par vengeance, elle passa un bras sur le ventre du cuisinier, la main sous son t-shirt et colla sa jambe contre la sienne.

David eut un sourire vaguement mélancolique et s'installa paisiblement à côté d'eux. Il aurait pu l'imiter, vraiment. S'il n'avait pas été aussi amoureux et si ça n'était pas aussi dangereux pour son cœur, il l'aurait fait. Mais il avait trop peur d'y prendre goût, trop peur de regretter sa présence ensuite alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait aucune chance de faire partie de la vie sentimentale de Casey. Mieux valait pour lui qu'il se contente de ce qu'il avait.

C'était déjà suffisamment difficile d'être heureux.

Alors qu'il roulait sur le flanc, il sentit une main large et puissante accrocher la sienne et la serrer, gentiment. Peut être qu'il n'était pas aussi endormit que ça, finalement. Et peut être qu'il comprenait David mieux qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

* * *

><p><em>Tadaaaaaam !<em>

_Pour les fondus de Klaine, pas de panique, ils reviennent d'ici le prochain chapitre. Et parce que Booster m'en a fait la demande, que l'idée me plait grave et que de toute façon, comment résister à un appel pareil ? Le prochain chapitre verra une leçon du Glee Club, sur un thème qui avait pourtant déjà été abordé mais qui m'avait un peu déçu..._

_... Sexy !_


End file.
